


Aaron Robert and Liv

by Rhian204



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, Gen, Liv Flaherty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 60,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhian204/pseuds/Rhian204
Summary: Aaron Robert and Liv (random stories suggested by you)





	1. Bully

Liv walked down the spiral staircase with a miserable look on her face. Aaron and Robert both just thought that it was because it was early, but it was more than that though.

“Morning.” Robert said as he poured himself and Aaron a cup of coffee. 

Liv ignored him and grabbed her bag. Still looking miserable as ever.

“Charming.” Robert scoffed taking a sip of his drink. 

Aaron stared at Liv confused. She wasn’t usually this rude in the morning. She would always answer back if someone said something but ignoring them was a thing Liv never did. 

“What’s up with you?” He asked curious.

Again Liv didn’t answer and just headed to the door. But before she could leave Aaron had jumped out of his seat and grabbed her wrist tightly. 

“Oi! I asked you a question, what’s wrong?”

Liv pushed him away and rolled her eyes during he process. “Nothing, now leave me alone.”

“No we won’t leave you alone because you’re not usually this grumpy in the morning and we want to know why?” Robert cut in. He walked over to the siblings and stood in front of the door by Aaron with his arms crossed. 

Suddenly Liv’s phone beeped loudly, catching all of theirs attention. Hesitantly Liv pulled out her phone and took a look at the screen before shoving it back into her pocket so neither Aaron or Robert could see. She looked like she was gonna cry, and the two men noticed. 

“Who was that?” Aaron asked harshly.

“No one. Can I go I’ll miss the bus if you keep me hostage any longer.” Liv answered in a sarcastic tone.

With that Liv walked out the door as quick as possible. Leaving Robert and Aaron both equally confused. 

“She’s up to something.” Aaron said as soon as she left. He grabbed his and Roberts coats and threw one at Robert before putting his one on. 

“You’re going to follow her?” Robert said loudly. “You know how creepy that’s gonna look?”

“Don’t care, she’s up to something and I wanna know what. It’s obvious that she won’t tell us no matter how hard we try so may as well.”

Robert shrugged and followed Aaron out of the mill and secretly followed Liv without her noticing. 

Liv walked to the pavilion, she seemed nervous. Scared even. But they didn’t know what. Standing against the wall of the pavilion were three young guys, they all looked spring the same age a Liv maybe a year older. 

One of them were smoking a cigarette while the other two were drinking cans of beers. 

“Look who it is!” One yelled, they walked up to Liv with an evil smile. “The pedo’s daughter! And the skank!” 

Aaron and Robert could barley understand what they were saying and wanted to go over to there but they didn’t, they were too curious about what was going on.

“What you doing here?” Liv asked nervously.

Another boy walked up to her with a lit cigarette. “Someone told us about you’re little hiding place. Thought it would be a nice little surprise.” He blew a wind I’ve smoke at her face and laughed. “Want a go?” He pointed the cigarette at Liv’s face making beer back away.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone? I’ve done nothing to you so why don’t you leave me alone?”

“You trying to act all big and strong? It isn’t working.” The first boy said. He walked closer and closer to Liv, making her even more nervous. “You’re dad should’ve raped you instead of Aaron!” He yelled and shoved Liv to the ground.

As soon as Aaron heard those words he and Robert sprinted up to the boys and Liv and punched them in the face and stomach. The three of them ran off, abandoning their cans of beer and cigarette while doing so.

“Stay away from her or I’ll make your life a misery!” Aaron yelled full of anger.

Robert rushed to Liv’s side and helped her up. There was a small cut in the arm from the fall but she acted like everything was aright and nothing had just happened.

“Liv you alright?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah Robert I’m fine. You can go now.” Liv replied oblivious. She was acting like nothing had happened.

“Who are those guys?” Aaron asked angry. He wanted to punch each of them a hundred times.

“Their just some guys from school. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Well I heard what they said and one of them pushed you to the ground so no I a gonna worry.”

“Liv have they been bullying you” Robert asked.

Liv looked up ya him for a second. The slowly nodded her head as if she was ashamed or embarrassed. “It’s not that bad ok I can handle it.”

“How long?” Aaron asked immediately.

“A couple of weeks, it started around my birthday. But their only saying things. That’s the first time they’ve actually touched me.” 

Liv was trying her best to reassure the two of them but it wasn’t working. And she knew it. They both felt just as angry as each other. And that wasn’t good.

“Were they the ones who texted you this morning?” Robert asked after considering it.

Liv nodded in reply worth hesitation. It was embarrassing for people to know that she was being bullied it only made her feel more weak. 

Aaron ran his hand through his hair angrily. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or Robert? Or anyone in that matter?”

“Aaron I can handle it! What are you gonna do then? Cause I don’t want you ending up in prison again.”

“What makes you think that I’m gonna go to prison?”

“Aaron.” Liv gave her brother a ‘are you stupid’ stare. “It’s you we’re talking about here. And your a Dingle so your gonna beat them up or threaten them cause that’s how it works in your family.” 

Robert nodded in agreement. “She’s not wrong. So why don’t I join you in case you go over the line? I won’t stop you until there’s blood.”

Aaron looked at the two with annoyance. He grunted loudly and sighed afterwards. “Fine. Let’s go beat their asses.”

Robert smiled and the three of them walked off, Aaron’s and Robert both and an protective arm around Liv. They wanted to protect from everything, because that’s what protective brothers do.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds Liv’s upset. But why?

Robert sat comfortably on the sofa, bored out of his mind. He was home alone, Seb was with Rebecca and Vic, Aaron was down the pub with Cain and he didn’t even know what Liv was up to. Probably causing trouble with Gabby. It was the first time in god knows how long that he had actually relaxed. Not worrying about anyone, not dealing with a problem with Joe Tate or Rebecca. It was strange. But still nice. He scrolled through the channels on the tv hoping to find something interesting. 

Suddenly Liv slammed open the front door and then close it after walking through. Causing Robert to jumped with shock. He watched her rush pass him silently, up the spiral staircase and into her room as quick as she could. Tears streaming down her face while doing so. 

“Liv? What’s wrong?!” Robert yelled concerned. 

“Leave me alone!” Liv yelled as a reply before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Robert jumped off of the sofa and walked up the stairs taking two steps as a time. He knocked on Liv’s door gently.  
“Liv?” He got no reply and tried to open the door but it was annoyingly locked. “Liv please let me in. What’s wrong?”

“Robert go away you can’t do anything!”

“Well if I can’t do anything then I can be there for you at least. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Don’t you listen?! You can’t do anything!” Liv cried, her voice was painful to listen to. And Robert hated it. He wanted to hold her tight and to make her feel safe again because obviously she didn’t feel safe.

Robert sighed for a second, hesitating and then quickly kicked the door as hard as he could . After a couple of hard kicks the door slammed open and Robert walked in to see Liv sat in the corner of her room with red puffy eyes from crying her eyes out. 

“Robert! What are you doing?! You can’t go breaking down peoples doors!” She yelled shocked. 

“I can and I have.” He stumbled over some of Liv’s school stuff that was scattered over the floor. He walked over to her. Annoyed she moved over to make room for him to sit.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to guess?

Liv rolled her eyes. “Just leave me alone Robert.” “No I won’t leave you alone because I hate seeing you like this. So what’s wrong?”

“Just leave it Robert ok? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Robert grunted. “Well you and I both know that’s not gonna happen. So you can tell me now or I can sit here and wait until you tell me.”

Liv starred at Robert trying not to cry. The fear was written all over her face. She quickly jumped into a hug with Robert and burst into tears. “ I’m sorry! Please don’t tell Aaron!” 

Robert held live tightly. He didn’t want to let her go. “Tell me what?”

Liv pushed him away and looked down at the floor ashamed. “I’m pregnant.”

The shock filled Roberts body straight away. “What?! How? When?” He yelled astonished.

Liv ignored his question. 

“Liv answer me this is serious!”

“I’m two weeks pregnant, and I’m not telling you who the father is.”

“No you’re gonna tell me or you’re gonna tell Aaron!” 

Liv starred at him terrified. “No! Robert you can’t tell him! He’ll send me back to my mu-“

“No he won’t! He loves you too much to do that, and yes he will be furious and there’s no chance that help be ok not knowing who the father is but he’ll live that baby his own.”

“Like Seb?” Liv muttered nervously.

Robert nodded in reply with a small smile. “Yeah, and you. You may be his sister but he didn’t have to look after you.” He explained calmly. “So he’ll freak out but he’ll be there every step of the way.”

Liv leaned her head in Roberts shoulder and smiled. “So you think that I should tell him when he gets home?”

“Better now than later.”

“Will you be there with me please?”

“Of course!” He pulled Liv in for a hug and stroked her hair gently. “I’ll always be here, and so will Aaron.”

The moment was nice. Peacefully they leaned against each other. 

“So who’s the father then?“ Robert asked annoying Liv.

“You Just has to ruin the moment didn’t you?” She joked.

Robert laughed for a second and then asked the question again.

Liv let out a sigh of nervousness. She looked forward because she couldn’t bear to see his reaction. “I don’t know who the father is.”

“What?! How can’t you not know who he is?!”

“Robert I was at a party and hammered. So don't blame me for not remembering his name! Besides I don’t want it keep the baby.”

That last sentence sent chills down Roberts spine. “You want an abortion?” He asked upset.

Liv nodded silently. “I can’t have a child Robert. I can’t be like my mum or my dad.”

“You won’t be like them! You’d be a great mum and as angry as I am about this I think that you can handle it. You’re right and yigve been through hell so you deserve to be happy. No matter what you have to do with this baby, as long as it’s ok as well.”

Liv gave Robert a brief smile. “Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Please give me ideas in the comment and I appreciate kudos a lot. Enjoy!


	3. Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAR CRASH!

Robert drove the car down the peaceful countryside lane. There wasn’t another car in sight and that was probably because it was many even nine o clock in the morning yet. By him was Aaron watching the trees pass by and in the back was Liv. On her phone texting someone, probably Gabby or Jacob. They were going to Hotten for a nice day out. Buying rubbish snacks for a movie that they were planning to watch tonight, and Liv was hoping to buy a nice outfit for a party that she didn’t want Aaron or Robert finding out about. 

“Wonder What Liv’s slung on her phone.” Robert joked, he looked at her in the mirror while saying it.

Aaron smiled at him. “Don’t even think about i-“

“Maybe she’s texting a boy! Maybe their dating!” 

Aaron hit Robert in the arm as sign for to shut up. He was just joking obviously but he knew that it always annoyed Aaron. Not that it wasn’t entertaining for Liv though. Seeing how protective Aaron was. But she never admitted it, instead she acted like it was annoying.

“You know I can hear you two right?” Liv asked eyes not leaving the screen.

“Yeah but we don’t care.” Aaron replied. There was a pause for a second and then he turned around to face her. “Who are you texting?”

Robert laughed. “So now you want to know.”

Liv looked up at him, it was hilarious to see how protective he looked. “Does is matter?” 

“Yes.”

Liv rolled her eyes at him. “I’m texting Jacob.”

“Told ya it was a boy!” Robert interrupted with a giant smile on his face.

“Robert shut up, We’re just talking about Gabby. You happy now?” She leaned forward and placed her arms in her legs. 

Robert turned a corner casually until he immediately saw a person standing in the middle of the road. With a broken down car that was blocking the entire road behind him.

Panicking Robert tried his best to turn the car around but instead ended up driving the car into a sideways into the strangers car, causing it to turn that car around and their car on its side. After the stranger jumped out of the way. The three of them scream with fear as everything happened. Shards of glass cut against Roberts skin, Aaron banged his head multiple times and Liv was almost chocked by her seatbelt. Leaving the three of them in the car barely conscious

“Hey! Are you alright?! I’m calling an ambulance now!” Where the first things Aaron heard after coming around. The stranger was banging against the front of the car causing some of the glass to break.

He quickly looked around confused. Aaron was lying on his right side, he was leaning against the ground. on his left he saw Robert bleeding from his lip and left cheek. He was being held by his seatbelt. As soon as Aaron saw him he used all of his strength to wake him up after taking off his seatbelt. Luckily it worked. 

“Aaron? Aaron what happened?!” Robert panicked. He looked on his right side to see Aaron laying against the ground. It made him realise that he was basically being held uncomfortably bu his seat. The seatbelt was putting pressure on his throat and so he moved it down a bit.

“Robert you need to stay calm.” Aaron explained slowly. “We were in an accident and that guy that we saw is calling an ambulance now.”

“What?! Are you ok?” Robert asked. 

Aaron looked down at his leg where he saw a piece of glass stuck in his right leg bleeding badly. “My leg’s bleeding but I’ll be ok until the ambulance gets there.” All of a sudden Aaron began to panicked again. “Liv?! Liv!” He yelled scared. “Can you see Robert?”

Robert weakly turned his neck in Liv’s direction. He saw her lying against the ground in a uncomfortable looking position. There was blood on her a shirt and her face was already bruised. 

“Yeah I can see her! But she doesn’t look good. You can move her incase she’s seriously hurt.” 

“Then what are we suppose to do Robert?” Aaron tried to look at Liv but he couldn’t, he felt bad pain in his leg if he moved anymore. But Aaron ignored the pain and took a glance at her and gasped at the sight. She looked far worse than his and Roberts injuries combined. “ I can’t just leave her like that!”

Out of nowhere both Aaron and Robert heard a car coming closer and and stopping. 

“Please help! They’re unconscious!” The stranger that called for an ambulance yelled terrified. He must’ve still thought that even though they weren’t.

Both Aaron and Robert felt relieved. Four people rushed over to them as quick as possible. One of them looked through the window closest to Robert by using a ladder that he asked for from one of his friends. He was a young man and had ling black hair, by his right eye there was a scar. It was faded but you could still see it clearly. 

“Their conscious!” He yelled relieved. “Are you two alright?” He received a nodded from Aaron and Robert. “My name is Sam and I’m a medical student so I do know what I’m doing. Are either of you hurt or in serious pain?”

Robert closed his eyes for a second and held himself using the side of Aaron’s seat. “Um my head is killing me and this position isn’t exactly comfortable.” Robert sighed just loud enough for Sam to hear. 

“Ok”

“And I’ve got a piece of glass stuck in my leg. It stings a lot.” Aaron answered. “But my sister looks really bad. She’s in the back.” He pointed at her. 

The man took a quick glance at Liv and sighed. “We won’t be able to get her out until we get you two out. But you mustn’t rush! We don’t know yet how bad you’ve both been injured.”

The two men nodded. And we’re carefully helped out of the car. Usually Sam would’ve waited for an ambulance to come but as a medical student he knew as soon as he saw Liv that she needed immediate attention.

Robert was helped out and taken to Sam’s car, where the person that called them was sitting with one of the doors wide open and a towel around him. He didn’t notice Robert being helped into the ambulance shockingly. Robert was basically being carried in by the two other people that were with Sam. As soon as Robert was sat down in a comfortable position one of them rushed back to the car and helped Aaron get out. Which was far more difficult. Robert kept on insisting that he was alright, he wanted to stay with Aaron and Liv who he didn’t know was ok or not. The lady that helped him over wouldn’t let him though. She was asking a thousand questions and was checking him for any serious injuries but found none thankfully.

As soon as Aaron was out off the car the ambulance arrived. Red and blight flashing lights and the high pitch noise on full max. Two paramedics jumped out and ran towards Aaron and Sam who was helping him stand, along with the Sam’s friend.

“Is anyone hurt?” One of the paramedics asked straight away.

“There’s a young girl unconscious in the back seat. And this lad here had a bad cut.” Sam’s friend explained.

Aaron hissed from the pain in his leg. It was almost unbearable. 

“Sir let me take a look at that.” The other paramedic said kindly. She kneeled down and opened a small first aid bag that she was holding. She pulled out a pair of scissors and some wet wipes.

“Um fine just get my sister out.” Aaron ordered. 

“Sir my college will help your sister while I help you.” 

Reluctantly Aaron nodded and with the help of Sam he sat in the floor and let the lady help him as he watch the other paramedic and Sam go to help his sister nervously.

The paramedic made his way carefully into the car and checked Liv’s pulse. “Her pulse is weak. We need to get her out now!” He yelled worried.

The paramedic yanked Liv’s seatbelt until she was free from it and carefully checked for any injuries. Once he was done and knew that there was no serious harm except for a twisted ankle and a few deep cuts that were bleeding steadily he picked Liv if over his shoulder and gave her to Sam. Who then carried her unconscious body as fast as he could to the ambulance bridal style with the paramedic rushing after him once out of the car.

Both Aaron and Robert noticed how bad Liv looked and the worry written on the paramedic’s face as he ran over to her. Robert jumped up and quickly walked to her while Aaron was unable to move because of his leg. 

“Is she ok? What’s wrong?” Robert yelled concerned.

The paramedic checked Liv’s pulse again after noticing that she wasn’t breathing. There wasn’t one. Immediately he started doing CPR. Robert watch on distress, tears streaming down his face as he ignored Aaron’s calls.

“Robert what’s happening?!” Aaron yelled terrified.

Finally Robert answered. “Their giving her CPR! She’s not breathing!”

Aaron tried his best to ran to Robert and Liv but only ended up falling to the ground in pain. Robert ran to him and tired to calm him. He regretted telling him.

“Aaron don’t move you’ll only make things worse-“

The paramedic that was helping Aaron stood away, knowing that it was better if she left the two alone. 

“NO!” Aaron cut in, tears were falling as he spoke. “Robert she’s not breathing! You just said-“

“I know what I said but that doesn’t mean that she won’t be alright!” Robert cupped his husband’s face and kissed him. He didn’t want Aaron to see his sister like that. 

Suddenly there was a yell from the ambulance. “She’s breathing!”

Robert helped Aaron up and took him to the ambulance as fast as he could. There was an oxygen mask on Liv’s face to help her breath. But she was alive. Aaron squeezed her hand tightly, he held it to his chest and held Roberts hand in the other. 

They were all ok except for a few cuts and bruises. And a small injury that would only take a few weeks to heal. Everyone was safe.


	4. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Gabby have a moment. What happens after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are small little drabbles if things that I think would happen if Liv and Gabby were together. Please please please! Give me ideas.

The sun was down and the moon was up. And the dark starry night was the perfect atmosphere from Gabby to say what she was gonna say.

Her and Liv were sitting on the floor against the pavilion. They were watching some fireworks for someones birthday. Liv didn’t even notice that Gabby was staring at her instead of watching the fireworks.

“Um Liv.” Gabby muttered in a stutter grabbing Liv’s attention. “I need to tell you something.”

“Ok, what is it?” Luv asked curious.

“When you kissed me I lied about it not being with me. I liked you before that but I got scared.” Gabby explained feeling anxious as she waited for a reply. 

Liv froze with shock for a second. “I don’t know what say!” She gasped with joy. “I like you too.”

Happiness filled Gabby’s body. She couldn’t of had a better reply to admitting that she was gay. Words couldn’t even explain what she felt like. It was amazing.

Gabby gently took hold of Liv’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Liv did the same with a smile that was rarely seen. 

“So, do you want to be my girlfriend?” Gabby asked excitedly.

Liv immediately nodded and pulled Gabby in for a deep and romantic kiss. Gabby kisses her back and they ended up staying that way for almost an hour. Until they heard someone yelling at them to stop it. Then they ran laughing to the mill, where Aaron and Robert were watching tv.

Liv leaned against the front door and quickly pulled Gabby in for another kiss. “I would ask you in but Aaron and Rob are in so....”

“No it’s ok.” Gabby smiled. “But I think we should stay quiet for a bit.” She suggested.

Liv nodded in agreement. “I’ll see ya tomorrow then at school?” 

Gabby smiled at her and agreed. “Yeah sure.” 

Gabby walked away still smiling while Liv tried to unlock the front door, but she couldn’t. Suddenly the front door open when Robert unlocked it from the other side. Him and Aaron both had cheeky smiles in their faces. Liv could tell straight away that they saw or heard her and Gabby and let out a sigh of annoyance.

The waked passed them and quickly rushed up the spiral stairs and to her room leaving Aaron and Robert curious.

Liv was sitting against the wall on the floor. An hour later Liv heard a knock at her door. 

“What you want?!” Liv yelled.

The door creaked open and Aaron poked his head in. “Can we talk?” He asked.

Hesitantly Liv nodded l. Aaron sat down against the wall opposite her. He could tell how nervous she felt just by looking at her. 

“So” he stared awkwardly. “Gabby?” 

“Aaron please don’t make this more embarrassing!” Liv pleaded burying her head in her hands embarrassed.

“Ok fine. I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t be embarrassed. But when did it begin?”

Liv looked up. “During the fireworks. We were watching them at the pavilion.” She confessed.

“Ok. Are you two... a couple?”

“I think so. Just don’t go telling anyone, we want to keep it quiet.”

“Ok, I promise I won’t tell anyone. But Robert already knows so I’ll tell him that.”

Liv smiled. “Cheers.”

 

Almost twi months had passed and everyone knew that Liv and Gabby were together. They spent almost everyday together. It was like they were attached by the hip. Gabby would sleep over at Liv’s sometime and they would be seen holding hands a lot. Everyone was happy for them, the Dingles were actually starting to welcome Gabby into their family now but it took a while. At the beginning Aaron secretly didn’t like that it was Gabby who luv loved. But he got over it after seeing how happy she was.

In the Woolpack the Aaron, Chas and Charity were talking while Chas and Charity were working. 

“Well I think it’s nice that Liv’s found someone but you need to tell her that doesn’t mean that she can be out until ten at night on a school night.” Chas instructed Aaron after hearing some stories about Liv coming Homs late.

Aaron took a sip of his beer. “Yeah but we all know that she won’t listen.”

“She reminds me of me sometimes.” Charity blurted out causing Chas to stare at her co fused for a minute.

“How so?” Chas asked.

“She can drink, she’s feisty and just like me she’s sarcy.”

“Well you’re not wrong about being feisty.” 

The three of them turned to look at the door as it swung open and Liv walked in and sat by Aaron smiling.

“What you smiling about?” Aaron asked teasingly. “Has someone been with their girlfriend again!?” He began to make a “oooo” noise in a high pitches voice.

“Aaron!” Liv laughed embarrassingly. She nudged 1him in the shoulder making him stop.

Chas smiled at the sight in front of her. It was so nice to see how caring Aaron was. And protective sometimes.

Once the two had finished playing around three of them and Robert decided to have dinner at the pub.

“So” Robert stared, trying to avoid awkward silence. “How are you and Gabby doing?” He asked Liv curiously.

“Alright But I actually do need a favour.”

“What it is?” Aaron grumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

“Can we have the Mill to ourselves one day next week?”

“What you need the entire Mill to yourself for?” Chas asked.

“Basically it’s Gabby’s birthday in two weeks and I wanted to do something nice for her birthday since I won’t be here.”

“Why not?” Chas replied.

“She’s going to see Sandra.” Robert told her.

“Oh ok.”

Aaron nudged Liv gently in the arm after a couple of minutes passed. 

“You can have the Mill on Friday night.” He smiled. “Me and Rob can sleep here or at Vic’s.”

“You seriously gonna sleep on the couch in someone else’s house do this one-“ he pointed at Liv briefly “can have the house to herself?”

“Well we wanted some privacy when we first started dating and I think that Liv deserves some privacy too.”

She gave the two a smile to say thanks. “So I’m guessing I’m not allowed booze, loud music, to trash the place or to eat those biscuits that you love?” She said.

The three others laughed. 

“Nah you can eat my biscuits.” Robert allowed. “But the rest of them are one hundred percent a no!”

“Cheers.”

—————————————————

Liv stumbled into the mill completely drunk with Gabby in the middle of the night, both laughing loudly. They fell into the couch saying how much they loved each other similar things.

“You’re adorable!” Gabby giggled a second before pulling Liv in for a kiss. 

Liv kissed her back drunkenly and pulled her closer. The kiss only ended after the lights were turned in and a tired and annoyed Aaron was standing in front of them.

“Hello brother.” Liv laughed. “Do you mind letting us be?”

“Where have you been?” He demanded to know angry.

“Out.” She shrugged. 

Gabby slowly pulled herself away from Liv and sat up. “I should go home.” She said sadly.

“You’re not going anywhere like this.” Aaron told her. He quickly poured two glasses of water and gave one each to the girls. “You can sleep on the couch until you sober up and then I will have to have a lovely chat with Bernice explaining that you were hammered and couldn’t even walked in a straight line without falling over.”

“Why can’t she sleep with me?” Liv asked after finishing her water.

Aaron immediately felt slightly uncomfortable. Just thinking about your sixteen year old sister sleeping with someone is horrifying for Aaron. 

“Because!” He started. “That’ll keep you up longer. So your upstairs and your sleeping on the couch.”

Suddenly there was a loud cry from upstairs. Obviously Seb. And Robert was too busy trying to calm him down to even have a go at Liv and Gabby.

“Oops.” Gabby giggled. 

Aaron grabbed Liv’s arm and helped her up the stairs since she was so drunk that she could barely stand straight. Meanwhile Gabby was already fast asleep. Aaron help his sister into bed and tucked her in. She was passed out as soon as her head hit her pillows.

Making his way into Seb’s room, Aaron grunted under his breath. Annoyed that he and Robert were probably gonna be up for another hour dealing with Seb. 

“They both asleep?” Robert asked once Seb was finally asleep.

Aaron turned around to face Robert in their bed. “Yeah. I’m sorry that they woke up Seb.”

“It wasn’t your fault. But from what I heard they were drunk?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah so we have the girlfriend passed out on our couch.”

“What about Bernice? She’s pr baby worried sick.” Robert asked.

“Nah I talked to her before we went to bed. So all I have to do is call her tomorrow. But you should’ve seen them. They were completely out of it. Liv even asked if Gabby could sleep with her.”

Robert’s eyebrows knotted with confusion. “What’s weird about that? I mean they are together.”

“Yeah but it’s not really expected that you’re teenage sister asks you if your girlfriend can sleep with you. It’s really uncomfortable.”

“What? Knowing that your sister’s sleeping with someone?”

Aaron nudged Robert in the arm. “Don’t!” 

Robert laughed. “Well at least it’s not a guy cause then we’d be in a lot more trouble. Then we’d have to give her a sex talk and make sure she uses protection and doesn’t tell end up pregnant.“

“Robert please stop! I don’t need to think about that.”

—————————————————

Gabby walked into the Woolpack and immediately sat down by Robert. Who was taking to Aaron, Chas and Charity.

“Can I ask you guys for a favour?” She asked.

“Um depends what it is?” Chad relied since nobody else was going to.

“It’s mine and Liv’s six month anniversary next weeks and I was wondering if you guys could help me set up a romantic date.”

Aaron glanced at his mum for a second and then back at Gabby. “That sounds great. Mum?”

Chas smiled. “I don’t see why not. But I’ll have to speak with Marlon and Charity.”

“Oh I’m fine with it as long as you don’t go telling everyone that we’ll close the pub down so two teenagers can have a date.” Charity exclaimed.

Gabby stared at her shocked for a moment or two. “You’ll lose down the pub. Really?”

“We’ll see.”

“Thanks Chas, and non of you can be there. I know that liv hated it when you spy on us.”

“We’ve never spied on you and Liv.” Robert said

Gabby gave Robert a dull look. “Gerry gave you up. And we’ve heard you two talking about if you need to worry about what me and Liv get up to when we’re alone.”

“Ha! Told ya babe.” Charity laughed.

Both Robert’s and Aaron’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment. “Well you can’t blame us for worrying.” Robert replied. “You’re luck. Aaron would have already threatened to kill you if you were a guy.”

“Oh he’s right. Mr softy here would probably carry a gun with him incase any boys came and talked to her. But he doesn’t have to worry about that now since she has a decent girl like you.” Chas said smiling.

 

Gabby helped Liv walk into the Woolpack and put her hands on Liv’s eyes so she couldn’t see. 

“Gabby where are you taking me?” Liv asked laughing at the end.

“It’s a surprise! So shut up and do as I say. I put a lot of work into this.”

The two cane to a stop and Gabby removes her hands from Liv’s eyes. In front of them was a candle light dinner. Except it was of a posh dinner they had some chips and a burger each, since it was their favourite to have together.

A gasp left Liv’s mouth. And a smile appeared. “What’s the special occasion?” She asked shocked. 

“There isn’t one.” Gabby explained. “I just thought that we needed a nice time like a proper couple. You know instead of having food in your bed while watching some of your rubbish on Netflix.”

“Oi!” Liv laughed. U shoes are amazing or they wouldn’t still be on.”

Gabby roles her eyes. “Whatever. So let’s eat.” 

The food was delicious. And they had a great time. They spoke about nobody but themselves and they weren’t interrupted. Except for when Marlon Gabby then their dessert.

Everything was perfect.


	5. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron argue so Liv sneaks out and has a small conversation with a mate. But when she’s caught sneaking back in by Aaron Liv and to face the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I didn’t really know what to do so I thought that this was ok. Small mentions of RAPE! Be warned. And please keep on giving ideas there’s never to many. Enjoy.

“What did you do?” 

Aaron was trying his best to stay calm but when your little sister is caught fighting an older guy in Hotten then you can’t help but want it punch someone. Especially if she doesn’t regret it.

“I punched him. And he punched so I punch him again. End of story.” Liv muttered sitting down on the couch.

“Why?” 

“Doesn’t matter-“

“Of course it matter Liv! You’re going around hitting people and you whine tell me why!”

“Yeah well at least I’m not a druggy.” She muttered just loud enough for Aaron to hear.

“Get to your room!” Aaron yelled, face full of anger.

Liv did as she was told knowing that it wouldn’t help the situation if she ignored him. Again.

She slammed her door shut and grunted. 

/////////////

Later on that night Liv was still in her room. She hadn’t said anything, or done anything except stare at the empty bottle that was earlier filled with vodka. 

Suddenly she heard her phone beep and saw a message from one of her new mates.

“Outside the pub. Get here NOW!”

Without hesitation Liv opened her window as far as it could go and clipped out. She had become a natural at it now since she got some new mates. They were all from the rough part of Hotten. Some were smoking and not even in school. But they were definitely bringing the worst out of Liv and everyone was noticing it.

()()()

She rushed to the pub and saw her mate Tom. Standing outside with a a cigarette in his mouth and a full bottle of whiskey on his hand. 

“Finally!” He yelled. “What took so long?”

“Had to climb out the window.” Liv said as she leaned against the wall and took the whacked from his hands.

Within the second the kid was off and she was chugging it all down.

“Woah easy. That was expensive.” 

“No you’re just cheap.”

Tom took the almost empty bottle and finished it off before smashing it against the wall.

“You gonna tell your bro why you punch the guy?” Tom asked after a minute of silence.

Immediately Liv shook her head. “No! And neither are you. I don’t want him back in prison for beating someone up.” She muttered.

Tom took another cigarette out of his pocket and offered it to her. But she declined it.

“Why’s your bro so protective of ya?” The older boy asked. “I don’t give a toss about what my little sis does.”

“You would If some guy try to rape her!” Liv yelled. “You know what I’m kids gonna go back. I’ll see ya tomorrow yeah?”

“Sure.” Tom replied as Liv began to walked back home.

()()()

She climbed into her window and closed it behind her feeling a wave of relief. That was until she noticed that her brother was leaning against the door that was shut. She just stood there. Waiting for him to yell.

“Where you been?” He asked angrily.

“What’s it to you?”

“You’re unbelievable you?! I’ve been worried sick! Calling my mum and Robert and Gabby! Where have you been?”

Liv rolled her eyes and stumbled forward slightly drunk.

“You been drinking?”

“How’d you figure that out?” Liv said sarcastically. 

Suddenly Liv’s phone beeped and before she had a chance to look at it Aaron had already snatched it from her hand and was reading the message while she yelled at him.

“You should tell ur bro what he tried to do. It’s not ur fault.” - Tom

Straight away Aaron was giving Liv a confused stare. “Who’s Tom? And tell me what?”

“Aaron it’s got nothing to do with you-“

“Yeah well I think otherwise! So start talking now!”

Liv looked down for a second. Arguing to herself about wether she should or not tell him. It was only when a tear appears that she answered. But only because that tear meant that it was serious.

“I was out with my mates and this guy started talking to me. I was drunk and so it didn’t take much to get me in his car.”

The look on Aaron’s face enough to say that he was furious and shocked at the same time. “Are you serious? LIV! What were you thinking? Haven’t you got any common sense?!” He yelled on the top of his lungs.

“I’m sorry but I was hammered and I realised what I did when he... um”

“He what?”

“I’m sorry!” Liv cried, running in for a hug.

Aaron could help but pull her tight. It wasn’t until something popped into his mind that he pushed her away and kneeled to be closer to her height.

“No!” Aaron gasped terrified. “He didn’t?”

“He tried to. So I attacked him, along with my mates. And then the police came an here we are.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I didn’t want you to end up back in prison! Or Robert! Or anyone cause that’s what you would’ve done. And don’t deny it.”

Aaron stayed silent. She was right. He would’ve killed that person for even thinking about his sister in that way let alone actually try to do it.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Don’t be.” She wiped her eyes. “I should’ve told you sooner but I was scared.”

“I know.” Aaron muttered. “But I’m here and I’m not letting anyone hurt you again. Ok?”

Liv nodded silently and hugged him again. Except this time even tighter.

Aaron ended up sleeping on the floor, not wanting to leave his sister’s side, wanting to protect her from everyone and thing. He wasn’t there before, so he’ll be there now. Because that’s what he needed to do. 

He needed to protect her.


	6. Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first Gordon’s alive and out of prison. I didn’t really know how to write this story but I like a challenge so here we go. I hope you enjoy and please give me m Re amazing ideas.

She always wondered what it would be like if she actually had a dad. Not Gordon, a proper dad that wanted to know her and loved her for who she is. But that wasn’t going to happen. The closest to a dad she had was Aaron, but he was her brother. It wasn’t the same.

Liv walked into the Mill one day after school to find it empty, or so she thought. She dropped her bag on the kitchen table and made her way upstairs into her bedroom.

As soon as she walked in her body froze with fear. It was him.

Gordon.

Standing her with the most evil smile you could imagine. 

She wanted to scream, but who would hear her? Just as Liv was about to run Gordon grabbed her and held her closely, not letting her go no matter how much she fought and screamed. 

“Shut up!” He demanded in the most terrifying voice, causing Liv to flinch.

“Let me go!” She screamed crying.

“Or what?”

Her mouth went dry, Liv didn’t know what to say. She stayed silent and let a smile grow on her so called ‘dad’s’ face. He knew that she was scared, and that was just what he wanted.

“That’s what I thought. Now you’re going to listen, or you will be sorry.” Gordon stroked her hair gently as he spoke. Making Liv extremely uncomfortable.

———-

“It’s not a lot to ask for love-“

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! I am nothing to you!” Liv screamed angrily. She couldn’t explain how angry she was. “And you’re forcing me to do your dirty work because you’re to scared to show your face after what you did!” She spat. 

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear.” All of a sudden Gordon pulled out a gun and shoved it against Liv’s throat that he was holding tightly, making it slightly difficult for her to breathing. “You don’t do as I say or tell anyone, I’ll kill you and Aaron. And it’ll be all your fault.”

A lump developed in her throat. Making her unable to speak. She nodded nervously and watched him leave the room after placing a note in her desk. “I’ll be in touch.” He said before shutting the door.

Liv collapses to the floor in tears. She couldn’t explain how terrified she was. What was she suppose to do? It wasn’t difficult to know that her dad meant what he said. Gordon would kill Aaron and her if she told someone. 

———-

Two weeks had gone passed and all Liv had done was deliver a couple of packages of drugs presumably to some shady guys in Hotten, in the middle of the night. Which meant that she was regularly sneaking out. 

Liv couldn’t stand to be out all alone in the shady Orr of town, especially when almost every time she was there at least one older man would say something inappropriate. Some of them were violent and would drag Liv until she attacked them and ran as if her life depended on it. 

The scariest one was when she had just delivered a package to an elder man that wouldn’t stop talking about not having a problem even though he did. As Liv was walking to the bus station a middle aged man blocked her path, he was clearly drunk. 

“What a pretty girl like you doin’ put here all alone?” He said in a whisper trying to touch Liv’s cheek.

Immediately Liv sped up and walked passed him, praying that he would leave her alone. But he didn’t, instead he violently grabbed Liv’s arm and began to pull her in his direction. Sweat dripping down his face while doing so. 

“COME HERE!” He yelled, almost white fingers digging into Liv’s jacket.

Liv screamed feeling petrified and knees the man in his ‘area’ causing him to let out a roar of pain so she could run off before he had a chance to catch her. After that night Liv couldn’t help but think, what would happen if something like that happened would and she wasn’t strong enough to fight them off? That question haunted her for hours almost everyday.

Her behaviour had changed too, and both Aaron and Robert had noticed. She was barely leaving the house as far as they knew, Liv wouldn’t speak unless she was forced to. And it wasn’t only them two noticing. Chas had asked on multiple occasions if Liv was ok. And every time Aaron or Robert would answer honestly and say that they didn’t know.

Her happiness was gone, and Liv was struggling to cope every single day. It was getting to the point where she was crying herself to sleep every night and was to scared to look at her phone when a message appeared incase it was from her dad.

But the worst part about everything were the nightmares that were forcing her to stay awake so she didn’t have to experience. They were becoming so bad that when Liv did decide to sleep she would sleep on the couch to avoid waking anyone up from her screams and cries, and would set an alarm for three hours hoping that they would end quicker then.

———-

“I think that it’s a waste of money.” Chas said leaving against the Dingles door. “What’s the whole point of buying an expensive camera when you have one that’s only a few years old?”

“Exactly!” Zak exclaimed. 

“Because I want a camera of my own so that I can take lovely photos of the countryside. I don’t see why you have to create a fuss, I’m the one paying.” Lisa replied sitting down by Zak.

“She’s got a point babes!” Charity smiled with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

“Thank you Charity.” Lisa smiled back. “For once you’re not being annoying.”

Everyone laughed except for Liv who was just staring at the air in front of her. She looked hidden, and wanted nothing more than to leave. But you can’t leave a Dingles party until it’s finished, and everyone know that they take hours. 

But why did she have to be there? Liv wasn’t even a Dingle. She wasn’t important l. She was only related to Aaron and the only reason that she lives with him is because he opened up about Gordon and needed something from her mum, who was a pill popping lazy mother who neglected Liv.

Suddenly Liv was snapped out of her thoughts by a nudge from Robert.

“Liv?” He muttered.

“Uh. What did you say?” Liv asked turning look at Chas after she gave a sarcastic wave.

“I was wondering if you would like to help Marlon down the Woolpack tomorrow? Everyone else has plans and it’s my only night off in weeks.” 

Everyone turned to look at Liv again, waiting for her to reply. An overwhelming feeling filled her body, she didn’t know why though. She was just being asked a simple question. It wasn’t like Liv had never been asked a question before. What’s wrong with her today?

“Uh yeah fine.”

———-

“See ya mum.” Aaron said quietly as he gave Chas a hug.

“Aww see ya tomorrow at Liv’s shift.” 

Liv left the house not bothering to wait for her brother and Robert. Which was actually a good opportunity for Chas to ask them what is wrong.

“Aaron seriously, what is wrong with her? She’s been miserable lately and I’m not the only one noticing.”

“Mum I’ve told you before I don’t know! And I don’t know how to ask her. It could just be her girl thing.”

Charity laughed loudly after hearing Aaron’s words. She couldn’t help it but when you hear Aaron trying to say something awkward to his mum you can’t help it. 

“Girl thing seriously? Babes I hate to break it to ya but a ‘girl thing’ is when you’re crying one second and laughing the next and want to eat chocolate 24/7. That is way more than a ‘girl thing’!”

“Well what are we suppose to do?” Robert stressed.

“Ask her what’s wrong maybe!” Chas exclaimed trying to point out the obvious, then she let out a small laugh. “You boys wouldn’t know a thing about parenthood if it hit ya in the face. Which it has!”

“Cheers for that. And we’re handling Seb fine so I guess you’re wrong.” Aaron joked and received a punch in the arm from Chas as he left with Robert and walked back to the Mill in the dark.

Everything was so quiet when it was late in Emmerdale. And it was better than it is in the day. Barely any fights or drama except for the one occasion of pure craziness that happens every once in a while.

“D’you think I should ask her tonight?” Aaron asked Robert in a mutter.

“Yes. But we both know that she won’t tell us straight away. It’s going to take a lot of time so if you want I’ll deal with Seb tonight while you deal with the teenage girl.”

“Cheers for that, I’m so blessed.”

———-

Liv was sat at the end of her bed with her legs crossed and her eyes stuck looking at the wall in front of her. The room was pitch black and silent. Or was until she was start toed by Aaron opening her door and giving her a weird look.

“What you doing all in the dark?” He asked turning on the light and going to sit by his sister.

Liv shrugged and turned back to stare at the wall again. Making Aaron give her a concerned look.

“Liv are you ok? You’ve been acting really weird and why are would staring at a wall in the dark?”

She ignored him.

“Liv!” He yelled after a couple of waiting. “Don’t ignore me. I know something’s wrong and I’m not leaving until you tell me.” 

A single tear feel done her cheek, giving her another reason to want her brother to leave. So he didn’t see her crying.

“Nothing’s wrong. So leave me alone.” She muttered.

He pulled Liv to look at him, the look that she had written on her face was heartbreaking. It was easy to tell that she was hurting about something. 

“But what?” He asked himself in his head.

“Liv” Aaron started. “Did um someone..... somebody touch you?”

“No!” Liv immediately yelled. “Aaron leave me alone. It’s got nothing to do with you!”

“So there is something!” 

Liv froze. “Shit!” She thought when realising that she’s let it slip that something was wrong.

He gave her a concerned stare. The annoyance in her eyes couldn’t help but make Aaron worry more. 

“Liv you need to get real and start talking to me.” He said in a low voice.

Liv turned back around to look at the wall opposite her. “Get out.”She muttered trying not to cry.

Aaron’s eyebrows knitted with confusion. “What? No!”

“I SAID GET OUT!”

“And I said No! Liv I’m serious! You need to talk to me!”

Her face swung round to face him. “I can’t!”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll get hurt!” She screamed, immediately regretting it as soon as it came out.

Aaron’s face dropped. He was now watching his little sister sob as loud as you could imagine against the wall while sitting on the floor.

Immediately he kneeled down and held her in his arms, even though Liv tried to push him away more than once.

The cries quietened down after twenty minutes or so. And that was when Aaron couldn’t help but give in to the urge of asking what she meant. Even though he knew very well that Liv wasn’t in the mood to talk. But it was too important.

“Liv why will I get hurt if you tell me what’s wrong?” Aaron asked in a calm and gentle voice.

He was expecting Liv to become defensive and push him even further away. But she didn’t. She told the mortifying truth that was eating her alive.

“Because dad promised me that he would if I told anyone.”

Words couldn’t describe how shocked and overwhelmed Aaron felt! He froze and watched as the girl in front of him that was always tough apologised. 

“Aaron I’m so sorry! Please don’t hate me! Please!”

He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in that position. “I could never hate you. But what did did he do?”

“I’ve been delivering drugs to some shady people in Hotten for him.” She muttered immediately looking down again feeling ashamed.

All Aaron could do was let out a massive and loud sigh that was shaky. You think that everyone’s ok and nothing bad is happening but then you’re told that your biggest nightmare has come back.

“Is that all?” He whispered nervously.

Realising what he meant, Liv nodded. “I didn’t have sex with them.”

“Did they try?”

“One did. But I got away.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve protected you from him better-“ Aaron grunted angrily until he was cut off.

“You did brilliant! I should’ve told you sooner. But I was a coward.”

He rocked himself and Liv back and forward gently as she cradled into his arms. They were both crying now and had red and puffy eyes that would probably take an hour to be normal again. 

“You weren’t a coward.” Aaron soothed. “You were brave!” 

———-

That night Liv woke up to the same terrifying monstrous man staring at her again. Instead this time there was a gun pointed to her bed.

“You make a sound I’ll blow you’re brains out!” Gordon threatened immediately.

Liv laid there trying not to cry or let out a whimper of fear. She simple did as he said and got out of bed and let him hold her with the gun by her head. She could do anything now and regretted letting him put his arm around her neck so she had no escape.

They made their way to outside the Mill and immediately the tears came streaming down. 

“Please don’t go this.” Liv begged quietly.

Gordon let out a small chuckle. “You shouldn’t have told Aaron.”

Those were the final words she heard before being shot in the head.


	7. She’s gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Liv’s death.

The loud bang caused both Aaron and Robert to jump out of bed immediately. 

“What was that?!” Aaron yelled frazzled. 

“A gunshot.” Robert stressed.

Immediately Aaron sprinted to Liv’s room as fast as he could telling her name. Robert followed him into Liv’s room both terrified to see that she wasn’t there. They gave each other an anxious glance before Aaron rushed downstairs and Robert grabbed Seb and stopped him from crying. Downstairs Aaron was yelling Liv’s name uncontrollably, running from room from room hoping that she would be in one of them. Even though he knew that it was highly unlikelyz

As soon as he checked every room in the house Aaron ran outside to see Liv’s body on the ground, blood gushing out, and a small note that was pressed under a small gun that he presumed was the murder weapon.

Aaron let out a deafening scream of heart broke and rocked his little sister’s lifeless body in his arms. Her skin was as white as a sheet and the dark blood wasn’t gushing out as much as before. But it had already covered half of Aaron’s shirt and trousers.

Robert came running as fast as he could with Seb in his arms and broke down next to Aaron as soon as he saw Liv. He knew that she was dead straight away. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not at that moment anyway.

“ROBERT!” Another voice suddenly screamed from not far away, sounding scared out of their mind in Robert’s opinion. 

It was Vic. Running frantically to the Mill and froze at the sight she saw. Vic quickly took Seb out of Robert’s arms and hugged him tightly as she cried, not wanting to let go.

Robert pulled Aaron in for a tight hug, making him let go of Liv and letting him cry into his chest.

“NO!” He cried. “Please not her! Not Liv!”

Robert struggled to bring himself to say it. But he had not choice. “Aaron I’m so sorry! She’s dead.” He broke into tears and took a glance at Vic who was busy calling someone. Presumably Chas or the police. Tears were stranding down her face like a river and making her gasp almost every time she spoke.

“I... need... police! Someone’s been. Killed! Emmerdale village! The Mill!” Was all she was able to say understandably. After that she went on uselessly about how to get there and what Liv looked like. 

Seb’s small body was held tightly and protectively against Vic’s chest while making a small cry. Even if he didn’t understand what was going on, it seemed like it. His round face was red and his growing teeth (not that there were a lot) were on full display. 

———-

Two police cars speeded up to the Mill, grabbing the attention of everyone that woke up because of the gunshot. 

Noah and Charity stumbled out of the Woolpack still their pyjamas, both with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. 

Chas had already left, running as of her life depended on it to the Mill as soon as Vic called. She didn’t tell anyone what had happened but they could all easily tell that it was bad from the look on her face. 

“Mum what’s happened?” Noah asked. “Is it Aaron or something?”

“I don’t know babe. But we need to call Debbie and Lisa.” She insisted putting an arm around him and making her way back into the building.

“Charity!” A voice yelled loudly just as Charity was about to close the door. 

“Paddy?” She exclaimed opening the door, confused. Noticing that he was fully dressed, p There was no way that he hadn't woken up from the gunshot and git fully dressed. He was already out she thought. “What are you doing out at like three in the morning?”

He got to the front door and stopped, fiddling with his sleeves. “I was out on a emergency run. Some dog broke his leg. What's happened? Bob told me that a gun went off." 

“Uh, yeah Chas went running offs second ago, sounded like a big gun.”

Paddy's face dropped with horror. "Is it Aaron?!" He panicked 

“I don't have a clue. But why don't I make ya a brew or something? You can call Aaron or whoever." 

Paddy nodded frantically and rushed in. He gave her a nod as a Thanks and made his way into the kitchen and charge his phone with the charger that he was given by Noah, who heard their short conversation.

“I’m gonna call Joe.” Noah stated while making his way upstairs with his phone pressed against his ear, waiting for Joe to pick up. And also making Charity roll her eyes with annoyance.

———-

Chas sprinted to the Mill. Quicker than a bullet some would say. She didn’t even consider taking a car, or even getting changed out of her pyjamas. As soon as Vic told her what had happened she was out the door. 

Chas could see see the bright flashing lights from the polices cars there. And could hear the heart braking screams and cries from Aaron mostly and also Robert, Vic and Seb.

She was taken aback at the sight that she cane to see. A white tent being put up over Liv’s body that she couldn’t see, but the blood was easily seeable. Two police officers in heavy bright coats were kneeling down by her lifeless body, and a lady with short grey hair was in front of them wearing a wight almost see through overall with her hood up. Aaron clinging onto Robert in the back of one of the police cars, and Vic in the front holding a calmer Seb.

“AARON?!” She screamed rushing to the car that the four were in and swung the door open while kneeling down. “Aaron what happened?”

Aaron dived into his mother’s arms, tears coming down like a waterfall. “She's dead! He killed her!" "Who did love?!" "Gordon!" Chas's face dropped with horror. She couldn't believe what her son had just said. Looking around at all the police Chas noticed that someone was walking I it the tent. She watched as they lifted the side of it, revealing a part of Liv's corpse. Just a second of seeing her in that way made Chas crumble to bits. Her heart broke. A part of it was gone and wasn't coming back for a long time. 

———-

The entire village were set aback by the horrific news about Liv’s death. Gordon was sentenced to life and would never have a chance of getting out. Every Dingle and Sudgen went to court to watch him go down. And secretly to make sure that neither Aaron or Robert try to kill Gordon whenever they had the chance. As soon as the loud bang was made everyone was slightly relieved. “Mr Livesy, you have already been in prison for another vile act. And now we have more evidence that can put you in prison for life. Which is exactly what you deserve. You broke the trust of your children, a trust that you should have done your best to keep. I am sentences you to life imprisonment. With no 

Gabby felt like she had lost another family member. It was almost like loosing her dad all over again. And the worst part was that all she got was grief at school. People saying that Liv deserved it and that she was exactly like her dad. Gabby didn’t hesitate to put them in their place and give them some bruises. 

“Let’s be honest. Liv isn’t a lost. I’d be more upset if Trump died.”

“Haha! Be careful mate, she might be watching.”

Gabby’s head turned towards them and Tyne’s anger was all over her face. “What did you just say?!” She yells furiously rushing over to them.

“Well it’s not like Liv was a big lost. Let’s be honest.” One of them laughed.

“You’re sick. Liv is my best friend! And she went through hell.” Gabby growled. Tears began to glaze over her eyes. A couple seconds later they were streaming down.

“Um it’s was. Not is.” One commented.

With that Gabby threw a punch at one of them, catching him right in the jaw. The guy let out a groan of sin but still tried to act tough. 

“I hope you rot!”

The funeral was beautiful. Daffodils because they were Liv’s favourite, music thatuv would play constantly was the choice, and Liv wore one of her baggy black jackets in her coffin. Her hair was made slblong and curly just like it was at her birthday. Sandra didn’t come though. Causing Chas, Aaron and Robert to have a massive go at her. And who could blame them? She was being outrageously despicable. Not even bothering to show at her own daughter’s funeral. And all because she was secretly drinking every second of the day. Like Liv was. Like mother like daughter heh?

She was buried by Ashley. Which was what Gabby asked Aaron for. So she could be with her dad and best friend at the same time. Her gravestone was simple. Nothing big like Vales big angel one. Just simple with writing carved into it. Like every gravestone. 

‘In memory of Olivia (Liv) Flaherty,  
a loved daughter and sister,  
And the bravest of them all!’ 

That night everyone stayed at the Woolpack. Celebrating Liv’s life, giving their condolences to Aaron and Robert. And to top the night off, a beautifully done moving speech from Aaron. Causing everyone to tear up, and some to silently break down. 

“Hi everyone. I’m Aaron, Liv’s brother. I just... wanted to say a few words.” He looked over at Robert, who gave him a encouraging smile. “Liv was amazing. She could be a bit of a handful sometimes but that’s what teens are. I know that I wasn’t there all the time. But I rmener when we were little, and I use to play with her to distract her from the yelling. I did everything with her. Even though I was older, but she was my little sister. And I’ll alesys love her. And Liv, I don’t regret anything. I’m glad that I found you. I just wish that I could have protected you. From him. And I won’t forget you. None of us will. I love you. Thank you.”

Nobody could forget her. How Liv would cause so much mischief that you’d go mad. Or how she could wrap Aaron around her finger in seconds with nothing but a cheeky smile, and Robert after a while. They loved her more than anything, not that it wasn’t obvious. Every year on her birthday they went to her grave and talked to her. It was like talking to her when she was alive. Except they couldn’t hear the sarcastic or rude replies that she could come up with almost naturally. And every time Robert would leave Aaron alone to have a special moment . He would tear up, telling her how sorry he was and would sometimes say a comeback that he thought that Liv would say. Robert would secretly watch from a distance while trying his best not to show how difficult it was to not cry. But he knew that Aaron wouldn’t care. Especially since he broke into tears almost as soon as they got there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this and I really did enjoy writing this even if it was a crazy story. Ok give me some more ideas no matter how crazy! As long as it’s not about magic or anything like that. Thank you!


	8. Back on track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv tried to get her life back together. (Smal things that happened when Liv gets out of the youth centre)

The first night was the most difficult for her. Being back in her bed, and she couldn’t stop thinking about the alcohol that she missed so much. There was a weak smell of it from when she had been drinking in her room before, but that just made it harder to cope.

The feeling of being trapped was stronger than before now that Liv was actually able to get booze, in the detention centre she couldn’t and it actually made it easier for her to fillet over the problem. Liv felt like her life wasn’t complete without having a drink everyday. And it took off the edge, made her not worry about anything. But most importantly, it was a way out of reality.

Outside her room Aaron would be sitting against her door, hoping that Liv was ok on the other side. She had been so quiet ever since she’d been home. And the fact that they knew about her drinking problem made everything worse. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and ashamed. And struggling to tell the truth to Aaron and Robert about why she couldn’t talk to them didn’t help the situation.

It wasn’t until the third night that Aaron finally decided to try and speak to her. Hoping they he would t get a door slammed in his face or yelled at.

“Liv?” Aaron said after gently knocking on her door. “Can we talk? Face to face?”

She stayed silent, trying to ignore her brother’s voice. But it didn’t work. Hesitantly she said the words ‘fine’ in a mutter after he asked to come in a second time.

He felt relieved, now that he could see what Liv was doing. Knowing that she wasn’t drowning herself in vodka, or anything else.

She sat at the end of her bed looking the in the opposite direction so Aaron couldn’t see her face. He slowly sat besides her with a nervous feeling developing on his stomach. Liv couldn’t bring even herself to look at him, it was to difficult without braking into tears. Instead she carried on staring at the wall with her hands digging into her palms, it was her way of stoping herself from doing anything stupid. Like sneaking out to get some booze when she had the chance.

“Liv please talk to me.” Aaron begged. “I won’t say anything, you can talk and I’ll listen.”

Feeling anxious Liv stayed silent. Instead she shook her head. 

Aaron let out a sigh of stress. “Liv please. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. And that you thought that you couldn’t talk to me because you were scared about what I would do! I promise that I’ll be there for you, and that I won’t do anything daft, just talk to me.”

She looked up at him and burst into tears. Aaron pulled her into his chest and let her cry into his shirt.

“I’m sorry!”

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything! I just wish that you could talk to me.”

“You know why I couldn’t.” She muttered wiping her eyes after pushing Aaron away. Revealing her red puffy eyes. “Plus I was embarrassed.”

Aaron immediately felt confused. “Embarrassed? Why?” 

Liv wiped her eyes again just before answering his question reluctantly.

“I was suppose to be strong, but I wasn’t. I was scared of how you would see me.”

Aaron’s heart broke. Had to be strong? He couldn’t help but feel guilty for everything that’s happened. He should’ve noticed that Liv was struggling, but instead he was to focused on himself. And he couldn’t forgive himself for that. His hands held her small face gently. 

“You don’t have to be strong.” He promised. “Not for anyone. Not for me or Robert or anyone else. Promise me that the next time you need to talk you’ll come to me, or Robert or anyone instead of having a drink? Or anything for that matter.” 

Slowly Liv nodded her head and cuddled up to her brother. She couldn’t let go. It was too difficult. All she needed was to have someone with her, and it was weird to be back.

A couple of minutes later when thinking that she was asleep Aaron slowly laid her down in her bed and tucked her in.

“Don’t go.” He heard Liv muttered quietly just as he was about to leave. “Can you stay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

He climbed into the warm bed and let Liv cuddle up into his chest. Her head laid shading his chest, and her eye began to slowly close. 

Aaron didn’t fall asleep until he could hear his sister’s gently yet shaky breaths m.

//////

Robert searched the Mill as soon as he got home. He knew that Liv and him weren’t out since it was her first night back and he was beginning to worry that Liv might have snuck out to get some booze, or even worse. But he couldn’t think like that.

He rushed up the spiral staircase two steps at a time and heard the heavy breathing that Aaron makes sometimes in his sleep when he’s in a uncomfortable position. He only recognised it because almost every single time Aaron made that sound he would also wake him up. Robert peered into Liv’s bedroom to see the two asleep on her bed all cuddled up. A smile grew on his face as he took a minute to admire the sight. Liv had been so distant and now it looked like she had finally let someone in after weeks of them trying. He made his way to Liv’s bed and gave Aaron a small nudged on his arm, waking him up almost straight away.

“What you doing in here?” Robert whispered. 

“Me and Liv has a chat and I’m guessing that I fell asleep.” Aaron replied, rubbing his tired eyes. “You go on to bed. I want to stay with her tonight.”

“Ok.” Robert nodded. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Aaron lied back down comfortably and held his sister tightly. She seemed so peaceful, and it was nice. 

He still couldn’t believe that Liv was back home. It was amazing. And Aaron he promised himself that night that he wouldn’t let anything like that happen to her again.

/////

The next day Liv walked downstairs dressed ready to go out and saw Robert and Aaron having breakfast and a brew. Both dressed to go to work and Robert was also attempting to feed Seb. He was having a temper tantrum for some unknown reason.

“Morning” Liv muttered as she sat down opposite Aaron.

He gave her a brief smile. “Morning.” He replied after swallowing his cereal. “You slept well.”

“Yeah, Uh thanks for staying with me.”

“You don’t need to thank me Liv.” Aaron insisted, giving Liv a sympathetic look. “I’m your brother I’ll always be there for you!”

“He’s right.” Robert interrupted. “I woke him up last night when I got back and he said that he didn’t want to leave you. And Seb didn’t wake up once shockingly.” 

She grinned at her brother in law for a second or two before jumping out of her seat and grabbing a piece of toast from Aaron’s hand and putting it in her mouth to hold so she could put in her jacket. 

“Oi! That’s my breakfast!”

She took the toast out of her mouth as she walked to the door and yelled: “you’ve got enough bread to last an entire week. See ya later.” Before she left, leaving Robert to chuckle at the expression on Aaron’s face.

“Cheeky bugger” he muttered putting another piece of bread in the toaster.

He turned his head to face Robert after hearing his quiet chuckle that he tried to hide.

“What?”

“She remind you of someone?” Robert answered. “I’m not joking it’s life a replica! Except for the fact that she actually has taste in clothes.”

“Ha ha! Very funny.” Aaron Replied dryly. “And I think that comfortable is the best way to wear. Not posh stuff like you.”

They both laugh at the bickering. And so did Seb. It was surprising how it seemed that he understood everything that was happening around him. And everyone thought it.

———-

Liv walked into David’s shop and headed straight to the crisps. She chose her favourite type and put the on the counter. As she put a five pound note on the counter next to them David began to speak.

“Welcome back.”

“Cheers.” Liv said dryly. “It’s nice to be out of prison.”

David could tell that something wasn’t right. He assumed that it was because of Gabby not being punished as bad as her or because of how things were with her and Jacob. He decided to speak again, hoping that it would help.

“I know it must be difficult being back. With people looking at you and that but I know that Jacob really missed you! I think you should talk to him.”

Liv grabbed her crisps and gave David a gentle nod. “Thanks. You know where he is?”

Right in cue Jacob stumbled into the shop. A small smile grew across his face as he saw Liv. The same happened to Liv.

“Hiya” he said nervously.

“Um hi. Can we talk?”

“Yeah! You wanna go to the pavilion?” He asked opening the door to her.

“Sure.”

-

“So how are you? I know that it must have been tough in there.” Jacob asked feeing slightly anxious. He and Liv say on the steps. 

“I’m better now. And it wasn’t that bad. was Gabby ok?”

“I haven’t talked to her.” He answered. “I really missed you! And I hate not being friends.”

Liv smiled. She needed a mate now. “Me too.” She moves closer towards him and let her head rest on his shoulder. “So.... are we mates?”

“Yeah”

-

Gabby walked into the Woolpack head in her phone until she heard the miserable voice of Charity.

“Are you going to buy anything or just stand there with your head in your phone like the world depends on it?”

She roles her eyes and picketed her phone. “Is Liv here? She’s not at the Mill.”

Charity pointed towards the back room. “Be quick.”

Gabby rushed to the back room and saw Liv eating the packet of crisps that she had earlier bought from David’s shop by herself. Jacob had gone to work a shift at the shop and she had nothing else to do. 

Her face lit up as soon as she saw Gabby and pulled her in for a hug. “Gabby! I missed you.”

“Same.”

The two pulled away and stood there awkwardly for a second. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to see me or not. But I couldn’t help it. Things haven’t been good ever since you left.”

“What happened? I asked Aaron and Robert after I heard something about Brenda and Bob but they didn’t know anything.”

“Oh trust me everybody knows!” She scoffed after crossing her arms. 

“Well tell me!” Liv insisted.

-

Liv came home later that night knowing everything that’s happened. And it didn’t surprise her to be honest. There’s always something happening in Emmerdale.

When she arrived back at the Mill Aaron and Robert were watching their favourite film. Liv couldn’t stand to watch it usually but this time she decided to sit in between the too and enjoy it. Seb was with Vic for the night and there was nothing happening the next day so the three of them decided to have a movie marathon. They watch horrors and had a laugh about how scared Robert was and then would watch a teen film and Aaron would moan nonstop to Liv about how bring and stupid it was. They had a blast! And the next night they did the same. It was great. Liv was finally adjusting and was talking to Aaron about anything in her mind. 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to just write a chapter about Aaron Robert and Liv bit I could come up with anything that hasn’t been done before so I decided to add some more. Please give me more ideas and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you.


	9. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv relapses. But why?

Liv’s pov:

I don’t know why I even thought that once I was out everything would be normal again. Be ok. If it wasn’t for Tash being let out a week after her everything would still be fine. How did she even find out where I live? Stalker! What am I suppose to do? Let her ruin my life? Torture me with her miss games like in the detention centre? No! No I can’t! But I can’t tell anyone either or it’ll just make everything worse. For them and me. 

Everything was going so well. I’d stopped drinking and Aaron and Robert were planning their wedding. Chas and Paddy are having a baby and Gabby’s already got enough going on with Laurels new relationship with Bob. Poor Brenda. 

How am I suppose to cope by myself if I couldn’t before? I barley did in the detention centre. But I can get booze now, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it! I’ll have to though. It’s the only way. 

And I was positive that Tash would get bored and disappear. All I had to do was not give her a reaction. Anything that would make her want to stay! How stupid could I be? I did exactly that! As soon as she threw a bottle of vodka at me when I was out at night alone I lost it. Shoved her to the ground and gave he a black eye, Well done Liv. I gave her what she wanted! Pathetic!

——

I was suppose to be at school but I couldn’t get myself out of the door. Scared that Task would be there or see me at the bus stop. I’m supervised that she hasn’t found out where I live yet. Thankful though. It’s the only place that I’m not scared to be.

In front of me was vodka in a plastic bottle. Like the one I used. I couldn’t help but take it with my, I couldn’t beat the temptation. It was to strong ! I needed a way to get out of reality. I missed it so much that I would hurt someone for it. It was so frustrating to not sneak into the Woolpack and knick some booze from the back. I doubt that I would’ve got away with it though. Especially when Aaron’s looking through my room and bag every night, seeing if I’m drunk and waiting for me to look like I’ve got a hangover. I could’ve hid it though. I did for months.

As soon as my hand lifted the bottle I couldn’t stop. My hands were shaking uncontrollably! It was like I was on automatic! I took the lid off and rested my lips on the top of the bottle. The smell was addicting! And with that I couldn’t help but feel relief as the strong smelling vodka went down my throat. That was until I heard a door open and then Aaron’s voice.

“LIV! What are you doing?!” He yelled almost angry and grabbed the bottle out of my hands and threw it towards the other side of the room. I put up such a fight that he almost couldn’t get the bottle out of my hands.

Tears came streaming down my face quicker than ever before. “I’m sorry Aaron! I couldn’t stop!” I screamed pulling myself into his chest.

He held me tightly and protectively. I knew his heart was breaking from the way his voice sounded when he was trying to soothe me. He was also stroking my hair, which he knew I found comforting most of the time.

“Liv What happened?” He asked me with a hard and stern face a couple of minutes later. 

I was sitting down on the couch and he was kneeled I front of me, holding my hands tightly. Probably so I couldn’t do a runner. My hands were still shaking, but not as much. It was a sort of shaking that you get when you’re a little nervous.

I tried to ignore him, not look down at him disappointed face. But I couldn’t. Aaron would let me. Don’t blame him, i would do it to.

“Liv answer me! What happened? I thought you me kicked it.”

“I had!” I yelled crying. “I promise you Aaron that is the first time I’ve had a drink ever since you found out! I just couldn’t help it. The bottle was there and I could t bring myself to move away. I wanted to stop but it was to difficult!” By this point I was sobbing. My hands were converging my red and puffy eyes. My cheeks were as red as the red on my schoolbag. I knew that i had let him down.

“Liv why? What’s happened?” He begged to know. His worried voice was making me more upset. Making it clear that I’d let him down, again!

“I can’t tell you.” I muttered in a sob.

His grip tightened on my hands. I knew that he wouldn’t give up trying to find out what had made me drunk again. But I didn’t want to say it. I would be ruining everything all over again. But I already had.

“No do that Liv!” He said in a low tone while shaking his head. “You need to tell me! You promised me that we could talk about anything.”

“I don’t want to ruin everything again! You’re planning a wedding Aaron! You don’t need me worrying you-“

“Well if you’re going to drink again then I do! You can’t keep on doing this Liv. It doesn’t matter what’s happening I’ll wait a few more months if I have to but I would stop whatever I need to so you can get better! Please just talk to me.”

I waited a few seconds to say something. I was to busy arguing in my head on what to do. Hesitantly, and anxiously I answered. With the truth.

“My cell mate got out a week after I did and she’s been showing up at school and whenever I’m alone. She won’t stop saying things and I guess it just got too much when she threw vodka at me.” I looked down feeling ashamed, and scared to see Aaron’s reaction.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He grunted after sighing loudly.

“You were stressed about the wedding and it wasn’t that bad at the beginning.”

“She the one that gave you the vodka then?”

“When I was out last night she threw it at me so I gave her a black eye and I couldn’t t help it. It was right in front of me. I took it and couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it.”

Aaron’s face said it all. He was disappointed, upset, pitying me all at once.

“Have you been struggling this whole time?”

“Not really. Just this week but I thought that it was just a bad time and would pass. But it didn’t.”

He sat down beside me and pulled me into his chest. Again his hand stroke my hair gently as he rocked ya both back and forward.

“Don’t worry alright? We’ll calm the police and then she’ll have to go. Just don’t do this ever again ok?”

“Ok. I promise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter for you all! And I got it less than an hour ago so that shows how much I liked it. I hope you al enjoy and please give me more ideas thank you!


	10. A tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Gabby get tattoos, but Liv’s get infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story, I think it was a great recommendation and please give me more ideas on what to write. Thanks!

Liv rushed towards the front door hoping that neither Aaron or Robert would see her. She was already grounded for bunkin’ off again wii Gabby. Not a surprise really. Luckily they weren’t there. 

She ran towards the bus stop where Gabby was googling tattoo parlours in Hotten that were cheap and did people who were underaged. Her and Liv decided while Liv was in the youth detention centre that once she was out they both promised to get matching tattoos together. After all, they both had been through so much drama to last a lifetime. They wanted a tattoo that meant something to both of them. They’d decided on getting sun and a moon that said ‘a friend for life’ inside of them. Liv was the moon and Gabby was the sun. It wouldn’t really work any other way. 

“Hiya” Liv said smiling as she and Gabby waited for the bus to arrive. “Got the money?”

Gabby pulled out a envelope and opened it to show a bunch of ten puns notes. By the looks of it there was around three hundred quid in there.

“Jesus!” She breathed. “Where’d you get all that money from? Laurel can’t have that just lying around.”

“It’s the money my dad left me. He said to use it something meaningful so why not this?” Gabby smiled and shoved the envelope back into her pocket as she saw the bus come around the corner and stop in front of the them.

They walked on and after paying for a ticket they made their way to the back of the bus and sat down. There wasn’t anyone else on the bus except for a small group of four boys around their age, maybe a year or two older. They were definitely from the rough side of Hotten, baggy trousers and oversized jackets that weren’t fashionable. Gabby couldn’t help but whisper judgmental things about how they looked and their clothes into Liv’s ear. Making her giggle.

—-

Aaron stumbled into the Mill and immediately laid down on the couch, letting out a sigh. After a busy day of complaining clients and Gerry being off you would probably do the same. 

“Hey Liv! You wanna watch a movie?” He yelled after seeing his favourite film beside him on the couch. He had nothing else to do and live a grounded so why not spend some time together he thought. Plus he was bored out of his mind. After waiting a few seconds for a reply Aaron got out of his comfortable position grunting while doing so and headed to Liv’s room. “Liv?” He spike.

He went into her room and realised that she had snuck out. She must’ve! And he also knew that once Liv was home she would be in deeper trouble. 

Aaron grabbed his jacket and phone and headed out, again. He called her four times before giving up and walked to the Woolpack, checking everywhere possible while on his way. Which made the journey almost double the time it should have been.

“Hey babes. What can I get ya?” Charity asked when seeing Aaron walk into the Woolpack.

“A device that tells you where a teenage girl would go out to when they’re grounded.” He answered sitting down at the bar. “Oh and a beer.” He added.

Charity gave him a confused look while pouring him a beer. “Aren’t you gonna arcs a search party out? That’s what I expected from you.” She yelled quietly.

“No point. I never find her and she’ll have to come home sooner or later. And I want to see how long it takes her to give up.” Aaron took a sip of his drink as soon as Charity placed it in front of him. 

She gave him a smile. But not a happy smile a smile you would do when you’re secretly impressed. “Oh ok. But I bet you that before you yell and ground her for life you’ll hug her and tell how either how much you love her or to never do it again.”

“And why do you think that?” Aaron asked giving Charity a weird face.

“Because I remember what it was like when you both use to live here. And Chas told me that’s what you do.”

He gave her a fake smile that she knew was fake. She punched him in the arm gently and walked over to the other side of the bar to get some orders from Tracy and Vanessa who had just walked in.

———-

The two girls jumped off the bus at the shady part of Hotten. Where people were offering them drugs, and where you could hear or see people yelling or fighting each other violently. And where there were barely any kids. All teenagers and above.

Reluctantly Gabby pulled out her phone and began to lead the way to the tattoo parlour.

“It should be around this corner and then straight ahead, says my phone.”

Liv followed her silently. She use to go to neighbourhoods like this when she and her mum were moving all the time. They could only afford to live in places that were nice when Sandra actually worked and tried to stop using pills 24/7, but she always relapsed. Her head was kept down and her hands were in her pockets the entire trip. Knowing how bad some places can be just made slightly more anxious. Unlike Gabby who was waving her phone about, complaining about the WiFi connection half of the time and the rest grabbing the attention of almost everyone else.

“Gabby keep your voice down!” Liv whispered harshly into her ear after noticing a group of older guys watching them, saying thing about the presumably in secret by the way the were speaking. Covering their mouths and then laughing or nodding.

Gabby nodded and lowered her head after realising why Liv said what she said. Her nerves were building up and she felt slightly embarrassed. 

“Soz!” She muttered and carried in walking.

-

They arrived at the tattoo parlour barely any time later. It was quite small. Only one person could walk in one direction because the room was so thin and long. On the walls inside there were photos of the same three people, all girls and tattooed from the next downwards. There were animal prints painted into each wall. One had tigers print, another had a leopards print, the one by it had zebras patterns and the other one had giraffe patterns. 

Liv noticed that there was a bell on the reception table and decided to ring it. A couple of seconds later two ladies came. They were in the photos and only looked to be in their mid twenties.

“You have an appointment?” One asked with a strong Welsh accent. She was wearing all red. From her shoulder to her jewellery.

“Uh yeah.” Gabby stuttered. “We’re a bit early though.”

The other lady pulled out a notebook and said:

“It’s fine. We can start early. Which one of you are having the moon?”

“Me” Liv muttered, taking off her jacket.

The lady smiled and pointed to a leather chair at the end of the room. “Come on.”

Nervously Liv went over and sat down on the chair. She watched at Gabby did the same. They were both equally excited as anxious.

“What’s your name then kid?”

“Uh Liv”

“I’m Darcy. And that’s Harriet.” She pointed at the other lady preparing some equipment. “What’s you’re name then?” Darcy asked Gabby.”

“I’m Gabby.”

-

The four of them talked the entire time that Liv and Gabby were having their tattoos. Darcy and Harriet were surprisingly really nice. Nicer than people that Liv had met before. It was rear to meet people like this in the shady part of towns. By the time they had both finished Liv and Gabby’s tattoos they were completely finished the four of them all were really getting along. It was like they had known each other for ages.

“Alright we’re done!” Harriet exclaimed with a smile on her face. “Want to see it before we cover them up?”

Both Gabby and Liv nodded excitedly. They walked over to a mirror that covered half of the wall at the end of the building. They looked at each other excitedly.

“Ready?” Liv said.

“On three.”

“1, 2, 3.” They both counted down together before looking at their left hips happy.

A smile grew on both of their faces. They couldn’t have looked any better!

“Wow! They look lush.” Gabby gasped.

“Yeah. Cheers.”

“It was no problem but if you mention out name then we will hunt you down.” Darcy explained in a threatening tone. 

“Don’t worry out mouths are shut.”

————

Liv snuck into the Mill later that night after spending some time at the pavilion with Gabby to wait for their new tattoos to stop hurting a bit. The pain was bearable but it was still uncomfortable. 

She snuck into her room that was pitch dark. And just as she thought that she had got away with sneaking out, her lamp light lit up the room and right at that moment she let out a sigh of annoyance and turned around to see both Aaron and Robert standing there looking furious.

“Where you been?” Aaron demanded to know in his low and threatening tone.

“Out.”

“With Gabby we’re guessing?” Robert suggested.

“Does it make a difference?” She muttered laying down in her bed and taking out her phone.

Robert immediately snatched it out of her hands making her yell: “Ey give it back!”

“Tough.” Robert secretly smiled. “You can have it back after your not grounded.” He pocketed his phone and placed his arms on his hips.

“So start talking.”

“We went to the pavilion had a few drinks, that was it.” Liv muttered looking down.

Aaron grunted angrily. “You’ve been drinking?! Liv you’re underaged! What were you thinking?”

“It was a laugh! So leave it. Ground me for another two weeks and then forget it. Like we always do.”

“We never forget about your crimes, we just don’t talk about them so then we can use them when you get in even if bigger trouble.” Robert stated.

She rolled her eyes obliviously. “Can you just chill? It’s not like I was doing drugs or anything.”

“And by anything I’m guessing having sex like Gabby was last year.” Robert muttered just loud enough for Aaron to hear.

He stared at him looking extremely confused. “We’ll talk about that later but you still can’t be drinking! Liv you’re sixteen.”

“Really? Didn’t realise.”

Liv stood up and and began to walk towards the door until Aaron grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. She accidentally hit the left side of her hip against the side of her bedside table as he did so. She let out a small cry of pain, causing both Aaron and Robert to become concerned.

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked straight away. Trying to pull her jumper up to see if there was a bruise or cut.

Liv slapped his hand away hoping that he would leave it, and made it seem like she was fine even she was secretly still in pain, but it was bearable. It was like she was being pinched.

“Are you sure you’re alright? It looked like it hurt.” Robert said 

“I said I’m fine!” She yelled frustrated.

Aaron sighed. “Well let me just check it.” He tried to pull her shirt up again but Liv pushed him away and stormed downstairs thankful that they didn’t see the bandage over her new tattoo.

Aaron turned back to Robert with a confused look written all over his face. “Did she seem alright to you?” He asked pointing at the door.

“Yeah since she knows that she’s grounded. Annoying, rude, always asking for things or ordering is around. Typical teenage girl.”

———

The next day late at night when Aaron and Robert were busy dealing with Seb Gabby came. It was handy to have Seb going through his teething phase because the made way more easier to sneak outside. Knowing is much trouble she was already I made Liv rethink about going any further than just a few steps away from the front door.

“Hey. Has anyone seen it yet?” Liv asked in a whisper, looking back into the house as she carefully closed the door and then put her hands in her pockets. 

“No- “ Gabby answered shivering. It was storing my cold outside for a normal day. “- I haven’t even taken the bandage off yet. You?” 

“Yeah I took it off last night after it stopped hurting.”

Gabby gave her concerned eyes. “Mine didn’t hurt! Isn’t that bad?”

“No.” Liv snorted. “I just hit it against something and it’s just a bit tender. I’ll be fine chill.”

“Fine. See ya in school tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Liv gently reopened the front door and carefully walked back into the building after Gabby and her exchanged goodbyes and walked off.

———

Two weeks later Gabby was fine, it was like she had never got a tattoo. No more sensitive skin or small worried that her mum or Laurel would see it and then force her to explain. Meanwhile Liv was even worse than before but she hid it well. There was now always a strong thirst for water and every now and then she would have strong pains in her bones or muscles around the area of her tattoo. Her tattoo had swollen and had a rash. Trying not to worry Liv ignored it, hoping that the next day it would all be ok and that she was just ill or having a bad reaction to getting a tattoo or something similar.

It was only when Robert had caught her vomiting for the third time in one week that he forced her to go to the hospital. Just to be safe.

“Robert I’m fine!” Liv insisted. “It’ll pass.”

She made her was back to the couch and carried in watching her show while Robert stood there completely stunned by how oblivious she was being.

“Liv that the third time this week you’ve been sick and it’s not even Wednesday.” He exclaimed and then picked up his car keys. “Get up! I don’t care if you don’t want to we’re getting you checked out.”

After realising that she had no other choice Liv turned off the tv and stood up, but only to fall back down. A wave of dizziness cane over her and some how she immediately felt weak. Robert noticed her struggling and quickly rushed over to her worried.

“Liv are you ok?” He asked concerned.

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy.”

Robert could see that there was no way that Liv could walk steadily and swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the car. With no strength to argue Liv sighed. Secretly hoping that none of this has nothing to do with her tattoo. 

———-

“Olivia Flaherty?” A nurse called out with a warm and welcoming smile.

Robert stood up and helped Liv stand up. Noticing how difficult it was for the young girl to stand up by herself the nurse quickly pushed a wheelchair over to the two of them and helped Liv steadily get into it with the help of Robert. She pushed Liv who was slouched over on the wheelchair into one of the rooms where a doctor was waiting for her. He quickly stood up and picked up a torch and shone it in her eyes once the nurse left. 

“Hello I’m doctor Clause, and you are?” He looked up at Robert waiting for an answer. 

“Oh I’m Robert and this is Liv.”

The doctor starred at the girl for a second, immediately knowing that there were obviously something wrong by how weak and unwell she looked. Her head was lying on her hand.

“Hello Liv.” The doctor kneeled down to her height and shone the light in her eyes. She flinched away from the annoying bright light quickly. “Say still.”

She did as told not bothering to argue. Liv sat there as the man took her temperature as well. Both Robert and the doctor had noticed more than once how Liv was clutching the left side of her hip. He kingly asked her if he could lift her shirt but Liv just insisted that there was no need and she was fine. But the doctor wouldn’t stop. Admitting defeat Liv let him do so but only after saying that Robert had to leave. 

Her rash covered and lumpy skin where her tattoo was revealed. The man gently touched her skin which made her wince in pain. He apologised in a mutter. 

“How long have you had this tattoo?”

“Huh? Like just over two weeks.” Her fingers clenched the sides of the leather wheelchair as the older man put some more pressure on the swollen area. 

He could tell that she was in pain when there was any pressure. “Ok, so it’s been like this for two weeks then.” He said quietly to himself. “And have you been in a lot of pain most of the time?”

Liv shook her head. “No” she lied. “It’s just when someone touches it.”

Knowing that she was lying the doctor called Robert back in and began to explain what he believed was wrong.

“Liv has a minor staph infection. All the symptoms really there and she’ll have to take some antibiotics at home for a couple of weeks. The chemist will explain everything but I do need you to come back for another checkup in about two weeks. And I do recommend that you have a talk with your sister.” 

Robert smiled after hearing the word ‘sister’ he liked being known as that. Liv didn’t cost erect the man knowing that Robert liked it. They simply went to the chemist quickly and then went home.

———-

When they had arrived home Aaron was already waiting for them with a box of pizza each. He watched as Robert helped Liv to her bedroom, asking a thousand questions that Liv didn’t even bother to reply to. Then he went back downstairs and gave Aaron the medication instead of explain.

“Staph infection? How?” Aaron said loudly.

“I don’t know. But she really doesn’t want us to see her hip. That’s where it is, I haven’t bothered asking her yet. She needs sleep.” Robert replied making a brew for him and his partner.

“How’d you mean?” 

“When we were with the doctor she made me leave before she showed him her left hip. She basically kicked me out!” Robert placed a brew on the table for Aaron and drank the one he made for himself in sips.

“Thanks.” Aaron muttered barely loud enough to hear before sipping his drink. “You don’t think she got it from a cut? Do you?”

Robert gave Aaron a confused glance for a second until realising what he meant. “You think she... hurt herself?”

“I was at her age. I’m talking to her now.” Aaron rushed upstairs with Robert following him into Liv’s room. 

She was asleep and must have been so tired to not wake up from the loud bang that Aaron made when opening her door and making it hit against the wall.

Robert pulled him aside. “Let me. Knowing you she’ll wake up.”

He agreed and watch from a small distance as Robert gently and slowly lifted the left side of Liv’s shirt to reveal her tattoo. With that Aaron lost control and yelled: “LIV WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”

Liv woke and jumped out of bed annoyed that they knew. “Aaron calm down! It’s just a tattoo!”

“Just a tattoo? Liv you’re underaged and it got infected.” He yelled voice full of anger.

“How’d you even pay for it?” Robert asked trying to stop the yelling.

“That doesn’t matter and I’m not saying no matter what!” She grunted sitting down more comfortably on her bed.

“Well how much then?”

She looked at Robert for a second, trying to remember what the answer to his question was. “Like two hundred or something.” She shrugged.

“Ok well that’s not to difficult to get your hands on.” Robert muttered to Aaron. “And that means that you got it at a cheap place, which explains why it got infected.”

“No, really?”

“Shut it! Your grounded and I’ll be taking your phone.” Aaron took her phone from her desk and shoved it in his pocket. “No doubt that Gabby was involved.”

“Gabby is nothing to do with it!” Liv insisted standing up. 

“Well Gabby’s text says otherwise.”

She grunted under her breath and watched as the two of them left the room.

“What am I suppose to do now?” Aaron whispered to Robert just outside her room.

“Tell Bernice, god help us, make sure she takes her antibiotics and find out where she got the money from.” Robert stated in a firm voice.

———-

Liv stumbled downstairs late at night where the two others were having a pizza.

“Have you finally decided to admit where you got the money from to get a cheap tattoo?” Robert suggested.

She sat down on the couch and gave the two of them an eye roll. “Not going to happen not matter how many times you ask so may as well get use to it.” She sighed. “Besides you can’t do anything about it.”

“No but Bernice is off her head and Gabby’s isn’t exactly in our good book at the moment.”

Her head swung over to face them like a bullet, disbelief written all over her face as she did so. “You told her?! Why?”

“Because Liv She has the right to know that her daughter got a tattoo that could be infected and is illegal.” Aaron said stressed. “You’re lucky she hasn’t come up here and blamed it all on you for once, and Gabby seems to know where you got the money from. So unless you tell us I’ll be talking to her tomorrow.”

A small chuckle left Liv’s mouth. “Do all you want. I don’t care anyway. And you have to admit it’s a really pretty tattoo.”

“I won’t lie, it is quite nice but it doesn’t make everything fine.” Aaron admitted making him receive a stare form Robert that said:  
“Are you serious right now?”

“And your grounded for a month, two if you carry on with that attitude.” He added to please Robert.

“Fine but I don’t regret it one bit.”


	11. Back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gets into a fight and Aaron and Robert come to talk to her. Will she open up?

Aaron walked downstairs and answered the landline that had been ringing for a couple of minutes. Aaron and Robert assumed that it was just a call centre or something.

“Hello?” Aaron said rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Hello is this Aaron Dingle, Liv Flaherty’s guardian?”

“Yes. Has something happened?” He rasped nervously.

“This is the youth detention centre calling. Im afraid that Liv has been in quite a violent fight against two other girls. And we do need to come here to talk to her.”

Aaron sighed, annoyed at Liv but thankful that now he could see Liv. Even if she didn’t want to see him.

“Yeah ok, I’ll be as soon as possible.” With that he hung up the phone and rushed up the staircase taking two steps at a time.

Robert walked out of Seb’s room holding him in his arms. He had just calmed Seb down after being woken up by the loud ringing from the phone. Robert was now feeding Seb a bottle of milk which made him quiet.

“Who was it?” Robert asked clearly annoyed with whoever called.

“The detention centre. Liv’s been in a fight and I need to go down to talk to her.”

“Is she ok? Do you want me to come down with you?” 

Aaron gave Robert a stare face.  
“What about Seb?” He pointed it. “We can’t just leave him here can we?”

“I’ll call Vic. Explain what’s happened and leave him there for the night.” Robert suggested. 

“Fine but we have to be quick.”

——

The two of them sat down nervous after dropping Seb off with an angry Victoria. The room was empty besides them which made it even for nerve racking because all you could hear was them talking. 

Suddenly Aaron was jumped out of his thoughts about ‘what if she doesn’t talk to us?’ ‘What do I say?’ as Liv walked through the metal door and sat down opposite them.

Both Aaron and Robert gasped at the sight of her. There was a cut on her lower lip, a dark bruise was developing around her left eye and on her neck you could clearly see red and purple hand marks. It showed just how violent the fight actually was.

“O my god!l” Aaron gasped shocked. “Liv why happened?”

“I got in a fight.” Liv muttered emotionlessly. 

“Well that’s easy to see.” Robert muttered back. 

Aaron nudged him in the arm, indicating him to say something more sensible. Liv rolled her eyes at them.

“What’d you want?” Liv asked.

“We want to know what happened. Liv you looked like the girls chocked you or something from that mark on your neck.”

“Yeah well when you fight two girls that got banged up for beating someone almost to death you sorta expect to get marks.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “What? Liv why would you do that? Your suppose to be keeping your head down!”

“Thanks for that. Like I didn’t already know.”

Robert massaged the bridge of his nose feeling stressed. “Liv you have to talk to us. We’re trying to help you.”

“Yeah and look how that ended up.” She scoffed while fiddling the end of his thumbs under the table.

“Liv just stop it.” Aaron sighed. “You need to talk to me, I’m really struggling to understand why you were drinking.”

She glared at them for a second. “You really want to know the truth?”

The two men nodded straight away. Showing how desperate they were to understand. 

“Fine, I drink to forget my life.”

Aaron’s expression changes from curious to confused. “What?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Do you get how bad my life is?! I get that you had a shit childhood and that but you’re not the only one who struggled! I had to look after my mum every second of the day, clean the house, dress her, feed her, I even had to find work whenever we moved because half of the time she couldn’t even get out of bed without my help. I hated life! And the only reason that I didn’t end it all was because she needed me.”

You could visibly see tears trickling from her eyes, the same for Aaron. His heart broke in two when hearing the words leave her mouth. She was actually telling the the truth, it was shockingly difficult.

“Liv- “ Aaron started just before being cut off by Liv.

“-Don’t! Aaron I don’t want your pity.”

“Liv I’m not pitying you. I’m worried about you! This is the first time you’ve actually opened up to us.” He explained in a concerned tone. “I want to understand what you’re going through Liv but you shut me out every time I try. Please don’t do that this time.”

Liv looked down for a couple of seconds, debating in her mind if she should do as her brother wanted. Reluctantly she nodded silently and began to talk.

“I was always expected to be strong. Everyone has something going on and they don’t need me adding to it. I mean I don’t even know why you want me.” She broke into tears, and also caused Aaron to go even more confused.

“Why would I want you?”

Liv quickly wipes her red watery eyes. “I spied on you for Gordon! I was going to stand up in court and say what a good guy he was, I almost got Robert went to prison for paying Ryan, I almost killed Lisa and then let Gabby take the blame and that’s not even all of it!” Robert watched in silence as tears pricked down the siblings eyes. He was shocked at how honest Liv was being even if it was braking his and Aaron’s hearts. “Aaron I’m not worth the hassle, you should just get rid of me joe before I end up hurting someone else. I mean it’s in my blood innit?”

“Wow hang on. What do you in your blood?” Aaron asked trying to understand.

Liv sat there ignoring his question. She watched anxiously as Aaron slowly put the pieces together in his brain. But Robert has already done that. And for some unknown reason he decided to keep his mouth shut, sadly making Liv more anxious inside. Her hands were shaking and clearly not because she as cold like she would’ve said if asked. Aaron’s eyes widened once realising what she meant.

“Gordon?”

Her head bowed down hiding her red cheeks and puffy eyes. They could still hear her sobs that she was trying to keep quiet but failed. 

“Liv you are nothing like him! Why would you even consider that you are?!”

“Because I’m doing the same as he did! I’m hurting people, trying to get away with things that are my fault. And while you have every Dingle and Sudgen looking out for you, and all I’m doing is causing nothing but trouble.”

Aaron’s shivered from her words. “How can she even think that?” He thought to himself. He wanted nothing more but to take her home and hold her in his arms for the rest of his life, to protect her from everything. But he couldn’t, he had to leave her alone again. And that was the worse part.

“Listen to me! You are nothing like Gordon! And if you’re scared that you’re turning into him then remember that I went to prison too.” Liv looked up at him after she’d stopped crying. She listened to every word that left her brother’s mouth thoroughly. “Me and you have got nothing to do with him and it’ll stay that way forever, you understand?”

She nodded briefly and annoyingly the bell rang and the metal door saying open. “Times up!”

The tree of them stood up and gave hugged. They all felt relieved Taft Liv has opened up about everything. Even if it was shocking. The two men watched as Liv disappeared through the door and into the corridor smiling. 

At least they could help her now. Their family was complete again. And it was staying that way.


	12. Tash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tash forced Liv to drink and leaves Aaron to clean up the mess.

Liv rushed downstairs as fast as she could after hearing the small and quiet sound of a glass smashing. She couldn’t sleep anyway, especially with it only being her third night back from the youth detention centre. She stumbled frantically looking for the light switch. Liv assumed that it was probably Aaron or Robert coming back from a date night at the Woolpack that Liv was organised just to have to time alone. Once she did find the light switch the room illuminated up, and sitting down on her couch was Tash. What? How’s she even get in there? Her hair was in a messy bun that looked like it hadn’t been washed for a couple of days and the grey baggy sweatshirt that she was wearing looked the same. It was clear that she’s been sleeping rough but Liv had no idea why. Tash had been released only a couple of days before Liv, after a year inside Liv expected that she would’ve been long gone. 

Her face turned and a evil grin was written all over her face. “Hey alki, want some vodka?” In her hands was a full bottle of expensive vodka that Liv was tempted to drink. She hadn’t beaten her drinking problem yet, and being able to actually get a drink made it even worse. 

“What you doing her?” Liv sternly asked, jaw clenched along with her fists.

The other teenager slowly walked up to her and pulled off the lid to the glass bottle. The strong smell of alcohol filled the room. Liv’s eyes were stuck on the liquid inside it. It was extremely difficult to not snatch the bottle out of Tash’s hand and chug the entire thing down in seconds.

“What’s wrong alki? Want a drink?”

Liv shook her head quickly. “Get out before I do something that we’ll both regret. And remember that there’s people upstairs.” She said firmly hoping that Tash would believe her lie.

Her attempt to scare Tash off failed when she laughed in Liv’s face and took a small sip of the vodka. 

“I really missed doing this when I was inside.”

“What braking into people’s houses and forcing them to drink?”

“That and getting hammered.” She sighed with a grin. “You know we’re not that different.”

“We are nothing alike!” Liv growled. “Now get out before I do it myself.”

Suddenly Tash pulled out a small knife from her back pocket and pointing it at Liv’s throat. Making her freeze nervously. Tash leaned closer to Liv’s ear and whispered:  
“No, not until you have a drink.”

She knew that if Liv had a taste of any alcohol she wouldn’t be able to stop. Especially after everything that’s happened with Gerry and that. Tash could easily tell that Liv was struggling to cope at the moment she first saw her after Liv was told about his death. It made it easier for her to get in Liv’s head though. Reluctantly Liv slowly took the bottle out of Tash’s hand giving in to the temptation, with her hands shaking the entire time.

She could see Tash’s evil smirk through the glass. Her heart was racing so quick that all you could hear was her heart beefing in dead silence. Her lips gently touched the the cold glass and just as the strong smelling and tasting liquid touches her tongue Liv shoved the bottle back into Task’s hand harshly, shaking her head the entire time. 

“No! I’m not going to be your plaything so get out!” 

She gave Liv a fake confused look. “What’s wrong alki? Scared that you won’t be able to stop? Because that’s why people like you do. As soon as you start you can’t stop, and you’re a waste of space too.”

Liv agreed. Everything that Tash said was true. People like her are wastes of space! She believed that already but hearing it from somebody else made it even more believable. Her fingernails dig into her skin as she tried to hold back the anger so nobody else would wake up. She took a step closer to Tash, putting on a brave face while doing so.

“You know “‘she started “I don’t care if what you say is true or not. At least I’m wanted. Not that I feel wanted or deserve it even! At least I can come here and call it home.” Tash struggled to keep a brave face on after Liv reaches her insecurities that she discovered inside. “I don’t work on the streets as a slut.”

With that Tash threw Liv to the ground grabbing her by the hair violently. She let out a shriek of pain. “Get off you cow!” 

The violent girl was leaning over Liv making her feel small and weak. Still in her hand half full bottle of vodka and the other rye small blade that was just inches away from her soft skin. Liv pushed Tash’s hand with a tight grip trying to stop her slicing her cheek. Her eyes were stuck on the bottle that was gradually getting closer.

“Drink it.”

“No!” Liv shook her head quickly.

“Drink it!” Tash’s voice became threatening and scary as she screamed the demand.

Again Liv shook her head as fast as possible with tears beginning to appear. “I said no, please!”

She managed to kicked Tash in the rib which made her let out a groan of extreme pain. Liv pushes pass her and rushed to the door but just as she touched the handle she was pulled back from the back of her top by Tash, who shockingly had a strong grip after being punched in the rub.

She managed to get Liv against the wall after abandoning the knife ins did the vodka. All of a sudden the alcohol was being shoved down Liv’s throat and a deadly looking smile grew on Tash’s face again as she watched the tears stream down Liv’s face. She tried her hardest to stop, to not drink it but after a couple of seconds she gave in. Taking hold of the bottle and chugging it all down while hearing a comment from Tash every couple of seconds.

As soon as she’d finished the entire bottle luv regretted it all. Asking herself why she did it while Tash tried to convince her that alcohol was the right way even though Liv knew it wasn’t, the bottle gel out of her hands and smashed into tiny shards on the ground along with a loud smashing noise. 

“Don’t go pitying yourself alki.” Tash commented. “bet that you feel better now.”

Inside Liv agreed, she felt more relaxed and calmer but that was the alcohol talking. In her head Liv was screaming and cursing at herself, saying how stupid and what a pushover she is. Aaron would be so disappointed in her but he might not say it but he would definitely be thinking it. Everyone had their own life to get on with and now she’d just made it even worse for them all. Even if they’d deny it. 

Just before Tash left she whispered into Liv’s ear: “I’ll be back with some more. See ya then alki!”

With that Liv watched as she disappeared out the door. She was all alone with a smashed bottle that she had just drank and gave into her temptations. She couldn’t bring herself to be around the weak smell of alcohol that surrounded her joe and ran as fast as she could to her bedroom. Liv began to scream, hating herself throwing clothes, school works and equipment everywhere. Letting all of her anger out and not being able to stop herself. It felt so relieving and was certainly helpful. The last thing she did just before collapsing to the floor in tear was smashing the photo frame and picking up one of the sharp shards. It felt cold in her hand and her fingers put pressure on it until it began to cut. Every time that Liv tried to cut her head said: “No! Aaron wouldn’t want this for you, and he knows what it’s like.”  
She couldn’t imagine how upset Aaron would be to discover that his sister was considering coping the same way he did. He’s just feel guilty even though everyone would try to convince him otherwise. 

The front door opened again ten minutes later, and in walked Aaron. His face were full of worry and shock as his eyes met the smashed glass first, realising that the smell that had filled the room was alcohol. 

“Oh god” Aaron thought to himself, he became ten times more worried. Immediately he was rushing upstairs to Liv’s room, screaming her name worriedly while doing so. When he reached her door it was locked, Aaron tried a couple of times to kick it open but it seemed that Liv had blocked it from the other side. 

“LIV! LIV TALK TO ME! Please!” Aaron cried emotionally as he banged the door. Praying that his little sister was alright, not hurt or dead even. He couldn’t help but imagine the worse, opening the door to find Liv unconscious or dead on the other side.

He heard a muffled cry and took it as a good sigh. “Liv? Liv just open the door yeah?” He tried again.

“Aaron please just go!” Liv pleaded in tears but still giving Aaron reassurance. For now at least. 

“Liv I’m not leaving even if the ceiling falls down.” He yelled without thinking and then immediately regretted it knowing that it would make Liv think about Gerry

Her eyes were stuck staring at the shard in her hand, it glistened in the light. All she could hear was Aaron’s dim and shaky voice. She couldn’t explain it but it felt like she was t in control, that even though Liv wanted to let her brother in she couldn’t help but push him away.

“Liv -“ Aaron started. “I’m not leaving.” He could hear her moving around. The quiet steps made him even more reassured, he let out sigh. “Liv please just talk to me! What’s happened?”

“I drank.”

His eyes closed shut tightly after hearing one of the worst possibilities that and to his mind. She’d had done so well. “What had made her do it? What?!” He grunted to himself feeling guilty that he wasn’t there to look after her, to stop her.

“Liv is that all?”

She knew what he meant as soon as she heard the words come out of his mouth. “I’ve trashed my room and there a piece of glass in my hand.”

“Liv put the glass down! It won’t help.” He insisted.

“Well it helped you.” Liv scoffed thinking that Aaron couldn’t hear it, but he did. The reason was only making everything more difficult for Aaron. He’d hurt himself for a long time and even though Liv knew that he knew it was wrong she had a point. The only reason Aaron stopped was because he’d got found out. 

“Liv I’m begging you, please let me in.”

The silence between then lasted minutes until Liv had reluctantly and anxiously began to unblock the doorway and opened the door, still holding the shard in her hand. Aaron’s face said it all. How worried he was, how shocked and scared even as well. Once seeing the glass Aaron slowly took it out of her hand and threw it as far as he could. He pulled his broken little sister into his arms and rested his head on top of her. Immediately she broke into tears, constantly apologising while clinging onto Aaron’s shirt as if her life depended on it. Aaron looked into her room shocked at the destruction she’d made in there. But it didn’t matter now. All that mattered was being there for Liv.

——

An hour later after Liv had properly calmed down Aaron sat her down on the couch to talk. 

“Liv why did you end up drinking? I thought that you weren’t tempted anymore.” Aaron said worriedly.

Liv sat there staring at him, unable to speak for a couple of seconds. “I’ve always been tempey but I can usually control it.”

“Then why did you do it?”

She coos the bare to look at him when she spoke. “Because Tash made me.” Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Her brother’s eyebrows knitted with confusion. “Who’s Tash?” He asked angrily.

“She was my cell mate inside, she’s the reason that Steve found out and left a couple of days before me.”

“She was here?!” Aaron gasped after Liv nodded. “Did she hurt you?” 

“No, she just shoved the vodka down my throat. I tried but when I drank a bit I just couldn’t stop.” Liv looked up to reveal her red puffy eyes and the shake was written all over her face as she spoke. “I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me!”

Aaron grabbed hold of her face and made his little sister look at him in the eyes as silent tears streamed down her face. “I can never hate you! And you don’t have to be sorry. I’m here for you, all the way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give me more amazing ideas. Thank you!


	13. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv plans a special night for Aaron and Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea basically just popped into my head and be I thought that it would be a great story to write. Hope you all enjoy!

“What have you done?”

Lib blocked the doorway that lead into the Mill with a excitement written all over her face. While both Aaron and Robert’s faces had confusion written all over them. 

“Why’s you think I’ve done something wrong?” Liv asked annoyed by Aaron’s question.

“Because you’re not letting us into our own house. Either that or you’ve broken something.” 

She gave them an eye roll as a reply. “You know you can be a jerk sometimes.”

“Back to you.” Robert replied. “So what is it?” He asked after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

Liv slowly opened the front door and lead her the two of them in. She had a bottle of wine and some chocolates on the couch along with a massive selection of movies, and a small candle that was the only source of light I the entire house. 

Both Aaron’s am Robert stood there shocked while Liv spoke.

“I know that you haven’t had a date or anything in a whole so I thought as a thank you for helping me with everything I’d plan one for you.”

“You did all of this by yourself?” Aaron asked still amazed.

“Well Chas got the booze and Marlon cooked you guitar a meal which is in the microwave when you want it, but besides that yeah. Is it ok?”

Aaron dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to his sister with a smile. “It amazing. You didn’t have to do this.” 

“No it’s fine. I said that I wanted to be better, so I’m starting here.”

The siblings hugged each other, bit extremely happy. A couple of seconds later Robert joined in. 

“Seriously Liv Thank you so much! You don’t know how much this means to me, to us.”

The young girl pulled herself away from the two older men with a smile still in her face. “Yeah well don’t mention it.” She wales over to the couch and grabbed her duffel bag and jacket. “Well I’ll leave you to it. Chas said I can sleep at theirs tonight.”

“You don’t have to.” Robert insisted. 

“Two’s a date, three’s crowd.”

Aaron chuckled at the reply. Seeing how much his boyfriend wanted to Liv to stay was actually cute. It showed how much he cared about her.

She headed towards the exit of the house and yelled: “I’ll see you two tomorrow. Behave!” With that she disappeared out of slight, leaving the couple alone and happy.

“Well then Mr Dingle what do you want to do?” Robert joked. 

Aaron leaned in closer to Robert with a cheeky smile. “I think we should skip the fancy dinner and go straight to the best part.”

Robert grinned, pulling himself closer to Aaron. “I think that is the best idea you have ever thought of.”

He kissed Aaron gently on the lips,l and Aaron kissed him back still smiling, within the minute they were both running up the stairs and to their bedroom happily.

——

Liv walked into the Woolpack still as happy as ever. She sat down by the bar where Chas was working.

“How’d it go?” She asked happy. 

“Great! They were really happy and grateful, but I said that I was staying with you tonight.” A small cheeky look appeared on her face after finishing the last sentence.

Chas rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “Alright fine. You can have the couch, and I’m correct to say that you’ve pack?” Her eyes looked down at the duffel bag that Liv was carrying. It confused her how she didn’t notice it before.

“You would be correct.” Liv nodded. “I’ll put it in the back room.”

Charity walked out of the back room just as Liv walked in. On her face was a evil grin that made Chas confused. 

“What?”

“She played you there babe. And it’s hilarious when that happens. I mean that girl is exactly like you sometimes.” Charity answered, laughing at the beginning and slowly calming down at the end.

Chas threw the octet of crisps that she had been holding the entire time at her, causing chatty to laughed even more.

“Don’t blame me for telling the truth.”

——

Aaron and Robert sat comfortably on the couch watching a film that they chose from random from Liv’s movie selection. It was one of the only films that Liv had chose, the others were definitely Chas’s. They were picking at the expensive chocolates every once in a while, Aaron more since they were his favourite type. 

“You should really calmed down on the chocolate. You’ll end up regretting that in an hour when you feel sick.” Robert said she pushing Aaron’s hand away when he reached for his fourth chocolate in that minute. 

“Yeah well that’s in an hour. Right now I couldn’t care any less.” He joked. 

Robert smiled. “I still can’t believe that Liv actually did this for us.”

“Me either. It just proves that she actually wants to be better, and after everything that’s happened I need this.”

Aaron leaned in closer to Robert, smiling while licking the chocolate off of his fingers making Robert laugh. Aaron gave him a confused glance.

“What?”

“You!” Robert answers still laughing. “You’re like a child, I don’t know why I’m with you sometimes.”

“Because I’m a Dingle and they’d brake your bones if you hurt me.”

“Well you’re right about that! Especially Cain, I’m surprised that he hasn’t done worse to me.”

“That’s probably because I told him not to.”

Robert turned to look at Aaron. “And why did you do that?” He asked even though he knew the answer.

“Because I love you.”


	14. Gerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron say goodbye to Gerry.

Liv stumbled up to Gerry’s grave feeling so anxious that she couldn’t put it into words. Her eyes were stuck reading the words that were carved into the gravestone over and over again in her head. She had decided to treat this day like a funeral, she wore all black and braided her hair the way that Gerry thought it looked best. The only problem was that she was handcuffed and only hat ten minutes until the police would have to take her back to the youth offenders. The entire village had their own private funeral without Gerry’s body after his family forbid any of them to come. Of course Liv was heart broken but she understood why. They needed someone to blame, and who better than the people that he was with at the time. 

She kneeled done in front of the meaningful stone and began to speak.

“Hiya, I don’t really know what to say.” Liv looked back to see that Aaron, Robert and Chas were watching her from a distance. Understandably they were all waiting for her to finish so they could say goodbye before she’s taken away again. Aaron wanted nothing more but to take her home and never let her go back to that horrible place where she was now staying.

She turned back to face the gravestone. It felt strange being there, like he was actually the listening to everything around him. If only.

“I’m sorry about not being at your real funeral, it’s just that your family wouldn’t let any of us come. So Doug and everyone else decided to do their own and did it on a day that I could actually come to it. It was really nice of them to do that.”

The wind blew Liv’s hair into her face as she kneeled there, expecting to hear a reply for some silly reason. She didn’t understandably though but it just seemed that was what was suppose to happen, like in the movies.

“This would probably be the part where you say something and then I laugh. It’d be something really daft though, like about some older lady that you thought was good looking or would try and make everything seem ok even though I would say that it isn’t straight away.”  
Her head bowed down as Liv felt tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly she was crying her eyes out as quiet as possible so Aaron didn’t come running to her.  
“And thanks for being there when nobody else wasn’t! You were one of the only people that I could talk to about stuff, I can’t speak to Aaron or Chas. Or anyone else. It was only you mans Steve, and Robert sometimes but that’s it. Why does everybody leave me?! It’s not fair! I should be the one that does not you! I almost killed Lisa so I deserve it. Unlike you I wasn’t worth the hassle. And I know that you don’t want me to blame myself but I do. And I’m going to come back to see you, every year on your birthday hopefully.”

-

Aaron watched anxiously as Liv said her final words to Gerry, for now anyway. Everyone knew that Liv would come back when she could. He noticed that she was crying and began to walk over to her until Robert put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Leave her. She needs to be alone with him.” He sighed with a sympathetic smile. 

Just as Aaron was about to argue back Chas stopped him. “Son she’s bound to cry. But you have to let her do this by herself! She’s it a strong of character and will get through this.”

Reluctantly Aaron gave in. Pulling the tow of them into a much needed hug. He couldn’t bare to see Liv like this and Aaron knew that Gerry was one of the people that she could confide in. And the amount of people was getting smaller each day. 

He watched as his sister laid a white rose that Chas had brought for her on his grave and slowly wales away while wiping her tears away. 

The three of them waited patiently until the young girl reached them and began to cry into Aaron’s chest. He rested his head on top of hers and gently stroked her hair, knowing that she found it comforting. The four of them walked back in silence and gave Liv one final hug before she was take away by the police car. 

As soon as the car was no longer in sight Aaron turned around and walked right back to the grave. 

“Where are ya going?!” Chas yelled multiple times until her son answered.

“To talk to Gerry!”

-

“Hey mate.” Aaron said quietly as he walked up to the grave. “I know that we weren’t exactly the beat of mates all the time but I just want to say thank you for helping Liv when I couldn’t. And for just being there. And I want to apologies for giving you a hard time, I don’t know why I was like that but I’ll never forgive myself.” Aaron felt an arm go around his shoulder, he turned to see Robert standing next to him. Then not long after Chas went and stood on the opposite side. None of them imagined that one day this would happen. That they’d all be standing in front of Gerry’s grave. It was one of the biggest shocks they’ve had in a long time. Ever since Gordon.

“Thanks Gerry.” Robert muttered. “And goodbye.”


	15. Session one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv attends her first councilling session with Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story. Please give me some more ideas and thank you for all the ideas you’ve already given me!

“You ready?”

Aaron asked Liv the question carefully. He could see how nervous she was for her first counselling session, talking about her drinking was really getting to her. It was difficult enough to open up about it to Aaron, talking to a random stranger was going to be worse.

“Can’t turn back now. May as well get it over with.”

Aaron put an arm around his little sister and pulled her in as they walked into the building. 

“You’ll be fine. I was nervous for my first session to. But it’s not as bad as you think.”

-

They sat down in the waiting room, both letting out a sigh of anxiousness. There was nobody else in the area except for a young lady that was the receptionist. She was busy typing something on the computer loudly. The noise of her fingers pressing the keyboard was agitating both siblings. 

“Do you want me to wait here?” Aaron asked after ten minutes of silence as they waited.

Liv looked up at him with an apologetic look. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah of course!” He took of her hand and held it tightly, showing how much he cared about her. “I’ll wait here until you’re done and you don’t have to tell me what you talk about if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks.” 

The young girl moved closer to the older man and laid her head on his shoulder. A small smile grew on her small face. They both enjoyed times like this, not the circumstances but the parts when they would cuddle up and just show how much they care about one another. It was a shame that they usually only did that when something terrible had occurred.

“Olivia Flaherty?” A man called out. “If you will come with me?” He spike again when Liv stood up and gave Aaron a gentle nod to reassure him that she would be ok. 

The youngster followed the stranger to the end of the corridor where she was then left in a small room that had only a desk, couple of chairs and basic equipment like pen and paper. On the wall was a clock and some inspiration quotes that seemed overrated. She sat down in a small chair and waited for someone to come while feeling extremely nervous. 

After ten minutes the councillor showed up. 

“Hello Liv my names Tilly.” 

Liv gave her a fake smile, trying not to show how nervous she felt. But it didn’t work obviously. Tilly has seen people like her a hundred times before. 

“So Liv your norther told me that you’ve been drinking?” Liv nodded to confirm her question. Even though Tilly knew that she was correct anyway. “Can you tell me why you decided to do it?”

It took a couple of minutes for her to answer. Everyone that she attempted to say something the only thing that came out of her mouth was a stutter, Tilly kept on reassuring her that it was ok to take her time and that she didn’t have to be nervous. 

“Because I couldn’t talk to anyone.” She finally managed to say, feeling slightly relieved when doing so.

“And why’s that?”

“Everyone has something going on ty don’t need my troubles on top of it. Plus it wasn’t that bad at the start but when it got really bad I couldn’t admit that it was a problem. I was drunk almost every second of everyday.”

Tilly nodded and gave Liv a warm smile, showing that she understood how she felt and didn’t have to hold back.

“Ok, and what were you struggling with?”

“Just everything that’s happened.” The younger girl muttered, tears beginning to glaze her eyes. “I know it’s stupid but I still get upset over things that happened ages ago.”

“Like what?”

“My dad and my brother going to prison, and then he got into drugs and I got excluded from school because one of the guys did something to my mate. So I hit him. After that my mum got really ill and I went to look after her with Aaron’s mum but a while later I found out that Aaron and his boyfriend broke up and I was stuck in the middle, so I went back without telling anybody and ended up in hospital!”

Liv hadn’t realised how much things had gone bad in her life in such little time. She looked up at Tilly who also seemed a bit shocked at the amount of things that were troubling Liv as well. The councillor was writing everything down on a small notepad that Liv had noticed just as she walked into the small room. On the front she remembered it saying ‘smile like there’s no tomorrow!’ 

“So what about your home life?”

Liv shrugged, unsure of what to say. “There isn’t much to say.”

“Well how about who you live with for a start?” Tilly Replied turning a page.

“Um well it’s just me, Aaron, Robert and my mate was living with us but he died.” Her cheeks turned red as she tried to not cry. But within the minute tears were already slowly falling down her cheeks. 

“Right. And what is it like living with them?”

Liv gave the older lady a confused glance. “What you mean?” 

“What do you do there? Have you got a good relationship with both your brother and his partner?” She explained. 

“Well I get along with Aaron and Robert really well!” The youngster exclaimed. “I don’t actually know why they want me sometimes, I practically drive them round the bend.”  
Her fingers played with the end of her black jumper that Liv adored, especially with the small rainbow on it. Liv’s head bowed down once again for no reason. Tilly hut assumed that it was because she didn’t like looking at her when she talked or didn’t enjoy the look written on Tilly’s face. Either way it didn’t matter much. 

—

A while later Liv walked out of the office after thanking Tilly for listening to her and let out a sigh full of relief. Aaron head poked up from his phone when hearing the sigh and jumped up.

“You ready to go?” He asked curiously.

“Good” Liv answers with a brief nod. “She said to make another appointment for next week at reception.”  
Aaron did as the councillor told Liv and then drove them both back to the Mill. 

—

The ride home was quiet except for when Aaron would yell at another driver for their poor driving skills, which caused Liv to tell him to calm down or would agree with his insults. 

Most of the time Liv stared out of the window, watching as they passed through the twin and then fields that were full of cows or sheeps in the country side. 

Once at the Mill Aaron decided to speak. “So how did it go?” He asked carefully while opening the front door and entering the house to find that its empty.

“Fine” Liv Replied with a genuine smile that made Aaron feel better. He could tell that she wasn’t putting in a show. 

She went and sat down on the couch without hesitation. Aaron did the same, masking her know that he was going to have a serious talk. 

“Can I ask what you talk about?” He said in a mutter and then put a hand in her closest knee. His sister nodded reluctantly. “You can stop me if I want but is there anything that you haven’t told me that you told the councillor?”

As soon as Aaron finished his question Liv shook her head. “No.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	16. GCSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Gabby review their GSCE results. While Liv is over the moon with her results Gabby isn’t. When Aaron hears of the news he offers a hand to the youngster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have a clue on what to write for this chapter but I hope that you like it anyway. Enjoy!

Liv couldn’t help but feel her nerves kick in as the single piece of Let was placed right in front of her by Steve. Just as she’d asked the day before when talking to him the passer was turned on it’s back so she couldn’t see the results until it was turned to face her. Liv watched at the looks of heart brake and disappointment that appeared on some people’s faces while others had faces full of relief and happiness. Hesitantly after a couple of minutes of staring at the other girls she picked up the paper and turned it to reveal her results. A smile grew on her face immediately and became bigger each time she read a different grade. A wave of joy filled her body as well as Steve’s as he watched her scan the paper proudly. Tash turned to look at the other girl with a face full of disbelief. After failing her exams she was outraged to discover that her cell mate hadn’t of failed. Anger was written all of her face and it wasn’t until the teenager that sat by Liv whispered something into her ear quietly that she looked up and actually noticed Tash’s evil glare.

“What you looking at?” She asked harshly. “You jealous?”

Tash scowled at her Ann’s turned back to face Steve who was telling them both to calm down before a fight broke out. 

-

Aaron walked into the Woolpack smiling. Straight away he sat down by Cain who was busy drinking a beer to say anything, but he did happen to notice how happy he was.

“What’s up with you?” He asked when finishing his drink.

“Pint please mum” Aaron said first. “I just got a call from Liv about her results.”

Chas sprinted from the other side of the bar anxiously to hear the news. “And?”

“She’s passed every single one!” Aaron replied loudly. So loud that Gabby and Jacob were able to hear him. 

Gabby’s face dropped after hearing the news, Jacob noticed almost straight away.

“What’s up?” He asked pocketing his phone.

Gabby sighed and put her phone down in front of her. “Nothing” She lied and then bowed her head.

“Yes there is” Jacob insisted. “Come on tell me! What is it? What’s wrong”

“It’s nothing really, it’s just that I failed my GCSEs and Liv pawed then all.” Gabby admitted ashamed.

“Wait are you jealous?”

“What?! No! No I am certainly it jealous of Liv!” Gabby yelled back catching Aaron’s attention.

He turned around to face the two teenagers. “What about Liv did you say?” He said in a harsh tone crossing his arms.

“Nothi-“

“Gabby’s jealous that Liv passed her GSCEs while she failed them all.” Jacob cut in making Gabby furious and embarrassed.

Aaron nodded silently, not sure of what to say. “Ok well can you take them again?”

“I think so” Gabby answers nodding. 

Aaron patted on the seat next to him, indicating Gabby to come and sit. Reluctantly she did so and Jacob followed and stood behind her. 

“Listen I know that I’ve been giving you grief for everything that’s happened and I am sorry for that. But I’m sure that everything that’s been happening lately with your grandad has been tough. So when Liv gets out maybe you could some over a few night and do some schoolwork until things calm down.” Aaron offers kindly and shocking his uncle who sat there staring at Chas who was smiling. 

“Seriously?” Gabby gasped.

“Yeah as long as you behave and maybe Robert could help you with your schoolwork like he helps Liv if he says it’s ok.”

Overwhelmed with joy Gabby hugged Aaron tightly, shocking him. When realising that people were watching she pulled away and apologised.  
“I’m so sorry! Um that sounds great but what about my mum? She’ll go ballistic if she finds out that I’m staying at yours all the time. No offence but she still hates Liv.”

Aaron thought for a second before answering the young ones question. “We’ll deal with that when she finds out but if you improve in school then she’ll have to let us carry on.” He spike clearly.

Gabby smiled at him. “Thanks.” She rushed out of the door with Jacob. “I’ll talk to ya later about it?” 

“Sure”

With that the two teenagers disappeared out of the door. Leaving Aaron with stares form his mum and his uncle. Confused he spoke.

“What?”

“You seriously gonna tutor the girl that got Liv in prison?” Cain answered, clearly showing that he didn’t agree with what Aaron had just done. But he didn’t know that Joe Tate was responsible for getting Liv in prison.

“Cain it wasn’t all Gabby’s fault. As much as I hate to admit it Liv didn’t go herself any favours either but the kid needs help in school. If it was Liv then I would want someone to help her with school because I’m shit at that stuff.” The man explained. 

“He’s right.” Chas said. “In the end that girl needs help, I just didn’t expect you to be the one playing nice.”

“Neither did I bit the world’s full of surprises.”

“Shut it!” Chas yelled picking her brother in the arm.


	17. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas learns of Liv’s trip to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually know if chas did find out that Liv was in hospital. I think she did but this is what I think would happen if she found out now. Hope you all enjoy!

“Hiya love!” Chas exclaimed when seeing her son and partner walk into the Woolpack.

They sat down opposite the woman who was working behind the bar. Next to them was Vanessa and Tracy who looked to be having a serious conversation. Nobody had an idea of what it was about but from what Chas had heard them say when she was working it sounded like they were talking about their dad and Megan. Not long after sitting down Liv appeared through the door and sat down next to Aaron. 

“I thought you were doing art?” Robert said to her.

“Yeah I was” She smiled. “I finished it like an hour ago when you two were busy playing with the VR headset.”

Chas laughed to herself at the sarcastic tone in Liv’s voice when speaking. She got them their drinks and decided that since the Woolpack wasn’t busy at the moment she would take a brake.

“So any news then?” The woman sighed pulling herself a glass of water and taking a sip.

“About what?” Her son asked confused.

“I don’t know. Anything really. All I’ve been hearing about today is that something’s wrong with Johnny and Megan and that Debbie is a cow!” 

“Yeah well you’re right about Debbie.” Aaron grunted with anger and then took a gulp of his beer. 

“Can we not talk about that?” Liv asked when feeling nervous about how the conversation was going. “Everyone makes mistakes.” 

The three of them looked at the teen extremely confused. They understood why she was uncomfortable with the topic, with her and Gabby almost killing Lisa but in their opinions it was a prank gone wrong. While Debbie paid someone to throw acid in Ross’s face as far as they knew. 

“Liv she got someone to throw acid in a mans face! I understand why you don’t like the topic but that wasn’t a mistake. That was disgusting!” Aaron said loudly.

The girl rolled her eyes. “We don’t know all the facts Aaron! Maybe it wasn’t suppose to be acid or she’s taking the blame for someone else. We don’t know!” 

“Liv” Robert grunted stressfully “their’s a difference between something bad that happened because of an accident and something bad that happened that was planned. What happened to Ross was planned.” He explained trying to make it up as he went along.

“So was the brandy an accident then? Because you spiked a drink that was meant for Lawrence but I drank it. Anybody could’ve taken it so maybe it was planned.” The anger in her voice was clear. Liv couldn’t help but yell at the man. It was a mystery to why she was so upset, to herself especially but for some reason what they were saying about Debbie made her blood boil. Probably because the incident reminded her of spiking Lisa’s drink.

“Hey! You and I both know that was an accident don’t even think about using that against him!” Aaron told his sister furiously.

The three stared at one another emotionlessly. While they were doing that Chas was busy trying to take in everything that had just been said in front of her.

“Hang on a minute!” She exclaimed baffled. “When did Robert spike some brandy? And why did you end up drinking it?!” She pointed at the two of them when speaking. 

None of them had even not fed that both Vanessa and Tracy had left because of the yelling. That was actually quite strange for someone to leave when something was happening. Usually they all watched like hawks from a short distance and hope that a fight might break out. 

“Well?!”

Liv was the one that answered the woman’s question. “When I cane back and found out about Rebecca and the baby I went up to home farm to have a go at her. Robert told the The day before that he still lived Robert and I told Rebecca some other stuff that was really bad and then he yelled at me so I took his car and the brandy. But I didn’t know that it had Lawrence’s medication and then I ended up in hospital.” She explained, making Chas’s face dropped since she was horrified by what she had just been told.

There were a couple of seconds of awkward she once before Chas actually spoke. She was too busy trying to process everything. Aaron and Robert stood there anxiously with their heads bowed down while Liv was string at the glass of orange juice in front of her.

“So why didn’t anyone tell me this when Liv was actually in hospital?” Was her first question. 

“Because mum the doctor said that she was on the mends and you couldn’t do anything so o didn’t see the harm in you not knowing.” Aaron stressed. 

Chas looked at him as if he was the stupidest person on the world. “You thought that neither I or Sandra would’ve wanted room know that Liv needed up in hospital because she overdosed I’m guessing?”

“Chas I’m rea-“

“Don’t you even try and climb your way out of this hole!” Chas screamed at Robert. He looked at her ashamed. “I thought that you were good for my Aaron.”

“Mum! Stop it!” Aaron demanded before his mum could carry on insulting his partner. “It was an accident and it was because Lawrence wasn’t taking his medication and he was drinking a lot or something like that. Liv wasn’t suppose to take it and I’ve giving her a lot of grief about it and it’s in the past. Now leave it or we’re leaving!” The man demanded firmly. 

Annoyed chas gave in and let it go. “Fine. But I’m still not happy with you.”

“I am sorry Chas.” Robert told her with a weak smile. “I hate myself for it and I’ll never forgive for myself for it. But Liv and Aaron have and that’s all I can ask for.”

“Alright.” Chas sighed reluctantly. “You’re forgiven. But I’ll burry you if it happens again.” 

“Noted”


	18. Teen tareaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv steals Robert’s car. But why is the big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Good now that I have your attention I just want to say that I’ve been asked more than once to do a story about Steve grooming Liv. I live the idea but I don’t know how to set it out. If you have any ideas I’ll see what I can do and if you could’ve also say if you want me to post it in this franchise or separately that would also helo. Thanks!

Her eyes went straight to Roberts car when Liv arrived at the scarp yard. She was absolutely furious with the man after seeing what he had just sins. Roberts car was exactly where it was before thankfully. It still had the mark that Liv had made last time she’d stolen his car. In the corner of her eyes there was a large stick that had looks to have collapsed from the end of the tree. The girl quickly grabbed it and with all the strength in her body, swinged it right at the window. The window shattered into hundreds of little shards that went flying in all directions, including Liv’s. A sharp piece managed to fly across her arm causing blood to quickly pour out. Instead of getting help like Liv should’ve done she ripped a pet of her school shirt and tide it around the gash that was causing her pain that wasn’t that far from agony. After all the trouble Liv was able to opened the door and get inside the car. She was amazed to discover that the keys were actually in the car. Not hidden away or kept safe, just laying in the middle of the seat so everyone could see them. That was one of the stupidest things someone could possibly do. Even Robert Sudgen, the man who’s always stuck in something. 

“Idiot” Liv thought to herself as she started the car. 

Her hands heels the wheel tightly and were ready. As her foot pressed down the teen took one last deep breath. She didn’t even attempt to drive slowly. Instead Liv drove at full speed down the hill and through the village. Passing almost everyone, including Robert who immediately was telling her name angrily and then called Aaron. 

“I’m going to kill that girl when I can!” He said to himself as he waited for Aaron to answer his phone. 

“Hey Rob what’s up?”

“Nothing except for the fact that Liv’s stolen my car, again. And she’s driving round the village like an idiot!”

“What?! Where is she now?”

“Probably passing the pub any minute now”

“Ok I’ll find her.”

-

The man grunted after hanging up. It was clear to his mum and Charity that something was wrong. 

“What’s happened?” Chas asked beginning to worry.

“Liv’s stolen Roberts car. I’m gonna kill her!” He yelled furious with his sister while stroking out of the place.  
quicker than ever before. And just like Robert said Liv was passing the pub at full speed. 

“LIV STOP!” Aaron yelled, blood boiling more and more with each second that passed.

The girl ignored him and carried on until she saw Arthur running across the road in front if her with Laurel screaming after him. Her foot pushed down on the brake as hard as she could possibly do, almost making the vehicle flip. 

“ARTHUR!” Laurel cried quickly grabbing the boy by his coat and pulling him into her arms before getting hit.

The car stopped and Aaron immediately rushed to Liv and pulled her out of the car. 

“Are you Alright?!” He panicked. “Are you hurt? Anything broken or-“

“Aaron stop it! I’m fine.” Liv interrupted. “It’s Arthur that we should be worried about. Are you ok?”

“Don’t you think that you’ve done enough?” Laurel said back to her harshly. 

“Yeah Liv what were you thinking?! Somebody could’ve seriously gotten hurt!” Aaron agreed.

Laurel looked at the man furiously for a second, still holding Arthur tightly and then turned back to look at Liv. She was acting like an alcoholic all over again. 

“Bernice is right about you! You cause nothing hit trouble!” Try woman spat at Liv horribly.

Liv’s head bowed down slowly. She couldn’t bare to look at either her brother or Laurel. The shame was written all over her brothers face and the look in Laurels was not better. Arthur was still shaking which made Laurel even more angry. The woman wanted nothing more but to slap the teenager but when her brother is standing right by her that’s obviously not the best thing to do. 

“I didn’t-“

“Save it!” Laurel interrupted as soon as Liv tried to defend herself. “You stay away from Gabby! And the rest of my family!” She screamed just before storming off back to her house with her arm around Arthur protectively. “Come on sweetie lets have a nice hot chocolate to calm down.”

Once the two had left Aaron made it his turn to speak. He walked to face the front of her with a look of anger. “Well? Why the hell did steal Rob’s car?!” He demanded to know. 

“Payback”

“Payback? Payback for what?! Did he ground you or take your phone or some stupid reason like that because if he did then you have got a lot more of explaining to do! And by the you’re grounded for a month!”

Liv’s face dropped. “A month! That’s not fair!”

“Why not then?”

“Because he was with another lad!”

Aaron froze with shock. The poor man look as if he wanted to cry, he was beginning to cry actually. He fists clenched together tightly, revealing how devastated and furious he was. But he didn’t know who he was angry with. 

“What are you talking about? Robert wouldn’t do that! Not again.” Aaron told her confidently. 

“Aaron Gabby saw him yesterday. She told me all about it. I’m really sorry but it’s true.”

Suddenly Robert came running up to the two of them frantically yelling: “What the hell fo you think you were doing?!” He stopped in his trackers when Aaron stormer over to him, looking like he was about to pin him against the wall. “Aaron?” He stuttered backing up.

“Did you?” The man yelled scared for what he would get in reply.

“Did I what? Aaron what are you talking about?”

“Don’t even bother lying! You had your chance and wasted it!” Liv shoved him to the ground when screaming at him. Her brother had no choice but to pull her aback from the other man since it looked to him that she away about to attack him. And she had every right too from what she’d just told him. 

Robert jumped back up almost immediately when realising what the siblings were implying when Aaron cried: “I thought you love me.”

The man was heart broken that his partner would even consider believing the lies that had left Liv’s mouth, not that she knew that. But at the same time he somehow felt sympathy for seeing how much pain and how distraught he was. “Are ya. mad?!” He yelled at them trying to act tough. “You really think that I would cheat again?”

Aaron stood there completely frozen. Unable to move a muscle no matter how hard he tried or speak at all without letting out a croak or stuttering. He ended up just watching as Liv took over, her blood boiling up more and more with each second that passed until it got to the point when it couldn’t anymore. The girl wouldn’t stop ranting at Robert, even when Aaron had demanded her too when he was finally able to do so. All he received was a stare of shock and anger from his younger sister.

“Aaron he needs to know what’s he’s done! He deserves it!”

“And proof have you got exactly that indicates that I cheated on Aaron?” Robert asked forcefully. “Because I haven’t.”

“Gabby saw you yesterday with some other bloke. She told me all about him so don’t even try to act innocent because soon everyone will know what you did and they’ll all hate you.” She screamed, tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks, leaving faint lines that were barely visible. 

Out of nowhere Aaron noticed that the one person they needed was watching the whole argument from a distance with her phone out, presumably recording it all. A big smile was on her face and just from seeing how nervous the girl became when noticing that Aaron was watching her it was clear to see that she was hiding something. Gabby attempted to disappear and act as if she was never there but Aaron refused to let her do so. She held the answers and was one hundred percent going to give them, even if it took hours. 

“Hey! I want a word.” Aaron called, rushing over to the Tash who had reluctantly decided to walk over in his direction with a face full of annoyance. “Is it true or are you just trying to screw mine and Liv’s life up?”

Gabby stayed silenced as the other two walked over to John the conversation. Robert string at her as if he wanted to hit her while Liv had an expression on her face that nobody could quite figure out. She didn’t even know what it was. It was something between confusion and confidence. 

“Well fo on then! Tell us when you supposedly saw me with another man because it’s a lie! All of it!” Robert told her.

“Gabs? Tell them what you told me.”

Gabby just stood there. It seemed to be that she was struggling to not cry. Being confronted by the person that you’ve lied about does scare you slightly. You don’t know what to do because that person knows the truth. As much as the girl wanted to leave and forget everything that she’s caused had ever happened she admitted defeat instead.

“I’m really sorry! Liv please believe me!” Gabby cried, the tears were streaming down her face immediately. Her plea for forgiveness would’ve broken their hearts if they weren’t furious with her.

“HOW COULD YOU?! Gabby you’re suppose to be my mate not tell me lies that could potentially destroy my family! Why would you even do that you cow!!”

“I thought I did see him!” Gabby explained. “I promise you I really did, it was just a dare! I was gonna tell you straight away but then my mum dragged me away and I couldn’t do anything and you were already gone!” She panicked, gasping for air every chance possible. 

“So why were you filming it and smiling then? Huh! That doesn’t sound like you wanted to fix it!l 

“I.. I’m.. I’m sorry”

“Too late for that” Liv muttered just before turning around and walking in the Mills direction with Aaron and Robert by her sides. Aaron has his hand in her back while Robert was far too busy trying to not go back and hit the teenager for what she had done. As much as he was tempted too there was no point. Hitting her wasn’t going to help the situation, but telling everyone in the Woolpack later would. Everyone would know what a stuck up cow Gabby actually was, and they would probably all say that it had something to do with her mother. Bernice was definitely part of it.

“Rob I’m so sorry!” Liv gasped when they finally reached the Mill. The look of Shane and hatred for herself on Liv’s face made Robert want to hug her and not let go. “I shouldn’t have ever believed her and-“

“You don’t have to apologise for anything Liv.” Robert cut in, placing a comforting hand on the teens shoulder while Aaron watched quietly as he was unlocking the front door. “Gabby is the one too blame not you. Don’t believe anything different.”

“Thanks”


	19. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Liv’s joyride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t really know how to write this after being asked to. But I hope you enjoy anyway!

Liv couldn’t help but feel like a complete idiot for what she’d done. Because of Gabby she stole roberts car, accused him of the worst, Arthur almost got hit by a car, and almost destroyed her brother’s relationship after just getting back to normal. Her blood boiled just at the thought of Gabby. That night Aaron had already planned to go out with Cain and Zak to the pub. Just for a night out, nothing special really. Which meant that Robert had been left with Liv. It was actually quite a good idea, the two had just been in a difficult situation and knowing Liv she was more mad at herself than she was at Robert. She spent most of the night in her room, except for when she grabbed a snack around eight. She felt so guilty and didn’t even know how to speak to Robert now, even after being forgiven for her actions the girl still felt as guilty as ever. Robert had spent the entire night keeping himself to himself as week. Catching up on work and doubt the bills while enjoying a brew and listening to the news. It wasn’t exactly how he planned to spend his Friday night. Avoiding your teenage sister. But he couldn’t do that forever. In the end one of them would have to make the first move, and Robert didn’t want that to The the teenager instead of the grown adult.

Robert walked to her bedroom door to be welcomed by the sound of loud music that both him and Aaron despised. Unlike most of the kids that they knew Liv would spend her days listening to rock and rap songs that always swore and were usually really inappropriate. He knocked gently on the door and waited for a reply, but the loud music made it impossible for Liv to hear him. He knocked agin except much more louder and luckily managed to get Liv’s attention. The music was turned off a couple of seconds later and made his way into Liv’s room where she was sitting in her bed with book that she’d taken from her brother’s and Robert’s room without them noticing. 

“What you want?” Liv sighed when lifting her head up to meat his gaze and placed the book beside her, pressed down on its page. 

“I just want to let you know that I’m not angry.” Robert replied kindly, sitting down at the end of Liv’s bed. “I know that it wasn’t your fault and I don’t blame you one bit.”

“But I almost ruined your and Aaron’s relationship. All because Gabby lied to me and I was stupid enough to believed it!” She stressed, ruining her hand through her hair at the end and letting out a sigh.

Robert sighed and placed a calming hand on her leg. Indicating her to calm down and let him speak. “No Gabby was the one who almost ruined everything. Well her and her friends. And I don’t want you blaming yourself, neither does Aaron.” He told her. His voice firm but kind at the same time. It was difficult to explain but Liv could somehow just tell. 

“Where is Aaron anyway?”

“He went to the pub for a beer with Cain and Zak.”

“Oh so I’m stuck with you?” Liv questioned sounding annoyed as a joke. All it got her was a small punch in the arm and an evil stare from Robert that only lasted a few seconds before turning into a smile.

“Watch it. Remember that I’m the one that controls the WiFi in this house because your brother is hopeless with all that sort of stuff.” He laugh then a thought cane to his mind. If he had a lightbulb above his head then it would have lit up like they do in the movies and tv shows. “You fancy watching a new show? I’ve seen this one and I can’t tenner the name of it. It has some weird girl that has weird powers and is called eleven, and some kid goes missing called Will.” 

“Stranger things?”

“That’s it!” Robert exclaimed happily, snapping us finger and pulling himself off of the comfortable bed and downstairs with Liv behind.

-

Aaron and home that night to find his partner and little sister both asleep in the couch with credits of the show jut beginning. It looked like they had been asleep from ages. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and also take a photo on his camera. Sneaking up to the two the man pulled out his phone and pressed down on the camera to annoyingly see the bright flash that ended up waking only Robert. 

“Dammit!” Aaron grunted immediately putting his phone back into his pocket to stop the the light. Hoping that neither one of them woke up. 

Robert covered his eyes from the bright life and sat up from the now uncomfortable position. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked him in a whisper not wanting to wake Liv who was cuddled up to him cutely.

“Well I was trying to get a picture of you two looking all cute together but the flash decided that it wasn’t a good idea.”

Them blonde laughed at the silliness of the younger man. The reply to his question was just dull like. “You’re unbelievable. Can’t even take a picture without ruining it.”

“Yeah well I didn’t know the flash was in so why don’t you zip it and help me get that one to get.” Aaron said smiling and pointed at his little sister. She looked peaceful and shockingly neither Aaron or Robert had ever carried Liv to bed before. She never falls asleep in the couch or anything like that. 

Robert nodded in agreement and slowly lifted Liv’s small body so he could move himself out of the way and then let Aaron take hold of her and carefully picked her up into his arms. Her head rested gently against his chest and he enjoyed seeing her like this. Calm and peaceful. It was like nothing bad could happen to her, if only that were true. Carefully walking up the staircase and through the corridor to her room and laid her down on her bed and then left the room. Robert was quick to stop him with a look of confusion.

“What are you doing?” Robert said making Aaron as confused as he was with him. “You can’t just leave her there! You have to tuck her in.”

“Well I don’t know how to do that. You do it.” Aaron argued. 

Robert rolled his eyes and and said: “you’re hopeless.” In a dull tone before walking pass the man and into Liv’s room where she had curled herself up into a ball to keep warm. It was an adorable sight that he wished to see more often but never said anything and quickly grabbed one of her thick blankets from the end of her bed and placed it on top of her. Aaron watched with a small smirk silently in the doorway. The man had his arms crossed and was obviously loving each and every second of it.

“What?” He asked him when finally noticing the smile on Aaron’s face.

“You are such a dad!”

“Shut up”

-

Not long after Aaron and Robert were in bed talking like they usually do. You would not believe the things that are said in their room, either they are so stupid that you can believe that one of the two men said it or they’re absolutely genius, but stupidity throngs were said more often.

“What happened when I was out?” Aaron asked Robert, turning to face him as he spoke.

Robert did the same as well. “Nothing really.” He answered which a shrug. “All I did was tell her that she didn’t do anything wrong about earlier and I forgive her. Then we started to watch this new show that I heard Vic nagging on about so I thought that me and her could watch it. See if it’s good or not.”

“Did you say anything about her stealing your car then?” He asked curiously. 

“Well it wouldn’t have exactly helped the situation. Especially when she was already blaming herself. We’ll deal with that tomorrow and I don’t know about you but I am going to have a serious conversation with Bernice about Gabby. And I might try and squeeze in the part about Arthur almost getting killed as well.” 

Aaron looked at him worriedly. “You don’t think that’s a very bad idea?” He questioned while moving himself into a comfier place.

“Well If She does anything then I’ll mention Liv’s birthday party and then we will see what the woman has to say about it.” He replied firmly. Not hesitant about doing what he’d just told Aaron. “Of Bernice thinks that she can make Liv look like a bad person then we can do the same to get so called ‘angel’.” 

“And I’ll love you for it.”

Aaron pressed a gently kiss on Roberts lips before smiling and closing his eyes ready to go to sleep. Robert couldn’t help but do the same, feeling a happy feeling inside as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Night”

“Night”


	20. A bad encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luv learns that either Aaron or Robert have been taken to hospital but doesn’t know which one. When she sees Alex and has an argument what will one of them do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you enjoy. Pls give me more ideas thanks!

Liv ran like her life depended on it through the hospital corridors that were filled with nothing but nurses, doctors and empty beds that had wheels in the bottom of them. She hated the constant beeping from the machines and the scream and cries of heartbreaks from the poor unfortunate people that had just been told that their lived one had died or wasn’t in a good condition made the schoolgirl want to leave the horrid place. As soon as she was told by Gabby that either Aaron or Robert had been taken away in an ambulance the girl was already running to the nearest the bus stop since there was no chance that Chas or Vic or anyone in fact could get her from school. They’d all be at the hospital waiting for whoever was hurt already, and Liv knew that none of them would want to leave just so they could pick her up. 

Looking in every direction Liv ended up accidentally bumping into someone, causing her to take a step back and apologise. She couldn’t care less about the embarrassment, all Liv could think about was aaron and Robert. If they was ok or in a bad way in that moment, she just needed to know. 

“Oh sorry I didn’t-“ the teen looked up to see that she’d bumped into Alex out of all people. Aaron’s ex, the person that she’d tried so hard to get Aaron with. It couldn’t have been l timed worst, when you’re looking for your brother and his boyfriend you don’t want to see your brother’s ex boyfriend. “Alex? Sorry I’m sorta in a rush.”

He looked nervous, or confused Liv couldn’t tell. In his hand was a clipboard and pen that he had been pressing none stop until seeing Liv. “Liv l! Um hi, what are you doing here?” He asked hesitantly, not knowing what else to say.

“I trying to find someone.” She answered hoping that Alex wouldn’t ask who. Out of everything Liv didn’t want mention Robert. 

“Oh, Who? I can help.”

“Ok looking for Aaron. My mate said that they either saw him or someone else get into an ambulance and I’m really worried!”

Quickly Alex rushed to the reception area that was just by them and asked: “Who was the other person?”

“Um... Robert”

Alex’s face dropped. He looked like he was disgusted with both Liv and Aaron. The girl had never seen him like this before, but when Aaron was with him. “Robert?” He repeated. “That one?”

“Ye that one, so find out where they are before I hit ya!” Liv yelled back at him in a threatening tone. She was horrified by the insulting voice that the older man used. She knew that Alex didn’t like him but he didn’t have to make it clear.

“Woah calm down. You’re not the boss of me and if you threaten me again I’ll leave you to find them yourself.”

“You see this is exactly why Robert is better than you! He’s kind and wouldn’t be acting like a complete twat like you are right now! Robert’s kind and actually gives a toss about me, unlike you did.” She wrinkled her nose rudely for a second before going back to her normal face or anger. 

Slowly Alex leaned over the reception and gave the teen an evil glare. “And may I ask who saves your life when you decided to be a druggy? Oh yeah! It was me.”

“Oh and who is the person that’s also the reason that I’m alive? Robert. You don’t know a thing about him! Or Aaron’s life!” She snapped, ready to bite the mans head off.

“Aaron told me about his scars. And what Robert did. He’s scum.”

With that Liv three a strong punch across his face. Causing a group of other doctors and nurses to grab her and check to see if Alex was ok. 

“Are you ok?” One asked worriedly while staring at the red mark that had just began to appear.

“Yes I’m fine thank you. Just get this little brat out of here before she causes even more trouble!” Alex replied, anger taking over his skin body. 

Two male nurses began to drag Liv out of the corridor and out of the hospital while she was struggling and demanding them to let her go. In the end she was sitting outside, in the cold ran for almost two hours. Nobody would have known since everyone thought that she was in school, Gabby wasn’t bunking off, she had just finished her community service and was going home to have a shower after cleaning up the parks in Hotten. Liv ended up trying to sneak back into the big building twice but got caught, both attempts ended with threats of calling the police. She wanted to cry, somebody she loved could be dying for all she knew and she did don’t know who, and to make the situation worse the teen didn’t have any money left on her and her phone was battery dead.

A while after her second attempt of sneaking back in Chas walked out of the big hospital doors and saw her there, cold and wet. She rushed the her knees almost terrified. 

“Liv! What are ya doing out here love?!” She asked in a panicky tone. 

“Gabby called me and said that an ambulance was at the Mill but she didn’t know who was in there like two hours ago. I’m not allowed inside so I waited here. Liv answered as Chas ushered her cardigan off and put if around her.

“Why can’t you come in the hospital?” The older women asked, the confusion written all over her face.

“I punched Alex so they threw me out. Won’t let me back in.”

Chas helped Liv up out of her uncomfortable position and put an arm around her to help warm her up. As they walked in a man rushed over to them liking stern. 

“She’s not allowed in here! She has to leave now!” 

“Well that’s not happening.” Chas yelled back at him angrily. “This is a hospital for god sake! Don’t you know better than to leave young girls out in the cold?” 

“Mam with all the respect but she punched a member of staff.”

“Yeah after he was slagging off about my brother!” Liv screamed at him, face full of anger and annoyance.

The man didn’t know what to do when the schoolgirl told him the truth. Even though it could have been a lie for some reason he just believed him. Moving aside to let the two carry on walking he whispered: “don’t mention my name to anyone and please don’t cause any more trouble. I’ll talk to him as soon as possible.”

With that Chas gave the man a gentle nod to thank him and walked away with her arm protectively holding Liv and trying to warm her up.

“Chas who’s hurt? And how bad is it?” Liv asked nervously after a couple of minutes of plain silence. 

The older woman stopped and turned to face the worried teen. She gave her a gentle smile and answered. “It’s Aaron, but it’s nothing serious! He just got his leg caught in the staircase and twisted his ankle. Me and Rob just wanted to make sure that he hadn’t broken it. He’s being discharged in an hour, the doctors are just checking to see if he’s done anymore damage.” The younger one nodded and they carried on walking to where everyone else was. Or was only Robert and Paddy that were there besides Aaron himself of course. But Liv expected the whole family to be there, they usually are for the smallest of things. Like this. 

As soon as they both walked through door a smile grew on Aaron’s face and he sat up from his slouchy position. “Heya” he muttered happily. 

“Hi. How bad is it?” Liv asked, unsure of what to say but wanted to avoid anything to do with Alex or why she was outside waiting. 

“Not has really. Hurts a little bit I’ll manage. I guess you’re gonna be helping me out for a bit now, until I’m better. Cooking, cleaning, and looking after Seb.” 

“No chance.”

-

Later on when Aaron was talking to Chas Robert decided that it was a good time to speak to Liv. He saw a Rex message from the school on Aaron’s phone earlier, saying that Liv hadn’t showed up for the afternoon lessons. He thought it best to not let Aaron know at that moment in time, he was serious pain and worrying about Liv was the last thing he should’ve be doing.

As he sat down next to her he said: “so where have you been this afternoon while bunking off of school then?”

“How did you know?” Liv asked him curiously.

“Your school texted Aaron’s phone but I happened to see it instead of him. You should thank me for not telling him. So?”

The girl said ghee loudly before answering. In her head she was trying to debate in wether she should lie or tell the truth. But then Robert would most likely go off in one and hunt down Alex. But it wants a big concern of hers. “Gabby texted me and said that she saw an ambulance but didn’t know if it was you or Aaron that got hurt. I legged it and came here and I saw Alex. He started slagging off about you so I punched him, then they threw me out and I was waiting outside until Chas found me.”

Robert was told furious. How could a grown man let a young girl just sit out in the cold rain. With no jacket or money presumably. His fists were clenched and his face has stiffened. Without another word he jumped out of his seat and sped off to hunt Alex down. After forcing Liv to stay put for Aaron. 

-

Alex was busy by the reception area writing with an ice pack besides him. It was hot now and there was no pint using it. He looked up after hearing his name being called by an angry voice. Immediately the man knew that it was Robert and was dreading what was about to happen.

“Hey!” Robert called as Alex stood up and walked over to him. “I want a word.”

“Robert before you start making accusations you need to know that Liv punched me.”

“Only after you insulted me! You threw her out into the cold, no money to get home. And when Chas found her she was ice. For god sakes she didn’t even have a jacket. Are you really that jealous that Aaron dumped you for me?” 

“This isn’t about you Robert. But yes you did steal Aaron from me but I don’t care anymore. I’ve moved in from that idiot.”

Suddenly the blonde had Alex pinned up against the wall, like Aaron had when he learned of how Liv ended up in hospital with an overdose. “Don’t you ever insult my family again! Stay away from Aaron, me and Liv especially. If you hurt her again I’ll make sure you pay.” Robert threatened as a doctor cane over to pull him off but Robert was gone before he had the chance.


	21. An interesting return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron come home from their holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been writing just been busy and that. Usually I’ll do the stories in the order that they’ve been asked but I only did this one first because we don’t know when Liv and Aaron are actually coming back but it’s gotta be soon. Hope you enjoy and carry on giving ideas thanks!

Aaron and Liv walked into the Woolpack both with big excited smiles in their faces. Luckily the Woolpack was full of their favourite people so neither one of them were expecting any trouble to happen as soon as they both arrive home. Behind the bar Chas let out a happy smile and rushed over to the two of them with her arms out ready for a hug. Not far behind was Robert and Vic, all giving hugs to both of them. 

“We missed you!” Chas exclaimed excitedly, after everything with the baby the woman needed to have something good happen. 

“Yeah, me and Seb especially. He misses you playing airplane with him.” Robert added pocketing his hands in his coat pockets. “How was is then? Where’d you go?”

“Um everywhere really. We went to Wales for a bit after going to see Lisa, then off on a plane to France. Saw the Eiffel Tower and that traveled around, then cane back and went to London for a day before coming home.” Aaron answered while being dragged over by his mum to the bar and watched as she poured him a beer and Liv and orange juice. 

“Hmm sounds like you had fun then.” Vic commented just before going back to the kitchen to work. 

“How was Lisa?” Robert asked curiously. 

“Uh good.” Liv told him after taking a sip of her cold drink. “She said that we can come visit whenever we want. And she’s having fun with the girls over there. Said that they’ve had it tough.”

“Well it’s nice that she’s gone over there to help them out then isn’t it?” Chas smiled. 

The door opened and Gabby walked in and smiled immediately when she saw Liv. They quickly hugged and after asking Aaron they both ran out laughing and began to gossip. As soon as Liv was out of sight Aaron’s face dropped. He looked angry for some unknown reason that was confusing the two others. “What’s wrong? You were all sunshine and rainbows a minutes ago.”

“Did you know that Lisa found Liv drunk one day?” 

Robert’s and Chas’s faces dropped with shock. They were almost horrified. 

“You joking? When?” Robert asked, trying to figure things out. 

“The day that she said that she’d take back her statement. Turns out Liv was drinking and she’s scared her. That’s how she cut her hand. I could’ve killed her when she told me.” His hands were clenching so tight that his fingers were turning white in the ends. “Honestly she’s lucky that Liv was in the next room or I would have lost it with her.”

“You and me both. I mean why didn’t she tell us?”

“Because Liv begged her not to. Liv said that I would of had enough of her and send her back to her mum’s and that she kept messing up over and over.” He sighed stressfully and ran his hand through his hair.

“Have you spoken to Liv about it?” Chas asked worriedly.

“Yeah we talked about it. And I told her that she’s not going anywhere no matter what.” 

Robert placed a comforting arm around him and nodded. “Ok, well that's done now. Let's just leave it for now. So what did you guys do then in Wales?”

“Not much really. Went to Snowdon.”

“Oh I bet Liv loved that. Climbing up mountains for hours, living the dream.” The older woman laughed. 

“Actually it was her idea believe it or not. Anyway after that we just went to food festivals and that. Not much really. She enjoyed Paris more.”

“I would too. Love going there.” Robert muttered which cause him to receive two confused looks.

“When did you go to Paris?” His partner said dryly. 

“When I was younger. Went to Disneyland too.”

Aaron smiled as he finished off his drink and walked out and back to the Mill after saying goodbye. Robert followed him out and sped up to besides him as quick as he possibly could, he had to finish his drink too and unlike Aaron Robert couldn’t down a drink all in one in less than ten seconds. 

“Aaron please tell me that Liv didn’t hear anything though? We can have her dealing any more of anyone’s drama. Not when she needs to deal with hers first.” The blonde pleaded hoping that the answer would be a no to his question.

Thankfully Aaron shook his head. “Don’t worry she was busy sleeping. But I’m still fuming with Lisa. How couldn’t she have told us about what happened?” 

“Look I’m not going to try and make excuses for her. But that’s all in the past now and there’s no point stressing about it. All we can do is divide in now, ok?”

“Yeah ok.”

Robert quickly pulled Aaron in and kissed him gently in the lips. Making both of them smile under their lips and afterwards. His touch was soft and comforting, and exactly what Aaron needed.

But they were in interrupted by Liv when she came back from hanging with Gabby. "Woah. Hello." She smiled with a surprised face when seeing them kissing. 

Aaron sighed, annoyed that the moment was ruined and said. "Aren't you suppose to be with Gabby?" 

"Well she had to go into Hotten with Bernice. So I thought that I'd come back to my house, if that's ok." The teen said sarcastically. "I'll just go to my room, do whatever you were doing before." Liv rushed upstairs to her room. 

The two men watched as she disappeared out of view and then turned back to face one another, with small smiles.   
"Well everything's definitely back to normal." Robert sighed weakly besides kissing before Aaron on the lips again. "Welcome home."


	22. An emotional talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv looks after Seb for the day and ends up having a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! Hope yall enjoy and keep on giving me awesome ideas! Live you all!

It was a very stressful time for Aaron and Robert. They were busy planning a wedding, not the one they had before in the Woolpack with fairy lights and a bunch of beers. A proper one, in a church or posh hotel were everyone can dance and they’ll be able to have a massive cake that Vic would most likely make herself and say that she’s always dreamed of making a wedding cake. And then when everyone’s completely hammered the two men could go and spend some quality time alone. No drama or police interrupting the party, or shocking discoveries. It’d be perfect. That and the fact that they were constantly worried about Liv now that they’ve learned about her drinking problem and also looking after Seb. Their time schedule was full to the brim.

-

Robert came downstairs with his phone next to his ear one morning. He looked really stressed. “Vic please I’ve got meetings that I have to go to and Aaron’s working. Ok ok I understand, well thanks anyway.” He hung up the phone and sat down next to Liv at the table and sighed. 

“Can Vic not babysit or something?” The teen asked curiously while eating her toast. 

“Uh yeah. And I’ve got nobody else who can babysit today. Sorry I’m just a bit stressed out today.”

“Well I can look after him. I’ve got no school and nothing to do anyway so why not?” Liv suggested kindly but ended up getting a unsure look off of Robert. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to. I ca-“

“Rob calm down! I looked after my mum all the time. I can handle Seb for a day.”

“Ok if you’re sure. You know that you can call me if there’s a problem?”

“Yes I know.” She replied rolling her eyes. Quickly the girl jumped out of her seat and grabbed Robert’s bag and shoved it into his hand while ushering the blonde out of the house. “I know what times he’s fed and where the diapers are so don’t worry, and I won’t leave him alone. Ok? Ok, bye.”

Letting out a sigh Liv quickly ran up the spiral staircase and picked up Seb from his cot since he’d woken up around five minutes ago. The little boy smiled at the sight of Liv and was carried back to the kitchen and out in his high chair to have food. Liv had seen Aaron and Robert Reed Seb almost a thousand times probably, she knew how to do it, where the food was, and what to do afterwards. It was like she was a natural born mother. 

As she sat down opposite him with his baby food in her hand she smiled and said: “ready?! Here comes the airplane!” And slowly fed the happy child quicker than expected. “Well done. Aren’t you clever.” 

For most of the day the two of them jut stayed in the living room watching kid shows and movies and playing with Seb’s toys. Sure he ended up having two naps but that isn’t exactly a bad thing. It was the only time that Liv did what she wanted, like going in her phone and having a snack so she didn’t need to have one when Seb was awake because then he’d make a fuss until he got food. Later on that night when Seb was almost ready for his last nap of the day Liv decided to talk to him.

“You know I thought that you’d be a massive pain like your mum. But you’re not actually that bad, don’t tell Rob though. He’ll have me babysitting you whenever I can so I don’t get to see Gabby.”  
Seb stared at Liv as if he actually understood what she was saying. Every once in a while he’d start playing with one of his teddies or other toys but that’s just what babies did.  
“I mean I get why Aaron doesn’t want me to see her but she’s the only Kate I’ve got. I mean Jacob and I haven’t talked since my birthday and Gerry.... well he’s dead. You get why I’m saying right?”  
There was a small pause as the teen watched Seb as if she was waiting for a reply.  
“I must be going mad, talking to a baby. Girls in schools would say that’s even worse than drinking myself daft, but then again they only care about boys, makeup, clothes and sex. So I think I’m good. Just wait until you’re my age, better hope you’re not like your dad. You’ll make your dad’s lives hell like I have. But I doubt that you’ll end up like me. Bad grades, pedo dad, bad childhood, you have no idea how lucky you are.”

Suddenly the front door opened and Aaron and Robert walked in, making Liv jumped out of her seat. 

“What’s up with you?” Aaron question jokingly, he walked over to the kitchen to make a brew while Robert went over to get Seb. 

“You scared me!”

As he was picked up by his dad Seb let out a small giggle. He started to wave his arms around for a few seconds but the put them back down against his sides. 

“Heya mate, has auntie Liv been good?” Robert said in a childlike voice and began to bounce Seb in his arms.

“Yeah he’s been ok. I’ve fed him and haven’t left his side. Except for when he had a few naps but I had the baby’s monitor so there’s no need for a lecture.”

“Lecture?” Robert said confused. “Why would we give you a lecture? It’s not like we don’t trust you, if we thought that leaving you with him was a bad idea then I wouldn’t have left him with you. And by what I’ve just been told it sounds like you did a good job.”

“Yeah, and we also had a baby monitor at the scrap yard anyway. So we heard a lot of it.” Aaron added at the end when Robert finished. Slowly walked over to his little sister and smiled. “Sounded like you were a natural born mother most of the rime. Ok really proud of you. And thanks for looking after him for the day, really helped us out.”

“No problem”


	23. Please forgive me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe messes up, big time! And Liv ends to getting hurt. How will Robert react when he finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is one of my best stories because I had no idea on how to serve it out but I hope you all enjoy. I’m not doing a second part to this because it’s just to much of a challenge and I don’t have any spare time at moment. Love you all and thanks for the ideas.

He’d just screwed everything up for Debbie with Sarah. And he couldn’t forgive himself for doing that at the time. It was a honest mistake but nobody else saw it that way, especially with the man’s track record with Debbie. Trying to ruin somebody’s life and then say that you love fallen in love with them just to screw it all up by ‘accident’ doesn’t sound good. All Joe did was let it slip that Debbie was always at the hospital even when her daughter didn’t want her there. And because Sarah got suspicious to how he knew that she also learned that he was at the hospital as well when Debbie said that they were over. And even though they were Sarah didn’t see it like that. She was furious with both her mum and Joe, and ended up ignoring her again. Joe ended up getting himself in a drunken state one night, nobody had ever seen him like this. But even Graham, well not ever since he was a young lad. He was so drunk that he ended up locking himself in his car for hours and nobody was able to convince him to get out.

Graham was the first person to find him. The man had seen the car lights on as he was walking up to the house and heard the car. He rushed over to see Joe gripping onto the steering wheel as if his life depended on. “Joe? What are you doing?” He asked first. “Joe you can either be a man and get out of the car or I’ll have to smash the windows.” Graham then said after a couple of minutes of trying to persuade the man to get out. But he was having none of it. 

Not long after Debbie came up to talk to him, but got more than she bargained for. After being explained everything by Graham the woman decided to make her own attempt to stop Joe from doing something daft while he was completely hammered. “Joe come in don’t be like this. Why don’t you just eat out of the car and sober up on the house? You must be freezing in there, I know I would be.” There was a pause of silence while the brown head struggled to make a decision in what to do. 

And as he did that Graham whispered in Debbie’s ear: “I’ll go an get a crowbar. Make sure he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret.” And then rushed off as quickly as possible.

Suddenly Joe began to viciously hit the steering wheel as if it was a living thing. He released all of his anger out. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” He yelled in a terrifying dark voice. “I HAVE TRIED SO HARD TO BD WOTH YOU AND NOW YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I MADE A MISTAKE! I DITN HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ROSS!”

The mention of Ross proved to me too much for Debbie for a moment and considered leaving, but knew that it wasn’t actually what Hie felt. He was just angry, releasing all of his anger in a bad way. Suddenly he sped off down the road as fast as he could. Going from side to side like a loose maniac in drugs. Bound to hurt someone in the process. Which he did. 

Aaron and Liv were walking back from a late diner at the Woolpack with Chas and Liv had just been unlucky to be walking ahead if Aaron. 

“Slowly down you, the house isn’t going to be any different if you get there quicker you know.” Aaron told her sarcastically and put his hands in his pocket.

“I’m just walking like a normal person unlike you. You’re like a zombie half of the time.”

“Oy! So that’s how it is then?” The older sibling laughed. 

The teen laughed quietly but stopped when seeing two bright car lights speeding up to her. There wasn’t any time for her to get out of the way and avoid getting hit. As Aaron screamed her name Joe drove the car on full speed not even realising that Liv was in front of him. As the man heard a loud bang and drive off as quickly as he possibly could to avoid being beaten up or killed even, Liv flew over the top of the car and fell right back into the concrete ground and immediately fell unconscious. 

Running to her side Aaron screamed her name. And then broke down in tears when seeing a large gash across her face that had thick, dark red blood pouring out of it as if it were a massive tap. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled 999. “Ambulance!” Yelled into the phone, face full of worry. “I need an ambulance! It’s my sister, she’s been hit with a car. Emmerdale village. And hurry!”

-

The ambulance didn’t take long to arrive. They quickly rushed her to the hospital and Aaron called Robert to tell him what had happened. 

“Aaron? Where are you?”

“Rob you gotta get down to the hospital now! It’s Liv.”

“Why? What’s happened?” 

“She was hit by a car. It looks serious and the nurses won’t let me stay with her. Rob please get here quick!”

“I’m on my way. And call me if anything happens.”

“I will, bye.” 

Robert jumped up from the couch and sped up the stairs two steps at a time to Seb’s room. As the man picked him up, causing the little one to begin to cry from being woken up. But Robert ignored him because he was so panicked about just learning that Liv’s been hurt. He rushed back downstairs and out of the house just after grabbing his phone, praying that she’d be ok. 

-

Joe couldn’t handle it. He was sober and remembered everything that happened. There was no doubt that Debbie and Graham were looking for him. And because of the bump on the front of his black car from where he had hit Liv there was no chance of him not getting caught. Even if he did get the car fixed Debbie or Graham would hear about what happened and immediately think of Joe. And then Graham would speak to some of his friends to see if it actually was him. 

Joe spent the next day at home trying to act innocent but couldn’t help and feel extremely guilty and worried. If Liv died then he’d go to prison and if not prison then he’d be killed by Aaron and Robert. They wouldn’t let this slide even if she did survive. Later in the in afternoon Graham came home. He’d just heard about the accident at the Woolpack and just like Joe thought he wanted to talk. 

“I heard about the accident. And I’m guessing that you had something to do with it.” The older man said emotionlessly. He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room where Joe was staring at the wall in silence.

“What makes you think that?” Joe asked obviously, he stood up and looked back at the man trying to act innocent.

“You went off last night in the car and you were drunk out of your mind. You can’t tell me that this had nothing to do with you.”

“Well it didn’t! So drop it.”

“Joe. If that girl dies you and I both know that Aaron or Robert will stop until they find out who killed her. And we both also know that you’ll get caught with bump on your car, it’ll take you at least a week to fix that. Let me help you with this.” Graham said in his quiet and calm voice.

Joe debated it in his mind for only a matter of seconds. He knew that there was no point lying and he needed Graham’s help as well. He looked up at him with worried eyes. “What do I do?” 

-

Robert sprinted through the hospital door like lightning. He looked down every corner possible until finding Aaron. Straight away the young one jumped into his arms and burst into tears. The other people in the waiting room really uncomfortable. And we’re trying to act like they weren’t there, every once in a while someone would stare, but only for a second or two when they saw that either Aaron or Robert were looking back at them. 

“Aaron what happened?” Robert asked desperately. Face full of fear and concern as he gripped his partner’s shoulders. 

“We were walking back from the pub and then a car just came out of nowhere and hit her then drive off before I could see who it was. She went flying! Rob what if she doesn’t make it? What if that psychopath’s killed her?”

“Hey! Don’t think like that. Ok? She’s gonna be fine, she’s a tough one. Just like you. And the police will find whoever it was and lock em up.” Robert soothed.

Aaron pulled away from the man and began to walk back and forward. “They better do or I’ll sort them out myself.” 

“I agree”

Out of nowhere Aaron began to think something else. “Where’s Seb?” He asked after a couple of seconds of wondering. 

“Huh? Oh I dropped him off at Vic’s in the way here. I wasn’t going to take him here, this is no place for a baby. And it means that we don’t have to worry about him for a bit.”

“Ok”

-

“So what? I just lie and say I had nothing to do with it? Even if the Liv dies? I can’t do that Graham.” Joe admitted. He sat back down on to the couch and ran his hand through hair stressfully, while letting out a sigh. 

“Well it’s either that or you go to prison.”

“I can’t lie Graham.” He admitted hesitantly. 

“Well you have to”

“I need to know if she’s dead first.” The man said loudly just before storming out of the house rushing to his car. 

Graham quickly ran after him angrily. Calling his name and telling him that it would be a bad idea. “Joe if you go there the they’ll know straight away that it was you. You won’t be able to hide. Her brother will kill you, even if you deserve it I won’t let that happen.”

“I don’t care anymore. I deserve it after all. And if I go to prison then I’ll deal with it. But I can’t just sit here not knowing if she’s dead or not.” With that joe sped off again in his car, but this he was sensible when driving.

-

It had been almost eighteen hours since Liv was rushed in and the only news that Aaron and Robert had received was that she was alive. They’d watched doctors come in and out of the waiting room, each time hoping that it was for Liv. And were gutted when they realised they were there to talk to somebody else. Chas had come early that morning but left when Robert told her that there was no point her being there and he’d call her if anything happened. 

Finally after hours of hoping and crying they got to see her. When bettering the room to see Liv in a unconscious state with stitches on the gash on her head and her foot in a cast, along with a few dark, purply bruises that looked like they were going to hurt just by a single touch. A tear fell down both of the men’s cheeks when they saw her in such a horrible state. Bit it could have been worse. So much worse. Liv could have died, and Aaron would most likely have lost it. Brake down and loose it himself all over again. Struggled to cope and try hurling himself again, or take drugs. Robert in the other hand would be busy trying to hunt down the person who did this to her. And he’d kill them himself with no regrets.

“She’s so small. It’s strange.” Aaron muttered to himself. “You think she can hear me?”

“Most likely. I heard that it helps sometimes.” Robert answered gently. 

Hesitantly Aaron gently squeezed Liv’s hand and smiled. “Hey sis, what are we like ey? There’s always one Dingle in trouble, never a drama free week. I’m so sorry, but you’re gonna be fine. Me and Rob aren’t leaving your side no matter what. And when the police find the person that did this to you we’ll make sure that they’re banged up for a long time. I love you and I’m not letting you go. Not after everything that we’ve been through.” He stayed silent after that. Not a single word since the man was too focused on his little sister. Every once in a while a nurse would come in a check up in her. And the doctor told them that she was going to be fine except for a broken foot and the cuts would have to be checked over every couple of days by a nurse in case they get infected. 

-

Robert went to the shop to get him and Aaron some food and drinks. They hadn’t eaten for almost a whole day, even though Robert knew that Aaron wasn’t going to eat it was an excuse to get out and have some fresh air. And to also call Chas and Vic. It was killing him to see two people he loved in such bad ways. He hated every second of it. Of seeing Liv bruised all over, not conscious, and Aaron was ready to brake down. 

As he was walking back out of the content of his eye Robert saw Joe outside looking panicked. He walked over to him confused and asked: “Joe? What are you doing here?”

“Is Liv alright?!” He asked terrified. 

Robert’s face said it all. He was baffled and curious and just a bit angry. He had a feeling in his stomach that said that Joe was responsible for what’d happened and he hated it.  
“Why are you asking? She’s no concern of yours?”

“Robert I just want to know if she’s alive!”

“Yes she’s alive. Why do you care all of a sudden. Not long ago you git her sent to prison. Unless, you know something.” 

Straight away Joe wanted to run, he regretted going to the hospital now because there was no chance that he wouldn’t be suspected by anyone. And sooner or later all of the lives would be put together and he’d be in prison for god knows how long.

“Robert please let me explain.”

“It was you wasn’t it? You did this to her!” The blonde growled furiously and then shoved the man against the wall and held him tightly. His face was turning red with anger and the tips of his fingers were now pure white.

“Robert please! I didn’t mean to hit her! I was drunk!”

“So that makes it ok then dies it? She could have died because of your stupidity! You’re lucky that Aaron’s not here because right now you would be dead.”

“Please don’t tell him. I’m going to report myself and hopefully I’ll learn my lesson. After all it’s what I deserve after what I did to Debbie and you and Aaron, and Liv. I’m sorry about that again.”

“You think that’s going to change my mind about letting you go to prison?” Robert scoffed.

“No.” Joe answered him quickly. “No I’m not expecting you to forgive me.”

“Good. Because I have something else in mind.” With that Robert swung his fist right into Joe’s face and knocked him down into the ground. His nose began to bleed profusely and was light headed. It priced just how angry Robert was. He could kill at that moment of time. “If you come near me, Aaron, Liv it anyone I care about them I will make it my life’s mission to kill you. And that’s not a understatement.”


	24. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Robert have a heart to heart before the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing this chapter! So much cute content. Hope you all enjoy and pls give me some more ideas. Thanks!

Robert and Liv were already close. Liv was like a sister to him and Robert was like a brother to her. Even though the girl despised him for a few months she now adored him. Wanted to make him and Aaron happy, hated letting them both down. That was why she never told them about what she was feeling and how she was struggling to keep everything together. And why she chose to cope by drinking herself into an oblivion every hour of very single day for months. It was the same way for Robert. He hated himself for screwing everything up with him and Aaron because besides all the pain he had put his true love through, he also put Liv through hell. And he would never forgive himself for that. And even though they both wanted to rip each other’s throats our when they first met, they now loved one another like family. They were a proper little family. Aaron, Robert, Liv and now little Seb. They were all a perfect and dangerous match. God knows what type of trouble they’ll put each other through in their lives. But that didn’t mean that they would ever wish that they weren’t a family. Even though Aaron was a Dingle he didn’t agree with their choices to kick people out of the family. He found it horrible in fact. He couldn’t do that to the family that he’s got. Not now. Not ever.

It was late and Aaron was working. Seb was at Vic’s so that meant that Liv and Robert had the place to themselves. And that was perfect for Robert because he wanted to finally have a conversation with Liv that he’s wanted to have for ages but always felt like it wasn’t the right time. With a wedding ding up and their lives staring to not be as hectic it seemed like the perfect time. She was in her room, drawing like she usually does. But Liv never showed her drawings to anyone, not even Gabby which was surprising. And annoying at the same time. The only reason people knew that Liv could and did do art was when Aaron and him were at parents evening and Liv’s art teacher was telling them how talented she was. Chas couldn’t count how many times she saw Aaron trying to convince his little sister to let him see her art. But it never worked. They were definitely personal if she wouldn’t let anyone see them. Liv’s art teacher had even said that she was hesitant about letting her see them.

Robert knocked on her door gently, feeling a wave of anxiety go over him when he heard Liv tell him to come in. He slowly opened he door and saw Liv placing her scotch book down beside her and covered it with her purple blanket that her mum had given her for Christmas. It wasn’t exactly what you’d expect from your mum but to Liv it was a reminder that she did actually card and wanted to be apart of her life. Even though she probably wouldn’t.

“Can we talk?” The blonde asked in a quiet voice as he sat down in the end of Liv’s bed.

“Uh sure. What about?” Liv replied curiously and then quickly scratched her arm.

“I just want to say that I’m glad that I’m going to be your brother. And that we’ve put the past behind us. I know it was difficult and you have no idea how grateful I am that you gave me a second chance. And I promise you that I won’t make the same mistake. Ever.”

“Good. Because I probably would have knocked ya. You have no idea how happy I was when you and Aaron got back together. Obviously I wasn’t happy at first but I’m glad to have a family again. And Seb isn’t as bad as I thought he’d be.” The teen smiled. She watched as Robert couldn’t help but smile back at her when she revealed how she truly felt. It was rear to see that at all. But it showed that she was getting better. 

“Well I’m glad that you feel that way now. I feel the same.”

“Rob, can I ask you something?” She hesitantly asked. Her smile faded into a gentle frown. 

Robert’s eyebrows knitted wig concern. He had no clue what she was going to ask. “Yeah of course. You can ask me anything.” He answered kindly and placed his hand on top of Liv’s as a way to encourage her to speak.

“When you and Aaron get married promise me that you won’t leave. That I won’t have to move back with my mum or find a new place to Liv as soon as I’m old enough. Please.” 

“Wha-? Where’d you get that in your head? Me and your brother would never want to get rid of ya. We live you and the Mill wouldn’t be the same without ya.” The man soothed, making Liv’s smile reappear again. 

“Thanks. But it always does. I lost Aaron when I was little and didn’t see him for years, then my dad didn’t want to know me, but that’s a good thing I guess. And my mum couldn’t even look after herself most of the time and wanted me to do everything. It always happens and I know that it’ll happen again.”

Robert could not believe what he was hearing. It was understandable of course with Liv’s childhood and everything. But still, he couldn’t believe that this was what Liv was scared about. Being left behind or not wanted. There was no way in hell that either him or Aaron would let that happen. World war 3 was not likely I happen than that. “I had no idea that you felt that way. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I don’t know.” The teen sighed unsure of what else to say. “Because I was scared that it’d actually be true and Aaron would send me off. I know it’s stupid but it scares me.”

Quickly Robert placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. “It’s not stupid. I understand how you feel. It’s like you feel like you don’t deserve to be happy and one day it’ll all come crumbling down.”

“Yeah. I guess it isn’t that stupid if the one and only Robert Sudgen feels the same way. Thanks, for everything. I don’t think Aaron and I could manage everything without you. Which is why you better look after him when you’re married.”

“I will. So does that mean I have your blessing then?” The blonde said in a hopeful tone.

He received at first a look of confusion which then turned into a gentle laugh, and then a smile. “Yeah I guess. As long as you make me pancakes.” 

“Seriously?”

“Hey! You want my blessing, you’re gonna have to make me some pancakes first.”

“Ok fine. Pancakes it is.”

The two got up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. While Robert began to bake Liv sat down on the couch and started to watch Robert, still smiling. She sat there in silence. Not a single word left her mouth except for when she told the blonde to add more syrup to her pancake at the end. She had a sweet youth unlike him and her brother. 

“There you go. Two pancakes with too much syrup and sugar.” Robert said in a happy tone as he passed the plate over to Liv.

“You sound like Vic and Marlon. Always blabbing in about their food.”

He sat down next to her and turn on the tv. “I’ll take that as a complement because, don’t tell anyone this but I love their food. So what do you wanna watch?”

“What do you think?” She asked sarcastically while giving the man a look that said ‘are you stupid’.

“Ok” Robert sighed and scrolled down the recordings. “Fresh prince of Belair it is.”

“You know me so well”


	25. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened when the police officer left.

As the police officer left the house Liv could feel her heart crumbling into a million pieces. Lachlan was right. Nobody believed her. Not even Aaron, her own brother. If he didn’t believe her then what chance did the girl have if convincing a police officer, or Belle, or a whole jury even. She wanted to run away from them all, run away and never look back to face them. To be yelled at, lectured, grounded probably too. Tue teenager was drunk, shock meant that Aaron and Robert were both disappointed in her. She was doing so well and had not even considered drinking until Lachlan said all of those things. She wouldn’t admit it but it scared her. After a moment of silence Liv stormed off upstairs. But Aaron wanted to talk to her first, but he was angry, which didn’t help at all. It just made everything worse because Liv was already upset. She just wanted to be by herself and calm down.

“Aaron leave me alone!” She screamed threateningly at her brushed as he tried to grab her hand while she was walking up the stairs.

The man almost fell completely of it was for the railing behind him. He stared at her in shock when seeing that she didn’t even look guilty. Or felt any remorse at all. He couldn’t believe that this was his sister, once again. He knew in the back of his head that something had happened but was too busy being angry at her to think about it. 

“You are grounded! You hear me. Don’t bother coming back downstairs until your sober. And don’t you dare do that again.” Aaron yelled back at her as she disappeared. There was no point though. Because Liv wasn’t listening. 

After hearing her door slam shut the three men stared at one another shocked. Robert ran his hand over his face stressing about what to do next, Aaron wanted to go upstairs and carry on yelling at his sister but Paddy stopped him. He decided that it’d be best that he left and let the three have some time to calm down and talk. So that’s what he did. He wished the two good luck and left. 

“What are we suppose to do Rob?” Aaron asked him letting out a deep breath. “She’s hammered and bloody been texting Lachlan. I swear I could kill her.” 

“Oi! Aaron stop!”

The blonde look furious at Aaron when he spoke, causing Aaron to give him a confused look. “What?”

“You didn’t even give her a chance to speak, if I was her i would have bothered. She had guts doing that, especially when you wouldn’t let her speak without yelling at her. Have you even asked yourself why she got drunk in the first place?”

“Rob she was drunk for a start. And if I was Lachlan I would’ve said that she needed help too if she had been harassing me.” The man answered back in a defensive tone.

“Fine, there’s no pint talking to you right now.” Robert said and walked to the door. But as he opened it he spoke again. “Just ask yourself why she decided to get drunk in the first place. Something clearly had upset her.” And then he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Aaron grunted and sat down in the couch. He didn’t know what to do next because it seemed to be that he was in the wrong somehow. Finally the man asked himself the question. Why did end up drinking? He knew her bette than anyone most of the time. Knew when she was lying or upset. And he also knew that Liv actually believes what she’s saying about Lachlan. But then he asked himself. “What did Lachlan say?” 

Later on that night Robert decided to get a drink and clear his head while Aaron did the same at the Mill. Charity could tell that something had happened but was too busy dealing with her own stuff to be bothered to ask him what was wrong. So Robert shifts sulked most of the time.

Meanwhile Aaron was trying to get Liv to let him in. He had heard her crying before she realised that he was standing outside her room. And when Aaron asked her if they could talk she simply told him to get lost and said that nobody believed her and nobody would because she was herself. The sentence worried Aaron a lot and he decided to force himself into her room. When he saw her she looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and there was no doubt that she was truly heartbroken about living believing her. The man felt a wave of guilt go over him and he slowly sat down next to her in the floor of her room. Liv wouldn’t look at him though, she refused. It hurt him a bit but he understood.

“I’m sorry that I yelled at you. I shouldn’t have.” He muttered in a kind voice. 

“There was no point coming home. I should’ve just stayed away. Then you and Rob could get in with your lives with Seb.”

“Hey! Don’t said that, ever. If you didn’t come home then I’d be out there searching for ya day and night until you were found.” There was a pause before he carried in speaking after noticing the clench in Liv’s fists. She was angry, angry that all of this was happening and that she felt this way. “Did Lachlan do anything to ya when you were having a go?”

“Not really. No.” Liv replied in a quiet mutter and shook her heard. 

“What’s you mean not really? Did he say anything?”

“He just said that being inside and then Gerry dying must have hit me hard. Then he said that I could talk to belle about mental health issues and that and then left. But I know what he was doing, I know that he was seed because I know! He was just trying to get to me, and he did.” The teen said going louder the more she spoke. He head was bowed down since she felt embarrassed for a actions. She couldn’t say why she just did.

“Is that all?” Aaron question.

“No. He um gave me a beer but I didn’t take it, and when he left I was about to take t but then I saw the vodka. I didn’t want to but I couldn’t help it. I just needed something to take the edge off. I’m sorry.” Once again she broke into tears. But this time Aaron felt even worse. He felt guilty for being so hard on her before. It was only after she told him about the beer part that he was angry, Lachlan knew about her drinking problem and offering her a beer just made him want to punch the boy.

“It’s ok. I’m not mad.” He soothed in a gentle voice and let the girl lie her head in his shoulder. “We’ll deal with this. And if you’re that sure that he was here then I believe you.”

“Really?”

“Really”


	26. A proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron proposes to Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAGH Aaron proposing to Robert is the best news I’ve had in ages! Can’t wait for it. Hope you all enjoy and please give me some ideas on what to write next. Enjoy!

Aaron waited in the car nervously for Robert’s appearance. He was taking Robert out for a surprise for the first time in ages. He could feel the brand new rings that he’d just bought moving in his trouser pocket. They were almost identical to the ones that he and Robert wore already, except this time they had ‘Dingle and Sudgen’ carved into the inside of them. 

By the window Liv smiled at him as an indicator that she was happy for him and Rob. It was nice seeing her like that, after everything’s that happened to her recently. It made Aaron feel a little bit better about being her guardian in the moment. He felt like he was doing something right for once. Plus it was nice that she was spending some time with Seb, she barely looked after him. At first Liv found him annoying, but she soon learned to love him and think of him as her own little brother.

As Robert rushed out of the Mill and into car Aaron started the car and once Robert was buckled in he drove off.

“So can you tell me where exactly we’re going?” Robert asked curiously as he noticed that they were leaving the village. 

“Nope.” Was all that Aaron said in reply with a little grin all over his face. 

Quietly Robert sighed and looked pity if the window to see if he could guess where Aaron was taking him. Whenever he saw a sign that said a place that he recognised he wondered if they were going to a specific place. But when the car drive by he was right back to square one of just guessing.

-

Finally they made it to what seemed to be a posh restaurant that was just outside of Hotten. It was known for its amazing desserts that Robert would always talk about wanting to eat. But the place was so expensive that nobody in the village could go there just for a night out. It had to be for a very special occasion. Like a proposal for example.

Aaron watched as Robert’s face dropped with shock. He could tell if the bonds was happy or sad. “So are you gonna say something?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were taking me here?” Robert asked in a firm voice. 

“Well clearly you don’t understand he meaning of a surprise.” The man joked.

“I would have dressed nicer if I knew that we were fine here. And I would have made you dress nicer as well, instead of wearing that jumper.”

Quickly Aaron gently punched him in the shoulder as a joke and got out of the car, Robert too. He lead the blonde inside of the massive and expensive looking place and waited a fir a member of staff to come over to them. 

-

After they had eaten their main course and Robert had finally got over the fact that Aaron had done this for them he enjoyed the occasion. Loving every moment of the occasion as if it would be his last. Admiring the glorious looking food that he was eating because it was so good. Aaron joked about him regretting taking the man there once because he was enjoying it all a little too much.

“Maybe I should have just taken you to the pub. Would have been a lot cheaper.” 

“You’re right but you’d be missing out on the lava cake. Vic told me that it’s the best things she’s ever tasted, which means it must be good.” Robert replied, taking another sip of his champagne. “I miss being a bake to have a drink and not pay for it. We should do this a lot more often.”

“In your dreams.” Aaron looked up at the massive clock that was behind and took a deep breath before turning back around to face Robert. Palms beginning to become sweaty, the room suddenly changing from normal temperature to bout lung hit. His leg was shaking so much that people could hear him, to be honest it was a big shortage that Robert couldn’t tell that he was nervous, or terrified. Because he was. Because he was about to propose to the man of his dreams. The man that saved him from himself in the toughest of times that they were together. Robert gave him a sister and son to love. Aaron couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, not after what he’s been through with Robert by his very second. “Um Rob I wanna tell ya something.” He said nervously. 

“What is it.”

The man stood up and walked over to the other man and took his hand. He had a great big smile in his face that was barely seen at all. While Robert just looked confused, very confused. 

“Aaron what are you doing?” He asked curiously. “People are staring to care.”

“I don’t care. Rob I love you so much, and I’ve never lived anyone like I’ve loved you before in my life. You were there through everything that’s happened with Gordon and Liv and you’ve given me a family and a home. I wouldn’t change anything that’s happens no matter how bad it was. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Nobody else but you.”

Slowly he got down on one knee and pulled out the two rings from his pocket, causing Robert’s face to drop. Neither one of them couldn’t have been happier. And people were smiling and watching the scene with glee.

“Robert Sudgen. Will you marry me?”

Quickly Robert nodded and smiled at him. “Of course I will!” He gasped happily and kissed Aaron in the lips as people began to applaud and whistle. The moment could not have been better. Aaron rushed to put the ring on Robert’s finger and the Robert did the same. Once they both had taken off their old rings of course. 

“I love you so god dam much Aaron Dingle! And I wouldn’t change you one bit.” 

“Yeah? Look on the inside.” 

Curiously Robert took off his ring for a moment and smiled when he saw what what carved into the ring. ‘Dingle and Sudgen’ it made want to cry with joy. Water began to glaze over his eyes. Causing Aaron to chuckle.

“Don’t go all soft on me now. We haven’t even had dessert yet.” He laughed and then gave the man a tight hug. “I had it down just for you.”

“It’s amazing. I love you so much Aaron! No matter what.”

Slowly Aaron pulled away from Robert and started at him for a moment. Admiring his eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed him. Their soft and warm lips touched against each other and bride them knew it, they couldn’t let go of each other. Until they both remembered that there was people around them. 

“I love you Robert”

“And I love you Aaron”


	27. The finale showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Lachlan have a showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this story and please give me more ideas on what to write. Thanks!

As she watched Lachlan as he pulled out a bag, a big one. Inside of it was a body. And the only reason Liv knew that was because she could see an arm poking out of it from where the zip had accidentally slipped down. Almost making it easy to see the victim’s face. Quickly the teen began to record what was happening right in front of her eyes. She was horrified because she knew exactly what was happening. She didn’t know of it would be better to run and be safe or risk getting caught and maybe killed too. But in the end Liv refused to leave, right in front if her was proof that Lachlan was a killer. And that he tried to kill her. Maybe Aaron and Robert would actually believe her now, instead of just assuming that she was mentally unstable like the last time, and needed help. When Liv heard them all talking about her she knew that the only way that she would have a chance of catching Lachlan was if she said that she was sorry and she was just confused. And it worked. Perfectly. 

As Lachlan was digging away and hole that was big enough to fit the bag in a gasp left her mouth. She could hear him talking. As if the person in the bag was actually alive. 

“I’m sorry aunt Rebecca but you should have just listened to me. Then we wouldn’t be in this situation and I wouldn’t have Robert in my back about you all the time. But I’ll make sure that Seb is ok.”

Shock filled Liv’s body. Rebecca was in the bag. She could not believe it. How could someone do that to their own family? The girl was more than scared now. She was absolutely petrified of what will happen. If Lachlan even saw a glimpse of her then there most likely would be no chance of escape she thought. Slowly and carefully the girl began to walk away, still watching and recording Lachlan’s every move. It was amazing that he didn’t see her once. The longer that Liv wasn’t seen the more relieved and safe Liv felt. Her breaths slowly became less shaky each second that passed. Her weak hands became stronger and gripped onto the phone tighter. Liv actually thought that she had made it, that she had escaped from death for a moment. That was until she screwed up. As Liv walked backwards she tripped over a branch. The loud snap was enough to put Lachlan on edge. His head poked up quickly and showed how anxious and scared he was. 

“Hello?” He called out looking in the opposite direction that luv was in. “Is anyone their?”

Carefully Liv pulled herself back up trying to be a quiet as she possible could. Not wanting to let Lachlan are her for even a second. As the teen managed to balance herself once again Lachlan turned to face her. His face filled with anger as he stared at her for a second. His hand gripped on the shovel so tight that it could have snapped if it were not made out of metal but instead a plastic of some sort perhaps. 

Fear filled Liv’s body once again. And before there was time for Lachlan to speak again she sprinted off and ran for her life. Her screams were so loud that it sounded as if she was speaking into a microphone. The closer Liv was to the end of the forest the happier she felt, knowing that Lachlan couldn’t kill her if there were people in sight. She just prayed for her life and that the road would not be completely empty. Meanwhile Lachlan was furious with himself. Furious that he had let Liv catch him in the act. And in video as well. He saw the phone on her hands pointed at him immediately. It was the first thing that he saw except for her face. For a moment he enjoyed seeing the fear in her eyes. The tears that were just visible for him to see. He liked it a lot surprisingly. It made him feel strong and powerful. Because there were people out there that were scared of him. Scared of what he would do to them.

Liv ran away from Lachlan as if her life depended on it. Which it did. The girl ran like there was no tomorrow. Lachlan was chasing her She caught him right in the act and took a video, which meant that she had proof that he had just murdered someone. Liv ran through the woods quicker than she had ever ran before in her entire life. It was shocking that she didn’t fall over any of the broken branches that were scattered everywhere that you looked. 

“LIV! I’LL CATCH YOU!” Lachlan yelled in the top of his lungs as Liv made her way out of the woods and into the road. 

The teen was lucky that there were cars driving past all the time. There was barely even a single second where there was no sight of any sort of vehicle like a van or motorbike. Which was amazing for Liv of course. But her heart was still racing. The teenager had never been so scared in her life. Right in front of her was a killer. A boy that had murdered his own family and best friend. Liv’s best friend. Gerry. One of the kindest and silliest people you could ever meet. Not one bad bone in his body. And the pain that Lachlan had caused. Because of him everyone hated Doug and blames him. He ruined Doug and Diane’s relationship if you think about it. 

“Where you think you’re going Liv?” Lachlan asked in a casual but at the same time threatening tone.

Liv looked at him terrified for her life. Waiting for a car to pass by and possibly save her. She was looking for a way to escape the monstrous thing but there wasn’t any. There was no point running left or right because it was just miles of roads. And sooner or later Lachlan would catch her. He was stronger and faster and the only reason that hadn’t catches her already was because Liv began running when she was a lot farther away from him. 

“Get away from me!” Liv demanded scared. She was shaking again. And just hoping that something would shown that would save her. 

“No chance if that happening. This is your fault. You should have just minded your own business instead of telling everyone what I did. Because now they all think that you’re the village psycho. I mean do you really think that even if you did survive that any of the Dingles would believe ya? I mean, just look at yourself. You’re a nobody. While I’ve been welcomed into the family and is dating a Dingle. That means that I’ve got backup if you try to do anything.”

“You really believe that?” The teen scoffed. “After they see this I dint think they will.” Liv showed the screen of her phone to Lachlan from a distance. On it was the video being sent to everyone. Belle, Gabby, Aaron, Robert, Chas. the list was massive. It looked like she had just sent it to everyone on her contact list.  
“When you’ve been texting in class for a couple of years you learn how to do stuff without even looking at your phone. You see I know what you did and I actually can’t believe that you just thought that I was off your case like that. Just because I said that I was sorry. I mean seriously? Hiow stupid do you have to be to realise that I won’t let things go. It was only because you told Aaron and Rob that I needed to help that I said that I was wrong. So if you’re gonna blame anyone, blame yourself.”

Lachlan’s fists were clenched. He was ready to beat her until she was dead. But Lachlan knew that would be a stupid thing to do on a busy road. He knew that he had to be careful in case somebody came. So he quickly cane up with something else. 

Just after looking left and right Lachlan grabbed Liv by her hair and dragged her just out of sight from drivers. She screamed and screamed as loud as she possible could. But only two cats passed and they couldn’t hear her. The boy threw her on to the hard ground and then began to strangle her. He pressed his harder and harder each second and watched as the desperation to live filled up in the girl’s eyes. She began to dig her nails into his arms and hands until she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Liv felt weak and almost lifeless. She knew what was happening. 

“Lachlan... Don't!” She managed to gasp with all of the strength that she had left.

“Bye Liv.” 

Hear heart broke. Liv truly believed that this was how she would die. But for a moment she didn’t care. Because Lachlan couldn’t hide anymore. Everyone that Liv knew also knew what Lachlan was and what he had done. He had no chance of escaping this time. Because if that Liv felt slightly better about this being the way that she dies. Because she had brought justice to everyone that was dead because if him. 

Suddenly as Liv was taking one of her final breaths a stranger canme out of nowhere and sprinted down to them and pulled Lachlan off of her. The person pushed him to the ground like Lachlan did to Liv and began to attack him. Not far behind were a couple of police officers and two paramedics. Liv gasped for air overwhelmed with joy. She had been saved. Lifting herself up the girl saw Aaron being pulled off of the younger boy by a police officer. Then Robert appeared. He ran straight for Liv with the paramedics behind him and lifted her up and held her tightly in his arms. 

“LIV!” He yelled happily. Tears were streaming down both his and Liv’s faces. And a couple fo seconds later Aaron joined in.

“I’m so sorry I don’t believe you! Liv please forgive me! Are you alright?” Aaron panicked. He cupped her face and felt anger boil inside of him once again when he saw the strangle marks on his sister’s neck. 

“I’m fine Aaron.” Liv insisted. “I’m just a bit dizzy. And my throat hurts.”

“Excuse me.” One of the paramedics said as he bent down and began to examine Liv without moving her. “We’re going to need to get you to the hospital immediately. Just to make sure that there’s no serious damage to your throat or anywhere else.”

Carefully Aaron and Robert helped Liv up as they watched Lachlan being taken away in a police car. He was screaming and struggling against the police officers but ended up in the car after a while. Liv watched in silence as he was taken away, and prayed that he would never be seen again.

“Did he do anything else?” Robert asked as Liv was taken into the ambulance and Aaron and him jumped in afterwards.

”Not really. My throat hurts and the back of my head. But I’m fine.” Liv answered back with a struggle. The paramedics began to examine her and told her to stay quiet.

She was safe in the end. And Lachlan got what he deserved. He rotted in hell.


	28. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Lachlan being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you all enjoy and sorry I’ve not been writing a lot but guess what. I’m in Leeds for the emmerdale experience! So excited! Anyway enjoy.

That night when Liv, Aaron and Robert finally got home after going to the hospital just to get Liv checked out in case Lachlan had done some serious damage to her throat or something. And then they had to go to the police station so Liv could do an interview. She could stop herself from shaking for more than two hours after she arrived at the hospital. She was still in shock from almost being killed. While Liv was being examined by the nurses Robert took the chance to call Chas and explain everything that had just happened properly. All the Dingles except for Belle were at the pub with her now that they all had seen the video that Liv had sent around. Belle was horrified after watching the video. Of course she was in denial just like anyone would but she couldn’t face her family. Especially Chas because she knew that Chas loved Liv like her own child. And they had fallen out too about Wingles.

“Robert what’s happened? I’d Liv ok?” Chas asked worriedly.

“Liv’s fine, she’s being checked now. But Lachlan’s been arrested, and we’ve found something else out.” Robert answered calmly to reassure everyone who was listening.

“What is it?”

“Lachlan’s killed more than once.”

Everyone’s faces dropped with shock. They’d welcomed Lachlan into their family and he had been killing people at the same time. Chas held the phone to her chest for a moment before speaking again.

“What do you mean killed more than once? Who else has he killed?” She asked, anxious about what the reply would be. 

“He caused the car crash that killed Christie and Lawrence. And Gerry.”

Tears glazed over Chas’s eyes almost immediately when Robert said Gerry’s name. She knew how much Liv cared about him, and how much it hurt her when he died. Zak placed a hand over his mouth to stop him from tearing up. He adored Gerry very much. And it hurt like hell when he died. All Zak could think about was his daughter. He didn’t know where Belle was, but he knew that she would be struggling to cope with everything. 

“I better go and find Belle.” He said and walked out the door. 

After he left the pub remained silent for a couple of minutes. Until Lydia spoke. “What about Rebecca?”

“Liv said that she knows that she’s alive. But doesn’t know where she is or what’s happened to her. The police are trying to find out now.” Robert replied. He watched at Aaron walked up to him and said that Liv was ready to go and then walked to her room with him. “Listen uh I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you later on but I have to go now.”

“Ok.” Chas muttered quietly. “What do we tell everyone?” 

“Everything. That sicko deserves to rot in hell. But you need to tell Doug first. He still blames himself for Gerry’s death.”

“I’ll go now. I’ll better tell everyone that I see on my way too.” Faith said in a dull tone and then rushed out.

Chas hung up the phone and placed it down on the bar, holding her stomach with one hand to feel like she was god king her baby. Paddy stood by her with an arm around her to help comfort.

-

At the station Lachlan was till acting as if he had nothing wrong. The boy thought that he was invincible up until Liv got suspicious. He sat in a slouch as the two police officers interrogated him. 

“We know that you know where she is. And so does Liv Flaherty, she has proof that you’re behind her disappearance too. So I’ll ask you again. Where is Rebecca White?” 

Lachlan stared at the officer with a smirk on his face. “You really think I’d tell you? I’m going to prison anyway so why should I give you the satisfaction of telling you?” He scoffed. 

The man glared at Lachlan for a moment, as did the other one. But it didn’t affect Lachlan in any way. “Fine.” The man began. “But you’ll be locked up for a long, long time.” 

“Fine by me.”

-

When Liv was finally asleep on the couch after watching a film with Aaron and Robert to get their minds off of things the two decided to call a meeting. A Dingle meeting. But they wanted to talk to Belle first. She felt like shit already and needed to know that she was not to blame. When Belle arrived at the Mill she was nervous. Very nervous.

“Hey. Come in.” Robert said to her kindly and followed her to the kitchen able. 

Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying obviously. There was no doubt that she would have been crying about the situation. She looked at Liv asleep in the couch for a few moments before going to the kitchen. It made her feel ten times worse after seeing the bruises that had formed across her neck. Sitting down opposite Aaron, Belle spoke. “I’m really sorry. I should have realised an-“

“Belle calm down!” Aaron insisted in a quieter voice so Liv didn’t wake up. We don’t blame you. Nobody does. None of us realised what he was actually like except for Liv.”

“ Yeah and when she told us that he was behind the car in monoxide incident we didn’t believe her. Instead we took Lachlan’s side over hers so you can’t blame yourself.” Robert added in a gentle and kind tone. 

Belle gave them both a brief smile. “Thanks. But what did you want to say to me?”

“Just that we don’t blame you. And that tomorrow we were going to call a Dingle meeting about the whole situation.” Aaron answered. 

Briefly Belle nodded. “Ok.” She sighed. “Well I need to get home. Dad doesn’t want me out of his sight.“ 

Nodding, Aaron and Robert watched as Belle left the house. They said goodbye and reminded her to not blame herself. And then their eyes went straight to Liv. Seeing her curled up in a little ball on the couch was adorable. After Robert recommended that it would be a good idea to have her in their room for the night Aaron stood up and walked over to her. He didn’t notice how small she was until that mown this what he was lifting her up into his arms, letting her head lie against his chest and watched as a small smile appeared in her face. Carefully he took her to his bed and tucked her in. She went back to her little ball once again. Robert watched from the doorway with a look of enjoyment on his face, with his arms crossed. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, you stay with her.” He told Aaron when they both realised that their wasn’t room for them both as well as Liv. 

Hesitantly Aaron agreed and quickly after giving his partner a goodnight kiss he crawled into bed with his sister and fell asleep. 

_

The next day Aaron called a Dingle meeting at the pub just like he said he would. Liv had no clue though and spent most of the day with Gabby our in Hotten. She needed the distraction and a good movie at the cinema and shopping spree would help a bit. 

“How’s Liv?” Chas asked concerned and knew that it was the main question that everyone would What to be answered first. 

“Yeah she’s fine now. She’s gone to town with Gabby.” Robert answered in a mutter.

“Well that’s nice.” Linda muttered. “I still can’t believed after everything that I did for that boy he was a killer. I can’t believe it!”

“None of us can.” Sam commented. 

Everyone nodded in agreement for a moment until Cain spoke. “So what now?” He asked in his tough voice. 

“Well there’s nothing that we can do. He’s going to prison and that’s all we can ask for.” Moira said with a sigh. 

“No but he knows where Rebecca is.” Robert said loudly in a firm voice. “And I’m not going to stop until I find her. Liv found her phone in his phone the other day and she was too scared to tell us. She was worried about our reaction after the last time. So I’m not going to stop until Becs is found.”

“What can we do?” Chas asked him curiously.

Robert paused for a moment. “Cain. You know some people that can track her down. Call them. Belle I need you to think of any place that she could be kept. Anywhere, a shed or something. Anything?”

“No, the police asked me the same question but I’ll I try and think of some places.” She replied in a tired voice. She clearly hadn’t slept for a while.

“Ok well the rest of you I just wanted to ask you if you could help me search for her?”

Straight away everyone was nodding and saying ‘yes’ and ‘of course’. It looked like Robert and Aaron had everyone helping them out.

-  
A couple of days after they found Rebecca. All thanks to Belle and her tempering when Lachlan took her away for a romantic weekend a while ago. She was a hero, basically saved Rebecca’s life. And Liv was ok. Both of them were. That was the important thing. And Lachlan for locked up forever. And that was the best part of it all.


	29. An awkward situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds Liv with a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that this would be a good story. Hope you enjoy and thanks for your support recently. It’s been amazing!

Robert walked up to the Mill while in the phone to Vic. He was asking her about what time she was dropping Seb off later on that night, they were at a soft play in Hotten. 

“Yeah six is fine. I’ll see ya later. Bye.” He said and then hung up the phone as he opened he front door and walked in. 

Nobody was home, or that was how it looked. The place did look like it was completely empty. Aaron was at the scrapyard and Liv was suppose to be put in town with Gabby. But when Robert noticed that Liv’s phone and somebody else’s one was on the couch. At first he assumed that it was Gabby’s and called out Liv’s name from the bottom of the stairs but then he noticed that the phone case was football. He knew that Gabby wasn’t interested in football at all. The only thing that Gabby liked about football was watching the boys play it. He thought that they looked ‘hot’. 

“Liv?” Robert yelled again loudly and confused. “Come here.”

He waited a moment for Liv to appear. Her hair was a mess and her clothes had just been rushed on.  
“What you want?” She asked in a rush and crossed her arms and stood there uncomfortable as Robert stared at her for a moment. 

“Who else is here?”

“Nobody.” Liv answered harshly. 

Robert walked over to the couch and picked up hers and the other phone and showed it to Liv. “Oh really? Then who’s phone is this because I don’t think Gabby is a fan of football. So start talking.”

The girl stayed quiet as she tried to think of something to say. Her eyes looked everywhere except for Robert. “Um”

Suddenly there was another voice coming from upstairs. “It was my fault sir.” A young boy appeared, he looked rough too.

He stood by Liv who had her head bowed down feeling embarrassed. Robert knew what he was implying and also knew that Aaron would go ballistic as soon as he found out. He gave the boy his phone and gave him an evil glare. “Get out.”

The kid did as Robert told him to and ushered out of the Mill, leaving Liv to explain and deal with an angry Robert. He closed the door and ran off. 

Crossing his arms Robert’s eyes went back to Liv. He still had an angry look in his face. “I’m not going to ask what you were doing because I’m sure I know already but you better explain to me how this happened.” He told her firmly.

Liv let out a sigh of annoyance and leaned against the railing. “He’s a mate. That’s all.” She muttered and made her way to the couch and slumped.

“Oh. So is that why you were all alone with him in your bedroom? Or am I missing something?” 

“Please don’t tell Aaron!”

Robert looked at her annoyed for a moment. “I have no choice Liv.” He told her harshly and sat down on the table opposite her. “He needs to know this sort of stuff as your guardian.” The man explained. 

Liv looked at him with desperate eyes that had tears beginning to glaze over them. “Please Rob! He’ll kill me! And I doubt he wants to know that sort of stuff.” 

“Well he needs to. And I’m not that pleased with knowing either but I’d rather know instead of finding out you’re pregnant out of the blue.”

There was a moment of silence. “Fine.” Liv grunted upset and bowed her head down again.

“Did you use protection?” Robert asked calmly. He watched as the girl looked up at him and sighed.

“Yeah. And make sure you tell Aaron that. I don’t want him going on about me getting pregnant. I’ll be embarrassed anyway, don’t make it worse.”

“And did you want if?” Robert asked hesitantly knowing that it was a extremely uncomfortable question to answer. Especially when you’re a teenager and talking to a grown man.

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” The man breath feeling slightly relieved. “So what did he mean about it being his fault?

“He meant that he suggested that we should go upstairs. And I said ok so we did. It wasn’t anything bad.” The teen replied in a snappy tone. She hated the conversation more than any other one she’s had. And knew that that the one she’d have later with her brother would be ten times even worse. Liv knew that Aaron hated the thought of anything to do with her and boys. But he assumed because she was asexual that it wouldn’t happen. 

-

When Robert finally told him he wanted to run away. He felt uncomfortable and anxious knowing that as Liv’s guardian he would have to talk to her about the subject. 

“What’s so important?” He asked Robert curiously when he walked into the Mill and found his partner sitting at the kitchen table looking nervous. 

“Hi um... we need to talk.” Robert told him, stuttering slightly because of the butterflies that had been developing in his stomach for some time. “About Liv.”

“What’s happened? Is she ok?” The man panicked for a moment after sitting down. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if anything serious had happened, especially after what’s happened to her. 

“She’s fine. But when I came home I found her. With a lad.”

Aaron’s face dropped as if the blood had been drained from him. He prayed that he had misheard Robert but knew that he hadn’t. “You what?”

“She was upstairs with him and they were... uh... having sex.” 

“Please don’t say anymore!” Aaron pleaded loudly while he made a face that showed that he was definitely grossed out but what he’d been told. 

“She’s at Gabby’s. I told Laurel to make sure she doesn’t go anywhere else while we talk.. about this.”

“Did she uh.. um.. use you know protection?” 

“Yeah I asked. And she wanted it so don’t stress yourself about that either.” The blonde answered quickly, wanting to get it all over and done with. 

“Good. So what now? Is she dating this lad or not? I thought she didn’t boys.”

“Well you know, maybe she does now. Or it could have been just some fun.” Robert muttered, saying the second sentence as carefully as he could knowing that it wouldn’t be what Aaron wanted to hear. “I know I did it a lot.” He added hesitantly when seeing how furious Aaron was when he thought about his sister having sex for the hell of it. 

“I’m gonna have to talk to her about this later aren’t I?” Aaron cried and buried his face into the palms of his hands immediately after seeing Robert nod at him to confirm his worst nightmare. “Uh... shit. This is going to be horrible.”

“Well you signed up for it this sort of stuff when you agreed to look after her. She’s a teenage girl, you’re lucky that she’s not a complete girly girl. Like Gabby, then we’d have a real problem on our hands.”

“Well that’s one way to think of it.” 

-

That night Liv was nervous very second that passed and Aaron hadn’t talked to her yet. She spent most of the time in her room, hoping that he wouldn’t knock in the door. But instead had forgotten all about it or didn’t want to bother taking to her because Robert had already. But he did. And when he did Liv wanted to run as far as she could and never turn back. Knowing what was going to happen and it would be the most awkward thing she’d ever done with her brother. Sex isn’t exactly the topic she likes to talk about with anyone. Especially Aaron or Robert. 

Aaron knocked in the door gently and picked his head in. He looked nervous. “Heya, um can we talk?” 

“I don’t really have a choice so sure.”

She watched as her brother made his way to the end of her bed and sat down uncomfortably. He hated every second that he was in that room then. “Rob told me about... earlier. And i just what to get this over with.”

“Great. So what you want to know? Or me to know? I don’t know.” The girl sighed uncomfortably and brought her legs up to her chest to make it look like she was a little oval ball. 

“Well I need to know who he was. I thought that you didn’t really like anyone?”

“I don’t.”

A confused look took over the man’s face. He didn’t understand what Liv was implying, or didn’t want to think about what she was either. 

“It was just some... fun. That’s it so you can go now if you want!” 

Aaron wanted to take her other up more than anything in the world. But he didn’t. And didn’t know why. It probably was just because he knew that it wasn’t the right thing to do. “No! I hate this but I need to do it. So if it was just fun is he coming over again?”

“No! Not a chance. It was a joke ok? So leave it!” The teen snapped at him harshly. Liv wanted to just kick him out. 

“Ok I’m sorry. But you need to remember to use... protection and uh if he’s pressuring you at all then say no. It doesn’t matter what he wants you don’t have to do it.”

“I know Aaron. And I promise you that I’m not gonna do it again.” Liv said loudly hoping that it would mean the end of the conversation. 

“Ok, good. But you are old enough so if you do then just make sure that nobody’s here.”

“Yeah ok. Bye!”

Aaron rushed out of the room and closed the door. Straight away he took a sigh of relief and walked downstairs. He hated every second of the conversation and prayed that he’d never have to do it again.


	30. Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Robert, Liv and Seb have a little picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story just came to me overnight and I thought it would be a really cute story. I tried my best by dint expect anything amazing. Hope you enjoy. And thanks for your support!

Robert threw a grape in Aaron’s direction with a big smile on his face. Aaron rushed to get it into his mouth but failed miserably, making Liv laugh. 

“You’re absolutely terrible at this!” Robert sighed and then threw one at Liv. “Even Liv can catch them in her mouth. It’s not rocket science.” 

“It’s not my fault that I don’t have a big gob like you two.” Aaron argued in a joking manner.

“Yeah ok. Blame it on your gob.” Luv pipped up with a devilish smirk on her face with got her a gentle punch on the arm from her brother. “Oi!”

“Wipe that a smirk off ya face. Remember that I control the wifi.”

“Yes but I’m the one that knows how to turn it off. Last you almost broke my favourite candle.” 

The three of them smiled and turned their heads to face Seb after hearing him laugh with them in his cute high pitch voice. Robert took him out of his little, blue seat and began bouncing him on his knee, knowing that the baby enjoyed it. It was like being on a rollercoaster to him. 

“Pass me his bottle would ya?” Robert questioned and thanked Aaron after he did as asked. 

The younger man’s head turned to his sister to was doing the old school ‘he loves me he loves me not’ with a daisy that she’s just picked. The girl wasn’t saying anything, just picking the petals. That was a thing that reminded Aaron of when she would do that as a child. He loved looking after her when she was baby. And still loves looking after her now. “Want another daisy?” Aaron asked kindly with a daisy in his hand.

Liv took the offer with a smile and started to pick the petals off of that one too. “Cheers.” She hummed quietly, not noticing that Aaron was watching her. 

“Daddy”

Everyone’s heads rushed to Seb immediately. Their hearts skipped a beat after hearing the little one say his first word. Robert’s face was priceless. His eyes were about to pop out and his mouth had dropped open. Aaron was the same while Liv just smiled. 

“Did he just...?” Aaron stuttered shocked.

“Yeah. I think he just did. Either that or I’m going mad.” 

“At least all that time you’ve tried to make him talk has payed off. Go one Seb, say it again!” Liv laughed and mouthed the word to Seb afterwards hoping that he’d say it.

“Daddy”

Just like the first time Robert gasped. He couldn’t believe it and couldn’t have been more proud of his son. 

“Robert Sudgen are you crying?” Aaron commented when noticing tears glazing over his eyes.

“No! I just have an eyelash in my eye.”

“Both of them? At the same time? His convenient.” The girl hummed happily.

“I’m just so proud!”

“Oh don’t get all soft on us now.” Liv joked. “I don’t want to listen to you telling everyone how proud you are for the rest of the week. I’ll be death by the end.”

Her brother laughed at her words. Caucus get Seb to do the same. He was just like his father. Same eyes and evil smirk that Aaron lived more than anything. Everyone knew that Robert was in for a treat when he was older. It’ll be like a mini Robert. But Robert didn’t want that. He wanted his son to know his sexuality and not struggle with it. He wanted him to be able to open up to his family about things. And Robert made that his number one priority, making his sons life bette than his.

“I think we should head off. Looks like it’s about to rain.” Aaron said and looked up at the sky. 

“No it doesn’t.” Liv commented. “You just want to watch the football.” 

Aaron made a face that said ‘shut up’. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “I thought you likes watching the football with me?”

“No, I like taking mugs of you. You just don’t realise. Robert loves them.”

“Well, they are very funny to be honest. And she does have some good ones.” Robert blushed after his name was mention and Aaron glared at him. 

“Traitor.” Aaron scoffed, but it want mean. He smiled straight after saying it. And laughed to himself quietly for no reason. 

Liv took a packet of crisps and slowly munched in them, making a loud crunching noise while doing so on purpose. She knew that it irritated Robert.

“Seriously? How old are you?” The blonde grunted.

Liv simply gave him a smirk and carried on. Not bothered about anything until the rain began. She quickly grabbed her coat and covered herself with it and ran to the car while Robert took Seb. Both if them abandoning Aaron grab all of their stuff. 

Laughing from inside the warm car at Aaron who was looking like a complete idiot Liv spoke. 

“Quick! Lock the doors.” 

Robert did as Liv suggested and watched at Aaron used all of his strength to open the doors but failed. Making the two of them laugh even harder. 

The man banged in the window as, demanding to be let in. “Oi! Come on! I’m soaked.”

After a minute Robert unlocked the car and couldn’t help but laugh when Aaron rushed into the backseat and quickly grabbed Liv and hugged her. She screamed for him to let go in a joking manner, hating the water absorbing into her jumper.

“Aaron stop! You’re soaking me.”

“Should’ve thought about that before locking me out.“ Aaron replied and reluctantly let her go. He turned to Robert with a devilish smirk, immediately Robert knew what was coming.

“Don’t you dare. I’ve got Seb.” He tried to use as an excuse, hoping that Aaron wouldn’t hug him because of it.

“Tough luck.” Aaron swung his arms around the blonde, laughing his head off. Liv too as she watched with the enjoyment that Robert had written on his face when it was her.

She lived for times like these. Were nothing else mattered and there was just happiness. It didn’t happen all the time in their family. And that was because they were Dingles and Sudgens. None of their family’s were normal.


	31. What’s wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv ends up in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t really know how to write this story and it was a bit short so I tried my best to make it longer. Even though it’s not that good I hope you like it and carry on giving me ideas on what to write. Thanks!

Aaron walked downstairs to see Robert at the table with the newspaper in one hand a brew in the other. 

“Morning.” He said just before hissing the blondes cheek and going over to the counter to get a drink. “How are you not hit in that? I’m sweating and it’s not even eight.”

“Oh believe me, I am. But I’ve got a meeting at twelve and it’s a long drive so Ill be stuck in this bloody suite. I’ll be back by one and then you and I can spend the rest of the day together. 

“I like what you’re thinking Mr Sudgen. But are you forgetting something.” The man said with a little smirk in his face as he sat down opposite Robert, who had a confused look on his face. “Liv?”

“Yeah. I completely forgot about her.”

And as if I’m cue Liv came stumbling down the stairs, looking as miserable as ever. 

“Morning sunshine. You look like you’re in a good mood.” Robert joked as the teen sat down on the couch, rubbing her eye. 

“Shut up.”

“Are you ok? You don’t look good.” Aaron quizzed with a concerted look on his face. But it soon disappeared after Liv assured him that she was fine. 

“I’ve just got a soar throat.” She tried to say but it was easy to see that she was struggling to speak. 

“Have a drink.” Robert told her softly. 

“No. I’m just tired and that. By lunch I’ll be ok. Trust me.”

“Ok, fine. I’ll see ya later.” Quickly Robert placed a kiss on Aaron’s cheek before ushering our the door, grabbing his car keys and jacket in the process.

Later in that day, when Aaron came back from having an early lunch with his mum and listening to her go one about his wedding and what type of dress she should wear. He came back to find Liv looking even worse. 

“Heya.” The girl sighed when hearing the door shut. She was lying down on the couch in silence until Aaron came back.

“Hey. How you feeling now? Any better?” Aaron asked even though he wasn’t paying that much attention to her. 

“No. I’ve got a banging headache and my mouths dry but I’m too dizzy to get up.”

Forehead creasing with worry, Aaron wakes over to Liv and kneeled down while placing a hand on her head. “You’re burning up. Have you drank anything today?”

“No. I’ve been asleep.”

Carefully Aaron helped Liv up and realised how dizzy she was. Without his help Liv probably would have fallen straight back on to the couch. “Well let’s get you to bed then.”

Slowly Aaron took all of Liv’s weight as she struggled to walked in a straight line. “Aaron I don’t feel good. I think I’m gonna-“

All of a sudden the girl fainted. Aaron quickly grabbed her and carefully laid her down on the floor, increasingly becoming worried. 

“Liv? Liv can you hear me? Liv please talk to me.” 

The man pulled out his phone and dialled 999. After giving them his address and explaining what had just happened he hung up and carried his sister outside so the paramedics could get her to the hospital quicker. 

-

“Aaron! What’s up?”

“Rob you gotta her to the hospital now! It’s Liv.”

“Why what’s happened?”

“She collapsed and won’t wake up. I didn’t know what to do. Just get here quickly.”

“I’m on my way. Just call me if anything happens.”

“I will bye.” 

-

Robert ran into the hospital as fast as he could. Frantically searching for Aaron. But all that he saw were doctors, nurses, and other visitors. Except they were all in panic mode like he was. 

“Robert?”

The blonde turned to see Aaron, he looked terrified and it seemed to like like he had been crying slightly. But who could blame him. 

“Aaron is she ok?” 

“Yeah. The doctors said that it was just dehydration and she’ll be fine.”

A wave of relief went through Robert as he let out a loud sigh. “Ok well that’s good. Where is she?” He then asked but this time a lot more calmer. There was no shakiness in his voice anymore.

“In that room over there.” Aaron pointed towards a door that wasn’t that far behind him and then turned back. “The nurse is just checking up on her.”

“Ok. As long as she’s alright.”

-

Robert and Aaron walked into the room to see Liv in the bed, awake. The nurse had smiled at her as she walked passed the pair before leaving the room. 

“How you feeling?” Aaron question while sitting himself down in the seat besides his little sister. Forcing Robert to sit on the end of the hospital bed.

“Good. Still got a headache and a bit tired but I’ll survive.” 

“You scared the life out of us.” Robert piped up. “What did we tell you about drinking water and everything. Especially in this weather.”

“I’m sorry.” The teen muttered under her breath while baking her head down with a look of brief embarrassment on her face.

“It’s ok. The only thing that matters is that you’re ok. Right Rob?” Her brother soothed. He placed a comforting hand on hers and squeezed it gently. All with a smile.

“Yes. But just make sure that you drink. Because we all know how much I hate this place. Especially with this weather. I haven’t even had he chance to her changed out of these clothes.”

Aaron let out a little laugh when Robert lifted his arms to show two gigantic sweat patches. While Liv in the other hand covered her face.

“Ugh! That’s gross!” She yelled, making the two older men laugh. “Put em away before I go sick.”

The blonde did as Liv said while laughing. He knew how easily she got grossed out. Especially when they kissed. She was like a five year old whenever she saw her brother kiss him. Mainly because she knew hat Aaron liked it. He found it amusing. 

“What are we gonna do with you? If you can’t handle a bit of sweat hen how are you gonna manage in the outside world.” Aaron muttered jokingly.

“You sound like Chas.” 

The siblings looked over at Robert when hearing his statement. Both of them with smiles of agreement on their faces. 

“Well you could go and get me a snack. I heard that they have those crisps that I love.” The girl said with a cheeky grin on her face that Robert adored. 

“Fine. But you know that’s not what I meant.” Aaron huffed, getting out of his uncomfortable seat and walking towards the door.

“I know. But I’m still hungry.”


	32. Not making the same mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert are now being over protective after the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was asked for and I didn’t know how to right it so it was long enough. So please don’t be mad that it’s bad. Give me more ideas on what to do and enjoy.

Aaron placed a massive glass of water in front of Liv whole she was watching a show on her phone. She gave her brother an eye roll to show how annoying he was being, but Aaron didn’t care.

“Drink up.” He instructed firmly and sat down next to her.

“Seriously? I drank an hour ago. I’m not thirsty.”

“And that’s the attitude that got you in hospital.” Robert commented from the background dryly. “Aaron’s right though. You could have died Liv.”

“I’m not a kid Aaron. I don’t need to have a drink every hour of the day you know?“

“You know who say that?” Aaron commented sarcastically. “Kids.

The teen gave him an eye roll and huffed. She watched as Aaron sat down beside her with a small and gentle smile on his face.

“Come on then. Drink up. Then we can watch that movie.”

“Do we have to watch a movie? I’ve seen it a thousand times.”

“I thought you liked zombie movies.”

“No. You like zombie movies. I just watch them with you because I like seeing you get scared.”

Robert laughed at the comment that Liv replied with loudly. Meanwhile Aaron stiffened up and grunted the words ‘shut up’ in a still kind way, that made Liv laugh too.

“Fine we won’t watch a movie. But hurry up and drink that.” Aaron said afterwards, pointing at the glass.

Reluctantly Liv chugged the whole glass down and then muttered. “Done. It’s not a big a deal though.”

“It is when you could have died because of it.” He blonde piped up dryly once again.

“But I could die in the car, or walking down to the Woolpack. Or I could have died from carbon monoxide poisoning.”

The two adults looked at one another with a face of annoyance before looking back at Liv, both foreheads creased with confusion for why she would bring that incident up.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Robert questioned curiously. He walked over and sat down by Aaron on the couch.

“Just making a point.”

“Well lets just forget about that incident. Alright?” Robert then sighed. “I don’t like to think about it. I don’t think any of us do.”

“Fine. I’m going out.” The teen said loudly and rushed out of the house before either of her brothers had any chance to stop her.

All that Aaron could do was say something. “Make sure you drink water!”

The girl sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes as soon as Aaron said that. To her it sounded like he was obsessed with water, but she was just over exaggerating.

-

The teen walked over to the pavilion to meet up with Gabby. That was the only reason that she didn’t want to watch the movie. And she couldn’t tell them because Aaron and Robert were against her seeing Gabby at the moment.

“Hey!” Gabby called happily as Liv jogged over to her with her hands in her pockets.

“Heya. Sorry I’m late. Aaron and Rob wouldn’t leave me alone. They’re literally obsessed with making me drink water.”

The two of them slumped down onto the wooden floor and Gabby began speaking. “Well you did end up in hospital. I don’t blame them.”

“Yeah but I wasn’t thirsty. Not a crime.”

“No. But maybe you should listen to them.”

Liv stared at her best friend shocked by what she said. “Since when did you listen start listening to your mum? Or Laurel?”

“Ever since I got in trouble with the law.” Gabby answered honestly. Causing Liv’s smile to drop slightly. “Liv you could have died.”

“But I didn’t die. I just fainted.”

The brunette rolled her eyes before sighing. “Yeah, Just fainted. And I just flew all the way from Neverland.” The teen said sarcastically, trying to prove a point.

“Ok, ok. Don’t need to be so sarky.” Liv told her along with nudging her in the ribcage gently. “You’ve made your point. So what do you want me to do? Drink the world dry.

“No. I want you to come to the game with me later.”

“What does that have to do with me drinking water?”

“Nothing. I just want you to come to the game tonight. So will you?”

“Fine.”

-

Liv came home alter that afternoon to find her brother on his phone, just about to call her. He must have been trying for ages by the look on his face. Liv must have not heard them.

“Where have you been?” Was Aaron’s first question. He said it harshly.

“With Gabby.”

“I’ve been calling you.”

“Well didn’t hear my phone. Sorry.”

Robert walked over from the kitchen, braking the tension that was holding between the two siblings. “Have you had anything to drink?” He asked curiously, holding a bottle of sparkling water in his hand.

“Yeah. So don’t have a panic attack and go in about how I could die and all that rubbish.” The teen grunted under her breath as she sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone from her coat pocket.

“Rubbish?” Aaron gasped annoyed at his sister. “Liv you _could_ have died!”

“I know Aaron!” Liv snapped, shoving her phone back into her pocket. “You’ve told me a thousand times and it’s on my nerves. I didn’t need a babysitter and you didn’t need to remind me to have a drink. Ok? I can do that myself.”

“You didn’t last time.” The older man muttered, which only made he situation worse. He saw the upset and irritated look on Liv’s face after speaking. “Look I’m sorry. I just don’t want to lose you.”

Liv watched as her brother sat down by her with a gentle smile on his face. While Robert watched in silence, loving his cute Aaron was when he was having a heart to heart with Liv. He watched with glee that was easy to see.

“You haven’t lost me Aaron. I’m right here.”

“But I almost lost you. Because you didn’t drink anything. I would feel like a idiot if you did get seriously ill or hurt. I just don’t want to make the same mistake twice.”

“Well it looks like Gabby agrees with ya.” The teenager sighed. “She was going on about it. Basically lecturing me about listening to you two.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Gabby I know.” Robert commented. “Looks like she’s matured a lot.”

“Yeah I guess. And she wants me to go to a football game with  her later. Can I?” A cheeky smile appeared on her face as Liv waited for a joke like response.

Aaron immediately went into over protective brother mode. “Who’s gonna be there?” He asked jokingly.

“Kids from school.”

“Boys?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not going.”

“Aaron come on!” The girl said loudly as she gave her brother her cute and innocent look that always got Liv her own way. Unless or was something seriously stupid.

“I’m joking. You can go. As lon-“

“As long as I drink something. I know.”


	33. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is back in the picture but this time he’s different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is included in this story. And it was asked for so I hope you enjoy. Please give me more ideas to do thanks!

Liv found Alex on the couch one morning when she was coming downstairs for breakfast. He was on his phone, completely oblivious to her appearance until she spoke.

“What are you doing here?” She said firmly, crossing her arms and showing very clearly that she was not happy. 

The man jumped up with shock form the sound of Liv’s voice. He knew that this talk that he was about to have wasn’t going to be pleasant. “Oh um... Liv. Hi. It’s nice to see you, you know. A.. again.” He stuttered nervously, hoping for Aaron to come downstairs.

“You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?”

“Don’t be mad. But me and Aaron, Well we’re making another go at it.”

The teen’s face dropped with horror. At first Liv couldn’t take in what Alex had told her. She thought that she was imagining it or it was all just a dream. Or a nightmare. “What?” She gasped horrified, the look on her face showing it.

“I know it’s a shock but me and Aaron want to be together. He makes me happy.” The older man said gently. Trying to calm Liv before she did loose her shit. 

“Happy? You don’t make him happy! If you did then he would have dumped ya for Rob. You’re lying!”

As if I’m cue Aaron came stumbling down the spiral staircase with a worried look on his face. He knew what was happening. “Woah, Liv just let us explain.” He said, hoping that the teen would let them. She crossed her arms and waited for her brother to stand in front of her with Alex. “I know it’s a shock and that. But me and Alex. We’re happy together.”

“No you’re not! What about Robert? You were happy with him too. And Seb.” Liv yelled back at the two older men unkindly. She could feel tears glazing over her eyes more and more as she spoke.

“Robert had his second chance with me. And with everything that happened with Rebecca, he just needed to some space and we went out separate ways. There’s nothing else we can do. But me and Alec are together and you’ll soon get use to him.” 

“Yes, and Liv.” The teen was forced to face him as he spoke. “I know that you and Robert had a very tight bond and I won’t try and replace him. But it would mean a lot if we could be friends. I love your brother and I wouldn’t hurt him in any way. I promise.”

They waited for her to say something but could tell that she as debating it all in her mind first. Liv wanted her brother to be happy. But at the same time she knew that she was happy with Robert way more. And that Robert and him were made to be together. Everyone says so. 

“Fine.”

Aaron’s face lit up slightly when hearing his sister basically give them her blessing as if she was his parent.

“Thanks sis.” He smiled gently as he took Alex’s hand and squeezed it ever so gently.

“No problem. I can’t do anything about it anyway.”

Their faces dropped with annoyance, realising that luv didn’t actually want to say ‘fine’. She only did it so Aaron would be happy. Aaron let out a sigh as he turned and watched his sister leave the house silently. 

“Sorry.” He muttered to Alex, who was standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do. “I think it was a lot to take in. And it hasn’t been that long ever since um... Robert Uh moved out.”

“No I understand. It’ll just take time”

-

A few weeks later and Liv was still as upset as she was when first learning about the male up between Aaron and Alex. But didn’t show it, or let them know that she was annoyed with it. She always spoke to Chas about it though. All because the woman didn’t agree with it either. She had tried to tell Aaron her thoughts but he didn’t listen. 

“Aaron just head me out.”

“No mum! It’s my life, not yours. Me and Rob are split up and he’s in the past.”

“So what happened when he comes back to learn that you’re with another lad. It’s only been two months ever since Rebecca was found dead. Do you really think that’s fair?”

“I’m not listening to this. Just leave me alone.”

-

Alex and Liv were alone one night when Aaron was forced to work late at the scrap yard. It could have waited until tomorrow but he decided that it would give the two some time to try to get along. Which was very different for Aaron to do. Usually it was the over way around with him and  
Robert. But he didn’t want to think about that anymore. Not with Alex being back around now.

At the Mill Alex was trying his best to talk to Liv as the ate dinner. The teen didn’t really care about declining his offers or stopping conversations that he was teething to start. It was all starting to annoy Alex a lot. 

“So what do you think about watching some Star Wars? We could do it after food.” Alex asked Sven thigh he hated that movie franchise. But had remembered being told that Liv enjoyed it.

“No thanks. I’ve seen them too many times.” She muttered weakly while playing with her food. 

“Ok. That’s fine, um. How about you choose the movie.”

“I don’t really want to watch a movie.”

“Then what do you want to do?” The man stressed, which Liv could easily tell. But carried on anyway.

“I don’t know. Nothing really.” She sighed after taking a bite into her food.

“NOTHING!” 

Liv jumped out of her seat when hearing the furious sounding voice and watched as Alex threw his plate onto the floor, making it smash. She’d never seen Alex like this and frankly, it  
terrified the life out of her. The teen could see the anger in his face, it was something that she hadn’t seen before. Usually Alex was kind and gentle but now he was like a mister almost.

“I’ve tried to make you like me! And you’re just being a brat now! From now on I’m the boss! Not you!”

He walked closer to the girl, fury clearly visible in his face. And the man’s fists were clenching tightly to stop him from causing any more serious damage. 

“Yeah right. Just wait until I tell Aaron about his. He’ll want nothing to do with you.”

Suddenly Alex threw his fist into Liv’s face. Making her let out a cry of pain as she fell to the floor, tears began to fall down her cheeks, one after the other. While she felt the throbbing pain slowly fade until there was only a little amount of bearable pain left. She could feel the blood filling the inside of her mouth and stood up to see the anger and hatred in Alex’s eyes. For a moment she freezes with fear. 

“You tell anyone anything then I’ll make sure they suffer. And I doubt that you want Aaron to be upset. Because we both know what happens then.” 

She ran up to her bedroom like lightning and slammed the door as Lidl as she could behind her. Quickly grabbing a towel from her bathroom Liv turned on the tap and let the water soak part of it. A couple of seconds later it was pressed against her cheek while she spat the blood into the sink. Hating what the future had in mind. 

-

“I’m home!” Aaron opened the front door to be welcomed by Alex, who was cleaning up the mess that he had caused earlier. “What happened?” Aaron asked worriedly as he rushed over to help clean up the mess.

“It was my fault really. We were having food and I stupidly knocked over the plate.” Alex lied in a kind voice, making Aaron believe him in a instance.

“Where’s Liv?”

“Upstairs. I told her to leave it to me. She had homework to do and I didn’t want to stop her.”

“So how did it go?” The man then asked curiously and nervously. He dumped the last pieces of the shattered plate into the bin, along with some carrots that were on the floor too. 

“Ok actually. I think she’s warming up to me.I think it was just the sudden change that caused her to act out a bit. But she’s better now. Right Liv?” The man saw Liv standing at the top of the stairs.

Quickly Aaron turned to look at her as she slowly wakes down the stairs with a nervous smile on her face. And as she covered her bruise that was starting to show. 

“Uh yeah. We’re fine now.”

Quickly Aaron removed her hand to reveal the swollen bruise on her cheek. “Woah. What happened? Who did this?” He panicked for moment and rushed to get an ice pack from the fridge while Liv looked over to Alex, who gave her a deadly glare as a sign to keep quiet. 

“Aaron it’s fine.” The teen quickly said but Aaron ignored her and pushed the ice pack onto her cheek and let her take hold of it. “I just got into a fight with some girls and one of them hit me. I’m fine, really.”

“I would have called you, but I knew that you needed to get work done and there wasn’t anything you could do. And Liv insisted that she was ok.” Alex piped up from the back, causing Aaron to take a sigh of relief. 

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll be ok.”

-

Weeks passed and according to Alex, Liv was getting in more and more fights with kids at college now. Bruises started to randomly appear and always caught people’s attention. Robert’s especially. At first he believed it when people like Chas explained that they were from fights but after so many weeks of being back at home and seeing how different Liv had been acting he was beginning to become suspicious. 

Coming home after dealing with the death of your son’s mum to learn that the man you love is with someone else was like a punch in the stomach. Nobody had seen Robert this miserable ever since he and Aaron broke up because of the baby and Rebecca. And loosing Liv too just made it even harder. She was like a sister to him. And to Liv Robert was like another long lost brother.

-

He found Liv one afternoon at the graveyard one morning, talking to Gerry by the sound of it. 

“I miss ya so much. I just want a mate that I can talk to. We both know that Gabby’s not good at that stuff and Belle isn’t here. I don’t know if I’d talk to here even if she was.” Her voice was shaky, meaning she had been crying not long ago. 

From where Robert was standing he could see how upset she was. He didn’t question it at all. But something just didn’t seem right. 

“Aaron’s clueless to what Alex really is. He’s a monster. I don’t know what to do. If I still had you then I would stop this, but I can’t. I’m a coward, and scared. He said whoever I tell would suffer. I can’t let anyone get hurt because of this. It’s all my fault. I deserved it. Don’t I?”

“Liv?”

Liv jumped up from the ground as she turned at the same time to face a worried Robert. He was rushing over to her before she had a chance to run. Knowing what she was like. 

“What are you doing here?” The teen asked, trying to avoid a question that she knew he would ask.

“I was coming to see my dad.” He Andrews weakly and punted to his dad’s grave that was in the far corner. “I come to see him whenever I need to get something off my chest as strange as that is.”

“It’s not. I came here to talk to Gerry.”

“I know. I heard you.”

Liv’s expression changed. Instead of calm and slightly upset it was worried and anxious. “What?”

“I heard what you said. About Alex.” Robert replied gently as he stood in front of her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liv you can tell me. I promise that he won’t hurt me. Or you.”

“There’s nothing to talk about Robert! You heard wrong!” She lied, not wanting Robert to get hurt because of her. Wanting to keep him as safe as possible.

“Has he hurt ya? Is that why Aaron said that you’ve been fighting?”

“Just leave me alone.”

The girl stormed off into the direction of the park as quick as she could. Tears glazed over her eyes once again while Robert watched her disappear, thinking about what he was going to do to help her. 

-

Liv rushed back to the Mill later on that night after realising that she was very late and had three missed calls from Aaron, and a text from Alex. 

‘You better get home now’

That simple sentence sent her sprinting home as fast as possible. Liv was terrified if what he would do. If he’d hit her again or if it’d be worse this time. Nobody knew expect for Alex. 

She rushed I to the house yelling her apology and excuse that she already knew that Alex would believe even though it was true. “Sorry I’m late! I didn’t get your calls.” 

“You scared me then. Just don’t do it again.” Aaron told her firmly as he gave her a quick hug and went upstairs. “Well I’m going to bed. Night.”

“Night.” Alex called out while slowly waking over to Liv with a deadly look in his face. “You worried us.”

“I know I did. But I didn’t mean to I swear.”

Suddenly Liv felt herself being slapped across the face. The sharp pain wanted to stay, it didn’t stop until a cold and numbing ice pack was placed on it. After the many times that luv had been hit or slapped her skin had become more sensitive. Meaning that an ice pack was ice more and the marks were seen clearer sadly.

Just before the older man went up to bed himself he grabbed Liv’s hair, making her let out a small shriek of pain and threatened her, again. “The next time you’re late it won’t just be a slap. You understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” 

With that he disappeared. Leaving Liv alone, letting cry to herself as quiet as possible so Aaron didn’t wake up. She didn’t want him to see the pain that she was in. Liv didn’t want to destroy his happiness. And didn’t want Alex to punish her again. After many of them the girl had learned that he didn’t mess about. He wasn’t hesitant to through a fist at someone.  
But that was the problem. It always had to be her. Not the people that deserved it. But in Liv’s head she did. Alex had said so many nasty and painful words to her that Liv had come to the conclusion that she was getting what she deserved after everything she had done. It hurt, but it was true ok her head. And that was another reason why it all was kept a secret. 

-

The next day Robert searched the whole village for Liv. Thinking hat she would avoid Alex as much as she could. The man was worried for her safety, and for her state of mind. After everything that she’d been through, and the things that she had done to cope, Robert knew as a fact that she’d be struggling to keep it all together. Especially after such a long time. Eventually he found her at the church. Just sitting there in plain sight, and silence. 

“What do you want?” Liv snapped when hearing Robert’s footsteps come closer to her until he was sure big right besides her. “I told you told leave me alone.”

“Liv please don’t do this. Don’t push me away. I heard what you told Gerry. And I can’t just forget all of it. You said that he hurt you. You can’t deny it. But I can help. If you let me.”

There was a pause before she spoke again. Her voice was nervous sounding, and shaky like when she was taking to Gerry. The fear that was hearable broke Robert’s heart to bits. He wished that he had caught up on it all sooner. 

“I can’t Rob. He’ll hurt ya. I can’t let him hurt anyone. I deserve it. It’s my fault.” The teen fell into her knees and buried her face into Robert’s chest when he kneeled down by her as quick as he could. Tears streamed down her face. And Robert’s too, just not at the same pace.

“Liv you need to tell me everything. This is not your fault. It’s his. We need to stop this now. Before it’s too late. I won’t let him hurt you again. And he won’t hurt me. I promise.”

After a long time of waiting for her to calm down Robert finally got all the answers he wanted. How? When? Why? They were all there and matched up. He promised to keep his cool. But that was a lie. Robert could feel his anger boiling inside of him for what Aled has done to her. The marks that were visible, and the worse part was the fact that Liv believe it was all her fault. That was what made him lie. 

-

Robert walked into the pub that night to find Alex and Aaron having a date night. Which meant that luv was left alone. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. But with Seb at Diane’s for the night Robert wasn’t worried about causing a scene that could get him in trouble. 

Chas could see the anger in his eyes as he stared over at Alex, who noticed him once but shrugged it off when Aaron questioned him. “Robert? Robert. Are you alright?” The woman asked curiously, making the blonde 

The man ignored her, that Robert could think about was him. And what he’d done. Before anyone could stop him Robert threw a fist at Alex’s face and began to repeatedly push him on the floor. Aaron was quick to pull him off. Screaming at him while Cain helped Alex up and Chas fetched a towel for his bleeding nose.

“Robert what the hell is wrong with ya?!” Aaron yelled furiously.

“It’s fine Aaron.” Alex cut in, catching everyone by surprise. “He just snapped. It’s perfectly normal after a long period of struggle.”

“The only person that’s been struggling is Liv.”

Immediately everyone event silent. Except for Aaron, Robert and Alex. Hearing that about your sister made Aaron’s heart stop for a while. He didn’t have a clue about what was going on. The only thing that was heard besides the three men was the door opening and closing. It sounded like somebody rushed out. 

“What are you talking about? Is Liv alright? Rob?” He panicked suddenly.

But Robert didn’t move an inch. He kept his eyes on Alex, who now knew that he was caught. But still acted innocent. “Why don’t you ask Alex? He’s the reason that she’s got bruises! He’s the reason that I’ve had to listen to her cry for the last two hours! She thinks that it’s her fault. That she deserves to be beaten! I should kill you.”

Aaron had to pull Robert back before he actually did kill Alex. He was ready to at any moment. “What is he taking about? Alex?”

“He’s just confused. I think it might be drugs or maybe alcohol. I think we should call an ambulance.”

“Don’t you dare try and make me sound like I’m mad. Liv told me everything. How could you do that? Make her scared of her own shadow. She’s too scared to tel Aaron because you said you’d make him suffer. She thought that I’d get hurt because she told me. So she told Gerry. Her dead, best friend. I thought you were a doctor.”

“I am a doctor thank you very much.” The man snapped, causing Cain to pull him back slightly. 

“Really? Then why did you hit her?”

“I didn’t.”

Suddenly the door was slammed open and Liv came sprinting in with Gabby behind her, her face was tear stained, and her face showed nothing but anger. “You promised me you wouldn’t do anything stupid!” She screamed at Robert.

“He can’t get away with this Liv. He needs to learn his lesson. And I’ll gladly teach him.”

Aaron kneeled down on one leg and held Liv protectively by the shoulders. “Liv tell me the truth. Is it true? What Rob’s saying. Are those bruises because of Alex?” He pleaded to know, showing his fear and letting himself cry when Liv nodded her head weakly. But a few seconds later the man attacked the man. “I’ll kill you!”

But Chas pushed him away. “Son don’t! You know it’s not right. And not with Liv here. You don’t want her to see this.” She explained as quick as she could, knowing how angry Aaron was. And his ready he was to hurt Alex. 

“She’s lying. You really believe this? I though you loved me.” Alex scoffed.

“And I thought you were decent. But you’re not. You’re sick and deserve to rot in hell.” Robert replied to him before Aaron could. 

“I wasn’t asking you.”

“Don’t speak to him like that.” Liv cried loudly. Her hands were shaking, as well as her legs. 

“I thought you were kind. That you were a good person. How could you do that to her? She’s just a kid.” Aaron said to Alex firmly. Trying his best to remain calm for Liv’s sake. He almost lost it again at the end of his last sentence. 

“You actually believe her? Over me?“

“Yeah I do. Because I know my sister. And I know that she’d do whatever she could to make me happy. And the look on her face says that she’s telling the truth. And so do the bruises. You made her tell me that she had been fighting. Do you not realise how worried I was about her? I thought she’d been drinking again, or worse.”

Alex tried to take Aaron’s hand as a way to make him think that he was telling the truth, but Aaron pushed him away with disgust. 

“Don’t you touch me. I want nothing to do with you. You’re dead to me.”

The door was slammed open again by two police officers. Everyone watched with shock as Alex was arrested and taken away. The question left that hadn’t been answered was who called him. 

“I called them.” Chas called out when seeing the confusion on everyone’s faces. “And I’m glad I did.”

“Thanks mum.” Aaron said just before hesitantly forcing himself to hug Robert to show that he was grateful. “Cheers mate.”

“Don’t thank me. It wasn’t exactly brave.”

“No it was.” Liv commented shyly. She saw the worried look on Aaron’s face after speaking a second time. “I couldn’t do it.”

Aaron swung his arms around her protectively. Hating that he didn’t notice what his ‘boyfriend’ was doing to his sister behind his back. Now that Aaron thought about it it all seemed so clear to see. He felt more guilty than he’d ever before. And hated the fact that Liv was scared of saying anything, all because it would ruin his happiness. He loved her more for that.

-

“How couldn’t I have noticed?”

Liv was asleep upstairs in Aaron’s bed, and Robert had come over to help calm down the man that he still loved. Aaron couldn’t help but feel more guilty than ever. He hated himself.

“Because she was too scared to say anything. She told you that they were from fights. You had no reason to doubt her.”

“But she lives with me Rob. I should’ve noticed that she was acting different. I look back now and think all the signs were there. It’s easy to see.”

“Aaron you can’t blame yourself for this. You have I remember that Alex had forced her to say nothing. And that’s not ok you.”

“Sure it isn’t.”

There was a minute of silence as Robert put an arm around Aaron and pulled him in to a gentle hug. Reluctantly Aaron let himself hug the blonde. Knowing that he needed one. 

“I just wish he could have told me. Why didn’t she tell me?” Aaron muttered weakly. His voice getting more panicky the more he spoke.

“No of course not. You can’t think like that. Alex told her that he’d make anyone suffer if they knew. She was too scared to tell me the first time. And that was after I heard her telling Gerry.”

“Gerry?” Aaron questioned confusedly for a second, before realising that he meant at his grave. 

“So it’s not your fault.” Robert soothed. “I didn’t notice until then, Chas didn’t, Gabby didn’t, nobody noticed Aaron. Remember that.”

All of a sudden Aaron and Robert’s lips touch. At first it was gentle and quick, like his kids do it. But as time passed by it grew to be more passionate. It turned out that Alex wasn’t actually the one, it was always Robert.


	34. The man returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason back! And he’s using Liv to get to Aaron. What does he want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend chapter! Hope you enjoy. Sorry I’ve been slow lately with my stories. There had just been a lot going on in my personal life. Anyway thanks for this idea it’s great and please give me more. Thanks!

The man stormed through the village with a deadly look on his face as he hunted down Aaron. With a large gash across his face that couldn’t have been any older than a day or two and a black eye it was clear that he’d been through a rough patch. But Aaron couldn’t care any less, as far as he was concerned Jason was dead. Or in another country, or back in prison. He didn’t care. The bully was part of his past. A forgotten thing that while he couldn’t be fully forgotten, he was no more important than seeing a car pass by, or a fish in a pet shop. Aaron thought that Jason was out of his life for good. Never again would he see him. But the man was wrong. This time the man was put looking for revenge. Wanting to make Aaron suffer he would do anything that came to mind. But people like Jason weren’t stupid, most of the time. They could sense when people were at their weakest. And using that weak spot could get you anywhere. Especially with a Dingle. You had to be careful with them. But Jason didn’t play by the rules anyway, of did then he wouldn’t have gone to prison. Jason just wanted to feel power again. And what better way to do that than use the people that Aaron lived the most. Like his sister for instance. 

The girl was walked out from the Mill when Jason saw her. Immediately the man knew that she was a person that Aaron loved. He could remember seeing the pictures of her and him when he was at the Mill a few times. And after seeing Aaron rush out to her after a couple of seconds of her leaving with a bag of some sort and then run back into the house, he could tell just by the way he spoke to her that she would be a perfect target. But knowing that it wasn’t the right time Jason just watched her get in the bus from a long distance so she couldn’t see him, he needed to make a plan. 

-

Later on that day, after seeing Aaron and Robert leave the Mill, Jason decided to wait at the door. While keeping an eye out for anyone else. Around lunch time Liv came back to the Mill, confused to see a random person waiting at the front door. 

“Who are you?” She asked curiously, feeling a hit anxious when seeing how intimidating he looked.

“Hi, I’m Jason. One of Aaron’s mates. I’ve been away for a couple of years and I heard that this is where he lives now. I just wanted to surprise him.” Jason said in a joyful tone, the way he acted made it all seem true, to Liv especially. “And you are?”

“Oh, I’m Aaron’s sister. Liv. But he’s never mentioned you though.” The teen mumbled while grabbing her keys.

“Hasn’t he? Me and Aaron go way  
back. The only reason I left was to join the army.” Jason lied with a smile, watching as Liv unlocked the door and made her way in. As he went to walk in Liv blocked his way and shut the door halfway, only making it possible to see her face. 

“I’ll call Aaron. See where he is.” She said anxiously as Jason tried to insist his way into the house. 

“Ok then I’ll come inside and wait-“

As he tried to push the door open Liv tired her best to slam it shut and kick the door. But failed because of the strength that Jason had. He overpowered her quicker than lighting, making her let out a little scream of fury as she demanded that he leaves. 

“What the hell are ya playing at? Get out of my house!” Liv began stumbling backwards, towards the couch as the smile on Japan’s face began to turn sour, very quickly. Fear began to fill her fragile body as he shit the door and locked it Witt the hatch. 

“No. I think I’ll stay and wait for your useless, big brother. We need to have a chat me and him.”

That sentence alone made Liv tremble. The way that it was said sent shivers down her spine quickly. 

-

Aaron sat at his desk at the scrap yard, spinning his pen between his fingers because he was so bored. With Robert doing meetings all day and Jimmy not in he had nobody to talk to. Which was strange for him nowadays. There was always die one working with him, but today it seemed to not be one of those days. Looking down at his phone when hearing it ring, Aaron’s as curious to know why Liv would be calling him. She never did, it was always through text that they spoke on the phone. He instantly had a small thought in his head hat this wasn’t gonna be good, but the though was fading quickly when Aaron reassured himself that he was just a being silly.

“Hey, Liv what’s up?”

“Nothing much. Just been hiding from the police for a few weeks. The usual.”

His jaw clenched with fear when Aaron recognised the voice. It was easy to know that it wasn’t Liv’s within the first second, not even that. But realising that it was Jason’s took a little longer. “Where’s Liv?” Aaron growled angrily, jumping out of his seat and began walking back to the Mill. That was here he thought that they were.

“She’s here, safe and sound. For now. But she can wait. We need to have a little talk.” Jason answered grinning. He sounded like he was enjoying every second of it. 

“If you lay a finger on her-“ The man began to talk before being interrupted. His hands clenched the phone tighter and tighter each minute that passed. 

“-Shut up Aaron! I’m in charge now.” Jason turned to face a fragile and terrified Liv, who was so scared that she couldn’t speak, slowly creeping over to her gradually. “And If you don’t follow my rules, then she’ll get it. But don’t worry. I’m not like your dad. I’ll have some different kind of fun.”

The mention of Gordon felt like a stab in the chest to both siblings. His name was barely ever mentioned between the two of them. And that was how they liked it. If Aaron could he would erase his suppose to be father from everyone’s memories. That would be one of his wishes if he had some. “Don’t touch her.” He muttered furiously, not wanting to be heard by anyone that could pass.

“Why not? A few cuts won’t make a difference. Then you might be able to see what I’m capable of.” 

“Please, just don’t hurt her. I’ll do whatever you want. Just leave her out of this.” 

A smile grew on Jason’s face. He lives the feeling of power. It always brightened his day. His smile only made Liv more anxious for what would happen. It said to her that the worse was yet to come. 

“Please... let me go!” The teen gasped so quiet that even Jason struggled to make out what she was saying. He ended up just guessing that it was her begging to be let go. Which was only after realising that the first word Liv said was please. All Jason did was smile, but this time he showed more teeth, which was a sight that Liv wished she didn’t have to see. 

“Here’s What you’re going to do.” The man said firmly, making Aaron block out everything surrounding him, not wanting to mess up anything. “You have an hour to get me a couple grand, a car, and a gun. Think you can manage that?”

“Where the hell am I suppose all of that in a hour?! I don’t know where to get a gun from.” The brown haired exclaimed stressfully. Catching the attention of Cain. Who was now watching from a distant, waiting to comfort his nephew.

“Not my problem mate. But here’s some encouragement. In one hour I will begin to beat your little sister until she chokes on her own blood. Got it? Good. Now hurry up. Your times running out.” 

With that Jason hung up the phone and began to examine the whole building, still keeping a close eye on Liv. Who was curling herself into a ball on the couch as she eyed Jason, silently crying to herself. And struggling to not shake with fear. All that Liv wanted was to leave, but it seems very unlikely for now.

-

Aaron shoved his phone in his pocket as quick as he could, trying his best to think of a place where he could get one of the things that Jason wanted. Except for the car. He was already considering giving the man his one. It was the easiest way.

“What’s happened?” Cain yelled out curiously as he made his way to Aaron.

“Not now Cain. I’m busy.” Aaron stressed, showing clear signs that the situation was serious and bad.

“Woah Aaron. Calm down. I know somethings wrong because I heard you talking on the phone. So don’t try and deny it.” The stern face that Aaron held faded quickly as Cain spoke. Worry secretly filled the older man’s body. “Is it Robert or something?” He asked concerned.

-

“Jason? Why is he back here?” Cain exclaimed when hearing his name loudly. Him and Aaron were now in the garage, not wanting to catch anyone else’s attention. 

“I don’t know! But he’s got Liv and wants a car, few grand and a gun. Or he’ll hurt her.”

Cain quickly dragged the man into the office of the garage as quick as he could. Trying to make it look as if the gages was empty when he saw Moira and Matty walk pass and into David’s shop as they had a jolly conversation. 

“He won’t hurt her.” He tried to soothe, but knew that it wasn’t working when seeing the look on Aaron’s face.

“This is Jason we’re talking about. He capable of anything!” 

Aaron struggled to stay calm. He walked back and forward in the small space that he had. Even though he knew that it was driving Cain mad almost. 

“Did He day specifically how much money he wanted?” Cain asked, making Aaron stop.

“No. He just wants a few grand.”

“Ok good. Ok here’s the plan. Get as much money as you can. Then go to the bank and get the biggest loan you can get. We’ll pay it back later. I’ll get the gun and a car. I know a place.” 

Aaron’s foreheads creased with confusion. “How are you gonna get a gun?” 

“Do you want Liv back or not? Hurry up and go!”

-

Liv watched as Jason began to look at a picture of her and Aaron when they were on holiday in Scotland. Her whole body tensed as she watched his big and bony fingers curled around part of the frame and lift it up. 

“Aww, how sweet. Big bro decided to take his little sister out.” The man said in a mocking tone. 

Liv had heard it a thousand times through her life, and had learned to ignore it. But with her guard down because of the fear hat she felt, this time felt different for some reason. As if this person’s opinion mattered. That was what made her make the mistake that she regretted immediately.

“Leave him alone you coward!” 

Jason’s face dropped with fury, while Liv’s dropped with regret as she felt more fear go through her body like it was in a rocket. He rushed over to her before she had a chance to escape and pulled her close to him.

“What did you say?!”

“I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me.” The girl cried pleadingly. Much to the enjoyment of Jason.

But that didn’t stop him from throwing a punch at Liv’s face, causing her to let out a shriek of pain as she collapsed to the floor. He could see the tears pooling out of her eyes as if it was a storm escaping her. The sight did nothing but cause a wave of enjoyment to go over him. 

“Next time keep your big gob shut!”

-

Aaron sprinted up to the farm as quick as he could, carrying a bag full of money from the bank. Opening the door he yelled out. “It’s not enough!” Panicking.

“Don’t worry.” Cain replied. “Robert’s getting some more.”

“You called him?” Aaron exclaimed, dropping the bag in the kitchen table, next to a gun that he hadn’t noticed yet.

“We needed whatever help we could get.“

“Why? I didn’t want him involved.”

“Well he is! And he’s already for the money so it’s too late to stop him. So don’t complain to me when I’m trying to help you save your sister’s life!”

Aaron reluctantly gave in and did as Cain said, even though he still wasn’t at all happy with him. Out of everyone Aaron didn’t want to know Robert was one of the first. Apart from his mum. 

“I’ve go the gun and the car. And Robert said that he’d meet us outside the Woolpack.” The older man said confidently. He grabbed the gun and shoved it in his coat pocket, and gabbing that bag of money. “Let’s go, we’ve got ten minutes.”

-

Liv watched Jason silently as he sees he’s the whole kitchen for any sort alcohol. He had now clue about Liv’s drinking problem which made him baffled to why there was now no alcohol whatsoever in the house. Every other time he came to the house the place was full of it. 

Carefully Liv tiptoed towards the door. Eyes never leaving the man, head never turning an inch out of place. It was easier to not have to see where she was going because she was at the Mill. The girl had walked through the house in the pitch black on many occasions, when sneaking into the house or going downstairs to get a drink or something in the middle of the night. She knew her way around the place easily. Carefully grabbing the doorknob and turning it Liv pulled the door open. Only to cause Jason to look at her when hearing the creaks that it made. Immediately Liv made a run for it, sprinting through the door and pulling it shit behind her as she opened the  
front door. As she left the building, Liv saw a group of three men sprinting over to her. 

“LIV!” 

It was Aaron’s voice. He couldn’t have felt any happier to see her unharmed. Robert and Cain too. But when Jason appeared after her their faces dropped again. Grabbing Liv by the arm and pulling her into his chest, Jason made Liv terrified once again. 

“Please let her go!” Aaron pleaded, slowly down once he was close to Liv. Robert doing the same. “Look we have your money, and the gun and the car. We’ve gone what you told us, just let her go.” 

Cain quickly shifted the gun in the bag and three it at Jason, he reluctantly let Liv go. Pushing her towards her brothers, letting them all let out a breath of relief as Aaron and Robert threw an arm around her.

“Are you alright?” Robert panicked when noticing the soon to be bruise in her cheek.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“You’re cheek.” Aaron pointed out, he gently placed his hand just above the mark, only for Liv to usher away from it.

“Not now Aaron. Please.”

Both them gave in and agreed with a small nod to not let their anger get the best of them. As much as they both wanted to beat the man back and blue, he now had a gun. And they just wanted him gone.

“How much?” Jason called out heartlessly. Everyone turned back to see him ruffling through the money in the bag.

“Around five grand.” Robert answered briefly, just wanting the man to leave him and his family alone. 

“That’ll do for now.” He hummed. “Well I better get going. My way out of the country leaves soon.” Jason said joyfully walking pass Cain. Then man threw him the car keys and punted to the car. 

The four of them watched as he disappeared. But just before he drove off, Jason said one more thing. “Aaron, this is the goodbye.” 

-

That night after Cain left, Liv was asleep on the couch, and Aaron and Robert refused to let her out of their sight. The guilt had sunk in now, and after seeing the painful bruise in her cheek Aaron just wanted to go and find Jason. But he knew that it wasn’t right and Jason said it himself. This time he was gone forever. 

“What do we tell her? She’ll have questions.” Robert muttered weakly.

“I don’t know. Not everything. She didn’t need to worry about sleeping every night like I did. We’ll sort it all out tomorrow.”

There was a moment of silence between the two before Robert broke it. “Why didn’t you call me when it happened! I should’ve known before Cain did.” 

“Because Rob, I didn’t want you involved.” Aaron exclaimed weakly. “Liv was in danger and I didn’t want to risk you getting hurt too. I would’ve told ya after but I was just focused on getting Liv back in one piece.”

“Then why did Cain know?”

“He made me tell him. I didn’t have a choice.”

“Well we’re all safe now and that’s the important part.” The blonde sighed. He slowly moved his hand closer to Aaron’s, until they were touching. Next thing they knew they were squeezing each other’s hand tightly, lining the feeling of comfort that it gave.


	35. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron worries about Liv after what happened with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THIS! 
> 
> Ok. Thanks. So I know I’ve been slow with my stories. And I apologise. I know the feeling. But I am on holiday and I’ve been really and I mean seriously I’ll for almost a week. When I have been writing I’ve been in pain and I’ve barely had any sleep for days. The only sleep I’ve had is when I can nap. And to top it all of I cut my finger last night and it hurts really bad. And that might slow me down. It is while I’m writing this at least. So again sorry. But please just let me get through this and then I should be back to normal. Until I have to do exams. 
> 
> And hope you enjoy and thank you!

The next morning Aaron and Robert were so anxious that they couldn’t describe it. Liv was still asleep and the only thing that they were thinking about was what Liv was going to ask them. There was no doubt that she’d want answers after being stuck with a guy that was basically a psychopath. The two had considered lying to her about it all but then they were both worried about if Liv would see through their lies, then everything would just be ten times worse.

Watching as the girl lied on the couch Aaron sighed when seeing her eyes begin to flutter open. Even though he was dreading it all the man acted happy. “Hey sleepyhead. How you feeling?” He asked, trying to avoid her questions.

“Ok.” Liv answered weakly as she sat up and stretched her arms out. “Where’s Rob?”

“I’m right here. Sorry, Seb’s being a pain today. Didn’t sleep last night so he’s sleeping now.” The blonde called out while stumbling downstairs and sitting down next to Aaron. “You fancy going down to the cafe for breakfast?”

“I’d rather get some answers about yesterday.”

Robert grunted, annoyed that the topic was being brought up. But he knew that it couldn’t be avoided. “Uh.. ok fine. What do you want to know?”

“Well first off I want to know who that guy was. He said he knew you.”

“I knew him in prison.” Aaron hesitantly told her. Liv’s face dropping when the mention of prison came up.

“You serious?”

“Yeah. Jason gave him a tough time inside.” Robert said weakly when thinking that Aaron wouldn’t want to speak about it. 

“Ok. So why did he want you to get him all that stuff now? If he’s from the prison then he could have easily chosen someone else. If he’s a bully.”

Aaron looked down at the ground for a second. Not wanting to talk about Jason anymore. He despised him and wanted him dead. “Yeah well... he found me after I was out. And gave me a tough time.”

“He beat ya up?”

“Inside, Yeah. But he beat up Adam too. And... he found out about Gordon.”

“Gordon? How?!” Liv exclaimed shocked. Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her face. 

“He doesn’t know.” Robert said kindly. “But he’s gone now and I’m sure that he won’t be coming back. Not for a long time.”

Liv bowed her head down for a minute as they all sat in silence. It was t awkward shockingly. And when Liv spoke again the conversation became more serious in all of a sudden. “Is that why you were doing the drugs? Because of him?”

“Partly.” Aaron sighed weakly. Running his hands over his hair and face. “I was stupid to take the drugs. And I regret all the time. But it wasn’t just because of Jason. It was a coping method. A thing that I needed so I could feel like I could survive in there. I mean, it was tough. But that doesn’t mean that what I did was right. And I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?” Liv questioned confused. She waited for an answer while Aaron let out a deep breath. Not wanting to speak anymore.

“For everything. For making you keep quiet about the drugs and for letting you down.” He told her gently. Aaron took his sister’s hand and held it tightly. Liv doing the same to Aaron with his. 

“You didn’t let me down.“ she muttered quietly. A smile growing on her face. “But why did Jason choose you?”

Aaron and Robert stared at Liv with i soreness written on their faces. Aaron took back his hand without realising and placed it on Robert’s leg. “What do you mean why did he choose him?” The blonde asked curiously.

“Why did Jason choose you to get him the stuff? He could have asked anyone. His family or mates. So why you?” 

“I... I don’t know.” Aaron stuttered. “Maybe because he just wanted to make me suffer for a bit. I thinks that’s why he kept you. To get to me. He knew that I loved you and I guess he thought that it was a good opportunity to get what he wanted.” There was a long pause as Liv looked at the man, she seemed almost flattered in a way. It was most likely from the fact that Aaron said that he loved her and that was the reason why Jason basically held her hostage. It was a sweet smile that the two men could see on her face. A smile that was barely seen. “But can we just forget about him? Please. I don’t want to have to worry about him for the rest of my and from what he wanted yesterday, it sound like he’s going on the run. That means that he won’t be coming back for a while.”

“Yeah, ok.“

-

Cain came over later on that day. When Liv was upstairs doing some random art stuff to distract herself from everything that had happened. The man was curious about what they had told her. Mainly because he didn’t want any of it getting out. Because then nobody knew what else would eat out and who would get in trouble. 

Aaron was feeding Seb at the kitchen table when Cain made his way into the Mill. “Hey.” He greeted him briefly. 

“How’s Liv doing then? Is she ok?” Cain asked slightly concerned. But he didn’t show it. That was one thing that the Cain Dingle never did unless it was necessary.

“Yeah she’s doing fine. For what’s happened at least.”

“Oh hey Cain.” Aaron said when he walked out of he washroom and saw him. 

“Hey. I was just asking Robert about Liv. So she’s alright then?” 

“Yeah. A bit quiet and a little jumpy. But you know, besides that she’s acting like it never happened.” 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” The older man question unsure.

“Good for now. I was the same when it happened to me. I think she’s just still a little shaken.”

“So have ya told her everything? About Jason?” Cain then asked curiously. He wasn’t surprised when he received a nod.

“We didn’t really have a choice. She had questions anyway so we thought it’d be best to just get everything out there.”

Between a pause, Liv appeared from the spiral staircase. Hands and cheeks slightly covered in paint and her hair in a messy bun. When the girl realised that Cain was there she gave him a brief smile and carried on walking to the fridge. 

“How you feeling?” Robert asked gently with worried eyes.

“Guys you don’t need to worry about me every second. I’m fine. I’m sire you’d be the same of some random guy basically held you hostage in your own home.” 

Aaron’s cheeks flushed red almost immediately after Liv that they didn’t understand. Because he did. But it didn’t stop the man from stressing about his sister. Aaron does it all the time. Robert too. 

“Liv you don’t have to lie to us you know?” Aaron told her kindly. Thinking that maybe she was a bit too ok for what had happened. “Nobody would blame ya.”

“Aaron how many times do I have tit will you? I am fine. I don’t need a babysitter.” Liv rushed back up to her bedroom, leaving the three men alone once again. 

“Aaron I’m sure she’s fine. If she wasn’t then she’d tell ya.” Cain tried to soothe when seeing his nephew take a deep breath and run his hand through his hair. A thing he only did if he was stressed or overwhelmed.

“He’s right.” Robert commented, facing Seb while doing so. Watching him chew his baby food after leaving it in his mouth for a minute. A habit that drew the blonde mad. 

“Yeah but I know what she’s been though. I went through worse and she’s acting as if it was nothing. Or wouldn’t have made a difference if I didn’t get beat up or not. I still would be more jumpy than she is. She’s suppose to be able to talk to me.” 

Aaron fell on to the couch and bigotry his fave in his hands for a minute while Cain sat down besides him and placed a hand in his back. Hoping that Aaron would find it comforting or nice or something similar. He never told anyone but comforting people was one of the things that he despised doing. Either they ended with tears or shouts. Both not good.

“Aaron just give her some time.” Cain told him comfortingly. “Just wait till tonight and then talk to her. And if you’re that worried, make her see it. People hate feeling guilty.”

“Cheers Cain.” Aaron muttered weakly. Giving the older man a weak nod, Cain did the same back to him. 

-

That Hugh’s when Liv finally came downstairs for some food, Aaron showed him how worried he was about her and how she was coping.  
Watching as the girl rushed to the fridge to avoid conversation, Aaron leaned against it and tried to talk to her.

“Liv please can we just talk about this? I don’t want you bottling things up. We both know it didn’t end well. For both of us.” He told her loudly in a pleading like tone.

Liv slammed the fridge shut as hard as she could and snapped, the frustration was written all over her face. “Aaron I’m fine! How many times do I have to tell you?”

“As many as possible.” Liv rolled her eyes at him and tried rushed back to her room. But Aaron grabbed her arm and pulled her to the couch. They both sat down there awkwardly. “Just tell me the truth. Please Liv. I need to know how you’re actually feeling tight now.”

“Aaron why do you think I’m lying?”

“Because I’ve been though the same thing and even though it was worse for me I was still too scared to open doors for almost a week. And you’re acting as if nothing happened!” The man snapped. He immediately regretted speaking after seeing the face of shock that Liv showed. 

“What? You were kidnapped?” She muttered shocked. 

“That doesn’t matter now.”

“What? Of course or does Aaron! How can you say that? When?”

“It was ages ago. I just want to forget about it. Please just leave it.”

“Well who else knows? Chas? Robert? Did you call the police?” The girl exclaimed, acting horrified when she saw Aaron tell her no. “Why does no one know? Was it because of some illegal crap or something?”

“Robert and Cain knew. But that’s it. The police don’t and won’t event know. Ok? Because they find out then it’s not just me and the guy that’s screwed. It’s Adam too. And I’m not talking about that so don’t even ask! This is about you not me.” 

“It was. But fine. I’ll leave it. And I’m sorry that I worried ya. I swear I didn’t mean to. I just needed some time to deal with it and you know. Get passed it and forget it.”

Aaron gave his sister a sympathetic look. He hated the fact that Liv thought that she had to forget it by the next day. He felt the same way but the truth was she still hasn’t forgot his experience. The man just barely thought about it. 

“You don’t shave I forget it.” He soothed to her gently. Placing a hand on her knee.

Liv smiled at her big brother happily. “Really?” 

“Really.”


	36. Sandra?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra shows up, demanding for Liv.

It was late and everyone in the Mill were asleep. They’d just come home from a massive Dingle celebration. Even though there was nothing to celebrate everyone thought it was needed. After everything that had happened at least. 

There was a loud banging at the door around two in the morning. And woke up everyone in the Mill immediately. It was a drunkenly banging, you know, sloppy but still loud enough to hear. Aaron rushed downstairs while Robert went to Seb. Aaron was pretty sure that Liv went to help Robert out. He knew how tired the man must have been after the past couple of days and also thought that whoever was at the door would be fine within a minute or two. If not then Liv would definitely be able to hear the conversation.

“I’m coming! Calm down!” 

Aaron could see a womanly figure, her body was pressed up against the door and her hands slapped against the glass. As soon as Aaron unlocked the door a woman came barging in. Screaming on the top of her lungs. Sandra. It was clear that she was drunk, and probably there for Liv or something. 

The thing the woman said was “where is she?” In a angry voice. “I want to see her. Where is she?”

“Sandra? What the hell are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” Aaron groaned loudly, completely baffled.

“Where is she? I want my daughter!” Sandra yelled, ignoring Aaron completely. 

“Are you drunk?” Aaron asked, face full of confusion. He was still half asleep.

“So what if I am. It has nothing to do with you.” The woman spat horribly, but Aaron ignored her. He knew that it wasn’t her actually saying but instead the booze.

“Why don’t you just sit down and I’ll get you a glass of water, yeah?”

“I don’t want a glass of water, I want to see my daughter!”

There was a loud scream from Seb’s room as Liv appeared from the staircase. Shocked written over her face as she saw her mother. “Mum?”

“Liv love!” Sandra rushed over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. “I missed you so so much.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No sweetheart, I’m just happy that I can see you again.” Sandra pulled her daughter in for a hug, while they hugged Liv started at Aaron confused. He did the same to his sister. “I have a surprise for you.”

Aaron watched confused, not sure if he should say something or not. He noticed Robert appear, the same surprised look on his face that he had when first seeing Sandra. The blonde snuck passed to stand by Aaron, not even bothering asking anyone what was happening because he could tel that neither one of them knew either.

“I’ve got a job now. And a nice flat for us both. I’ve book you a ticket to come back to Dublin with me!” Sandra exclaimed excitedly. Not acknowledging the look of horror on Liv’s face. 

“Wait a minute!” Aaron yelled immediately, now standing in between the mother and daughter. “You can’t just do that!”

“I can do what I like. She’s my bloody daughter.”

“Mum I’m not going to Dublin!” Luv argued, not hesitant one bit about what she wanted. “I like it here, with Aaron and Robert. And now we’ve got Seb too. We’re a family.”

“Oh don’t be like that sweetheart. I’ve book the tickets and I’ve got a place of my own now. Don’t you hear me say that? Isn’t that exciting? You can have your own room and there’s a school opposite it. And they’re really good. They’ll help you with your exams.”

“Mum I’m in college now. I told you that when me and Aaron went to see you. How much have you had to drink?” The girl said, pushing Aaron away gently so she could talk to her mum properly.

“Have you?” Sandra muttered weakly, a face full of confusion and upset. “I can’t remember that. Oh well, their are good colleges in Dublin too. I know someone who’s son goes to college.” Sandra smiled, confusing everyone else even more. 

“Mum listen to what I am saying. I am one hundred percent not going with you. I’m staying right here, with Aaron. I actually like it here, and I’ve got mates. I love you mum but I don’t want to go to with you.”

“But darling, don’t you want a fresh start? You know, after everything with that killer. I heard about what he did, to you friend.” 

Liv’s face dropped, anger and horror was written all over it as he whoever her mothers hand away. “You knew? And you didn’t even call? Are you for real right now?” 

There was a moment of silence between the two before Sandra took Liv’s hand with a strong grip and began to pull her out of the Mill. 

Immediately Liv began to yell and pulled back her wrist. Aaron quickly pulled Sandra away from his sister and tried to get her out of the house. The woman was weak because of the fact that she was drunk. All three of them were still shocked that she was in the village. 

“Just get out Sandra!” Robert demanded harshly, the blonde was now standing by Liv with his hand on her her shoulder. “Liv’s already told you that she doesn’t want to go so leave it!

“No! She’s my daughter and I know what’s best for here!” The redhead yelled over Aaron’s should as he tried to push her out of the Mill as kindly as he could, not wanting to make her even more angry.

“Since when?” Liv demanded to now. “You’ve never looked out for me. You took me away from Aaron, made me look out for ya when you were so busy popping pills like some junkie. And moved all the time because things got tough. I don’t want to be near you! So get out of my home.”

Tears welled up in both the mother and daughter’s eyes. Sandra tried one last time to take Liv’s hand but Aaron pushed it away. He opened the door as an indicator for her to leave and the three of them watched as she did. 

“Well that was a shock.” Robert commented immediately after the front door was closed. 

“Are you alright?” Aaron the question the young girl curiously. Not believing her when she nodded. 

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s not like I haven’t seen here drunk before.” 

“You know that’s not what he meant.” Robert told her gently, as he still held Seb in his arms. The baby was wide awake now which meant that neither Aaron or Robert were going to get any more sleep for a while now.

“Like I said, I’m fine.”

The two men watched as Liv exited up to her room and heard her slam the door shut tightly. They both sat down at the kitchen table for a Like by to fully process etching that had just happened.

“How the hell did Sandra even get here?” Robert asked when thinking about it. “If she was here before getting drunk surely the woman would have called Liv first.”

“Well I doubt that any of that matters right now. Imma kill her tomorrow. And I swear to god if I see her in the village...”

“Don’t get yourself wound up on what ifs. And I doubt that she’ll stick around for long if she does. And I think that Liv is who we should focus on not her mother.”

“Yeah I know. But I’m still going to have a go on the phone.”


	37. Jacob?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv discovers the truth about Jacob and Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I am so so so sorry about how long it’s been! I didn’t even realise that it’s been FOUR months! OMG! I’m trying to get back to writing and I’ll try posting every now and then because I need to focus on other things happening in my life. Again so sorry! Enjoy! 
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my screen is smashed and it’s kinda hard to tell if something’s right or not).

Jacob didn’t even realise that he was playing with Liv’s emotions when he slept with Gabby. He just wanted to get over Maya and to feel good about himself. Gabby wasn’t important to him in any way except now she was the first girl that he’d slept with. Liv didn’t even want to see him now. Her head was spinning with confusion on what’s going on and does Jacob like her or not.

The teen was on laying in the couch when Aaron and Robert walked in. She’d managed to clean the place up and get rid of the smell of booze after panicking that she’d get caught because of it. 

“We’re home.” Robert yelled loudly, thinking that Liv would be upstairs.

“Hey. How was it?” Liv asked as she sat up and gave them both a small hug. 

“Ok.” Aaron answered. “Not anything special.”

“But there was a chippy with the best fish though. I’ve never had a tastier live of cod in my life.” Robert added. He searched in one of the cupboards for the coffee.

“Cool.” Liv muttered as she pretended to listen. Suddenly she heard her phone ring and saw a message from Gabby.

‘Meet me at the swings’

Quickly, Liv grabbed her hoodie and rushed out before the boys could demand her to stay. She slammed the front door on her way out and walked over to the swings to see Gabby sitting on one with her head bowed down like a puppy.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“Jacob won’t even speak to me. Every time he sees me he runs off.” The brunette complained.

Liv sat down beside her and noticed that she’d been crying. She hated seeing her mate upset over a boy, and knowing that it was Jacob just infuriated her more. Jacob has always been a good guy, she didn’t understand what as going on.

“Why?”

“I don’t know!” Gabby snapped. “It’s like he’s embarrassed because of what happened last night. I mean it was just sex. Why does that change everything?”

Liv couldn’t think of anything to say. She couldn’t understand how Gabby saw sex as something that you can do with anyone. Liv had always thought of sex as something that you do with the person you love and want to be with. It took her a second to stop herself from saying that.   
Gabby was almost crying again. Liv could see that she was stressed about the whole situation. 

“I’m gonna talk to him.” 

Gabby’s head bolted up immediately and turned to see Liv storming off. “What? You think he’ll talk to you?!” 

“He won’t have a choice!”

—

It took Liv almost an hour to find Jacob. He seemed to have fine missing. Liv demanded David to tell her where he was but the man didn’t have a clue either. He was told that Jacob was going into Hotten with Gabby for a couple of hours but that was a lie as well.   
When Liv finally found Jacob, he was with Maya. Out of all people Liv couldn’t think of a reason for Jacob to lie about being with Maya. Maya was a grown woman, his history teacher and his dad’s girlfriend.   
They were arguing just outside of the village where nobody was around. It was dark too. Curiously, Liv watched from afar to see what the argument was about.

“Why can’t you understand Jacob that this could never happen?! I’m dating your dad for crying out loud!” 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have these feelings!”

“I don’t care Jacob! That’s not my problem! My problem is that you’re acting out like a child and soon someone will get suspicious. I could go to jail for kissing you, don’t you understand that?!”

There was a moment of silence between the two. Liv couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was unbelievable and absolutely mad. Liv was about to interrupt the two, but then Jacob spoke again.

“Why did you kiss me?” His voice was soft as if there was no energy left in him to yell.

“What?” Maya muttered shocked.

“Please Maya. I need to know the truth. Do you have feelings for me?”

“No. Of course not. You’re a child Jacob! I’m a middle aged woman. Only an idiot would think that would wor-“

“Then why’d you kiss me?!”

“I don’t know Jacob!” The blonde screamed. “I ask myself that question every time I see you.”

Slowly Liv walked backwards, not wanting herself to be seen anymore. She dreaded to think about what would happen if they saw her. As the teen took a step back she tripped over a large branch. Jacob and Maya’s eyes were on her within the second.

“Liv? What are you...?” Jacob stuttered shocked.

“Liv, this isn’t what it looks like.” Maya interrupted immediately. Jacob looked slightly disappointed for some reason that Liv was trying to put her finger on. She couldn’t believe that Jacob seriously wanted to be publicly dating his dad’s girlfriend. Could he?

Liv rushed up onto her feet and ran as fast as she could to the Woolpack. She could hear maya yelling for her as she did. Her legs hadn’t moved so fast in ages, they ended up beginning to ache even though she was only running for a matter of minutes. Maya’s pleads has gotten weaker as Liv got closer to the Woolpack. That was where she was heading. 

“Liv please don’t say anything! I’ll do anything!” Jacob finally came to his senses when realising that his dad was in the pub with Eric, having a pint. 

-

The teen slammed the door as she sprinted in, catching most people’s attention.

“Excuse me, do you mind not slamming my doors like that?!” Charity yelled harshly, but Liv ignored her.

Immediately, Liv’s eyes were stuck in David. She didn’t know what to do. Telling him could cause a whole lot of grief and trouble but not saying anything would be wrong. It was only when maya and Jacob rushed into the pub, that Liv spoke.

“Get away from me! You’re sick!” She screamed, disgusted. 

“Liv... please don’t do it.” Jacob pleaded. He could tell that all eyes were on him, Maya and Liv. The sight of confusion and worry in David’s face made it even worse.

“What’s going on?” David asked, as he walked over and stood by Liv. “Maya?”

“David I can explain-“

“No you can’t!” Liv cut in furiously. “You’ll probably tell some lie because you’re a disgusting and sick pervert!”

“Hey! Don’t speak about my girlfriend like that?! What has she done to you?” David asked angrily.

“Do you really want to know?” Liv started at Jacobs pleading eyes as she spoke. He kept on mouthing ‘please’ and ‘don’t do it’ to her while shaking his head slightly. “You’re girlfriend’s having an affair.”

Gentle gasps filled the room as most of their faces dropped with shock. while people like Charity or Priya said things that would get them a glare of of someone, David was too busy staring at Maya with heartbreak written over his face.

“Well this is awkward.” Charity mumbled as the gasps quietened down, quickly. 

“Is it true? Is she telling me the truth? Answer me!”

“David please-“

“No! You don’t get to speak now!” The man yelled, furiously. “Who is it?”

Horror filled Maya’s face almost instantly. “What?” The woman breathed. 

“You heard me.”

“Look, why don’t we talk about this at home?” The woman attempted to take his hand but David shoved it away straight away. 

“No! We’re doing this now! I don’t care anymore! So who is he?!” He waited for an answer but maya couldn’t speak. Shame filled her body. “Liv?”

The girl was hesitant to speak. She’d told him the main part could maya explain the rest? “I don’t think I should say-“

“It’s me!”

Horror filled the room within seconds.

-

The next day Liv had made A quick escape from the Mill to avoid any questions about what happened the previous night. She wasn’t sure if news had travelled to either one of the boys but the blonde didn’t want to risk it. 

As the teen walked to the pavilion, wanting to spend some time to herself she saw that Jacob wanted the same. Her stomach turned inside out when seeing him, she felt guilty for outing Maya still but didn’t understand why Jacob ousted himself instead of letting her do it. It would’ve been easier at least. 

“Hi.” She said anxiously and sat next to the other teen. “I’m sorry for telling you’re dad.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one that said it was me.”

“Only because I told him that maya had cheated on him though. It wasn’t my place to tell him.”

“You did me a favour Liv. I’ve had this heavy weight on my chest for months and now it’s gone. I just wished that it hadn’t got this far.”

There was a pause between the two but it wasn’t awkward in any way. Slowly Jacob took Liv’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry for what I did to you.” He muttered, weakly. “And for asking you to have sec with me. It wasn’t cool.”

“It’s fine, but you need to talk to Gabby too. She needs an apology.”

“I know. And I’ll talk to her later. I just need to think about what to do about dad.”

“Talk to him.” Liv replied immediately. 

“About what?” 

“About everything. He deserves to the truth. Then you can get past it.”

The boy smiled as he put an arm around his friend. As a smiled appeared on Liv’s face too, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“It’ll get better.”


End file.
